


A Woman of Conviciton

by Northrupalyscia



Series: A Woman of Conviction [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northrupalyscia/pseuds/Northrupalyscia
Summary: Bella is a single mom of two boys trying to make ends meet. Edward is a successful business man. Can he help her? Will she let him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

When I was eight, my mom died. My father became a shell of a man. I lost both my parents that day.

I was lost and alone, taking care of a man that stopped acknowledging me. That’s how I became a mother of two by the time I was sixteen. Their dad Jake was three years older than me and gave me the affection I craved so much at the time. When I become pregnant and gave birth at fourteen, Jake stood by me and my dad began to try with me. He helped watch Lucian so I would stay in school, and Jake would also stay at night so I could get some sleep. My father hated him with a passion I had never seen, but tolerated him for my sake and Lucian’s, too.

It wasn’t until I was pregnant with Damon at sixteen that I realized Jake wasn’t what I thought he was. He wanted me to get an abortion. He didn’t want to be a father again. Charlie stood by my decision to have Damon. He wasn’t happy at all that I was pregnant again, but he still helped me get through school while Jake began to disappear for days, then weeks. He was ‘away for college’ to try to better himself for his boys. The same boys he refused to see when he did come into town.

I graduated at the top of my class, and was planning on going to community college when Charlie dropped the bomb that he was no longer going to help me. According to him, I was eighteen and a parent; I needed to move out and figure it out on my own.

I was crushed that my father would do that to me. He gave me two weeks to get out of his house.

I was lucky; I quickly found a diner job in Seattle and a one bedroom apartment for cheap that wasn’t too far from where I was working. Taking what I could, my four-year-old and two-year-old moved with me and I’ve never looked back. I’ve struggled every day since to give my boys what they need. Jake wasn’t helping me at all; even if he did show up he wanted money. I hated him so much, but even more I hated myself for loving him and wanting him to be the father that Lucian and Damon needed. But he will never be what we need, because he wants to party and screw every female that walks.

I look at my twenty-four-year self in the mirror. My hair is long and lifeless from all the neglect, and brown like muddy water. My eyes match my hair in dullness and color; they have sunken in my face from all the meals I have had to skip to make sure my babies have what they need and that they eat. I look older due to the stress of figuring out how I’m going to pay rent and get the boys the clothes they need for school the following month.

I strip my work clothes off and neatly fold them on top of the broken toilet lid that the super still hasn’t fixed since we moved in six years ago. I hiss when the hot water hits my back, then my body adjusts and it begins to feel good to wash the grime of the day off. As a ritual, I begin to cry. I cry for my kids’ futures, I cry for myself and the situation I got myself in. I cry from the stress of everyday life. Feeling the water turn from hot to warm, I know I’d better finish quickly before it gets any colder.

I throw on a well-worn robe that was once my mom’s. It has long since lost her scent and the warmth that it used to give me. I tiptoe out of the bathroom and open the bedroom door to peek in on my boys. Lucian’s shaggy brown hair is sticking up everywhere; I can’t believe he’s ten already. He’s a sweet boy, and so smart I should put him in a special program, but I can’t afford it. I look over to Damon and smile at how he is sprawled out snoring; he has more of a meaty build, where Lucian is tall and lanky. Damon unfortunately has his father’s temper and fights all the time, sticking up for his brother because Lucian won’t do it himself.

I quickly kiss their foreheads and shut the door quietly so I don’t wake them. I try to get myself comfortable on the couch that has been in the apartment since we moved in. I drift off dreaming of a better life, hoping when I wake up it will be a better day.

But when I wake up we are still in the shitty apartment with screaming neighbors.

“Mom,” Lucian whispers. I turn to his door where he is standing in his Iron Man PJs that are too short for his long limbs. He pushes his glasses up his nose. He needs a new pair that are fitted to his face better.

“Yes, baby.” I yawn, sitting up and waiting for my son to ask me what he needs.

“Is there enough breakfast for all of us this morning?” He doesn’t meet my eyes. This is a conversation we have most mornings, since he notices my lack of eating with them.

I wave him over to sit with me. He quickly responds, tucking into my side. “I have pancakes for breakfast this morning, and milk.”

“So, you’ll join us then?”

“Yes, I’ll eat with you boys this morning.” I kiss the top of his head.

He gives me his biggest smile, showing all his teeth and dimples. My heart fills so much, I want to cry that I was able to make him this happy.

Together we get all the ingredients and make pancakes. I love cooking with my kids, teaching them a viable life lesson. Damon finally wakes up wearing only his Paw Patrol underwear and a goofy grin. “I smelled pancakes.”

We eat breakfast and get ready to go, since I have a shift at the diner today. I love the job in the sense that the boys can hang out there while I’m working, and I love talking to the customers.

We get to Paul’s Diner and I sit them down in a secluded booth with some toys and books to keep them entertained. I quickly get to the back so I can prepare for my shift.

I see Tanya already here with her apron on. She is tall, all legs, with strawberry blonde hair neatly pinned to the top of her head. She’s gorgeous.

“Bella!” Tanya sings my names when she sees me.

“Tanya!” I sing back to her while tying my apron around my waist.

“How was your night with my two favorite men?” she asks me as she throws some dishes in the sink to be washed later.

“Good.” I smile, because nothing makes me happier than my kids. Tanya knows all about me and my life.  

“You need some tension release, girl.” She smacks my ass. “If you ever want to come over to the other side, I will be the first one to help you out.” She puckers her red coated lips, making kissing sounds at me.

“I’m sure Irina would be a little upset with you for that comment.” I laugh at her antics and throw a dish towel at her head that she catches with ease.

“Shit, Irina would want to join in.” Tanya laughs while walking out of the back area.

I snort to myself. She and Irina became my closest friends, basically my family, when I moved here. Tanya trained me when I first started here at the diner. She was flirtatious and fun, and she gave me advice and confidence when I was feeling low. She and Irina have been in love since high school. Irina is going to school to be a lawyer and Tanya wants to be a nurse. But they agreed that Irina would start her career first, then Tanya can start hers. They have all their shit together.

I see Seth pop his head in the door to the back room. “Bells, Paul is going to be coming in today.”

“Shit,” I sigh. I’m grateful that Paul he gave me a job when no else would, but he‘s also a creep that can’t keep his hands to himself. He mostly likes to be in my personal space smelling my hair. He doesn’t mind that the boys hang out, either, but I don’t want them seeing how inappropriate he can be.

Trying to make myself useful, I get started taking tables for the rush. I make sure the boys have some food to eat when lunch comes around. They behave so well for me when I’m at work that I barely need to check on them more than once an hour.

Around one thirty things slow down. I hear the bell above the door ring, telling me more customers have arrived. I look up to see some very business-professional looking people. I can’t help but stare at them; we never get people like them in the diner what with it’s certain run-down charm.

There are three gentlemen; a hulking linebacker with curly dark hair that’s laughing, a tall, shaggy blonde guy with a basketball player build, and finally, a copper-haired guy that looks like he just got out of bed and ran his fingers through it, wearing a scowl on his face as they take a seat. The women accompanying them are just beautiful; one is short with a dark pixie cut and a smile that lights up the room as she takes in her surroundings. The other one is tall with lengthy blonde hair and is smirking at the scowling man.

Watching them take a booth in my section, I quickly grab menus for them. I glance at my boys, who are staring at the new-comers who are just a booth away from them. Quickly, I get their attention and gave them the ‘mom look’. Their eyes grow wide and they hurry to turn back in the booth.

“Welcome to Paul’s Diner, I’m Bella and I will be taking care of you today.” I give them my best smile while I hand them the menus.

“Hi, thank you,” the pixie woman greets me.

“We have Pepsi products, tea, and coffee. Can I get you anything while you look through the menu?” I put my pen to paper, waiting for any responses.

“Diet Pepsi,” Pixie orders.

“Do the Dew, please,” Linebacker laughs at his own joke and the blonde scolds him.

“Jesus, Emmett, are you five? Diet Pepsi.”

“Sweet tea,” the shaggy blonde guy answers, eyeing the pixie.

“Coffee, black, freshly brewed too, please. Also, make sure the cup is clean,” the scowling copper-haired man demands in a tight velvet voice without looking up from his phone.

“Jesus, Edward, I’m sure they have clean glasses.” Pixie rolls her eyes at Scowling Guy.

“Alice, have you seen this dump? I can’t believe you talked me into this shit.”

“Yes, our place has some character to it, but I assure you that our food is amazing. Seth, our cook, is attending Seattle’s best culinary school,” I defend the diner and Seth.

“Sure,” Copper guys says skeptically.

“I’ll just get those drinks for you.” I put my pad in my apron and quickly go and get the drinks for them.

I keep taking a gander over to their table while I get a new pot of coffee going. I notice Damon still staring with a troubled expression and Lucian shaking his head. Over at the business table, Copper-head is typing on his phone while the others are chatting to each other.

“Paul’s in his office,” Seth’s voice pops up from behind me.

“Shit!” I grab my heart and glare at Seth’s smiling form. “Thank you.”

I grab all the drinks and put them on a tray and walk back over  to the table. “Here we go. Diet Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, do the Dew for you, sweet tea for the gentleman, and your fresh coffee in the cleanest of the clean cups, sir.” I keep my smile fun and cute while passing the cups around. Most of the group chuckles, but mister grumpy raises his eyebrow as if challenging me.

“Are we ready to order?” I keep with my chipper self, ignoring his challenge.

“Yes, we are.” They all chatter away with what they want, and then I get to mister cranky pants.

“I want a sub, pepperoni, salami, ham, mustard and mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, and pickle on whole grain with provolone cheese. Do you think your cook can handle that?” He hands his menu to me with a cocky grin.

I raise my bitch brow with my own smirk. “I think you’ll find your sub more than satisfying, sir.”

I walk over to the window to put my order in to Seth. “Hey, for the sub give him the Bella special.” I wink.

“Can do, Bells,” he chuckles, knowing what I want.

Feeling good about myself, I go over to my boys and check in on them.

“I don’t like that guy, Mom,” Damon noticeably points to copper hair.

“It’s not polite to point like that, Damon,” I scold him, pushing his hand down.

“I don’t like the way he was talking to you or looking at you, Mom,” he grumbles with his arms crossed.

“Don’t worry about him, sweetie,” I kiss the top of his head and walk back to the kitchen.

I get to the window to pick up my order for the business group and smile, seeing that Seth did exactly what I wanted to mister grumpy copper hair.

“Here we go.” I hand the orders to everyone, the last one going down in front of  _him_. I wait.

I hear them chuckle and laugh at him. He just stares hard at it, then looks at me with a confused expression.

“Did you seriously have my food made into a smiley face?”

“Yes, sir, I hope you enjoy your food. If you need anything, please feel free to ask.” I smile and wink and leave their table. I check my other tables and the boys, and before I know it the business group is stacking dishes, so I quickly get the check and take it over to them.

“I hope the food was up to your standards.” I put the check down on the table.

“It was the best I’ve had. This is going to be my lunch spot from now on.” Linebacker pats his stomach to drive his point home. The others nod their heads in agreement.

I wait for copper hair to respond but he keeps his face in his phone. They give me a credit card and I quickly run it and bring their receipt and wish them a good day.

I start cleaning up another table and when I reach theirs I nearly faint at the sight of the tip. Five one hundred dollar bills with a note. ‘ _Best sub ever_ ’

 

I sit down before my legs give out. I can get the kids clothes and more groceries. Someone upstairs is finally giving me a small break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

 

I've always wanted to own my own company. I went to college in Seattle and began studying business management, eventually finding myself investing and buying and selling which landed me as one of the wealthiest men in America.

 

I decided to help my siblings get started, and now my brother Emmett owns a very well-established construction company. Through that he found his wife Rose, who is a mechanical engineer. My baby sister Alice has several clothing lines and boutiques. She married my college roommate, Jasper, who became a successful lawyer. All of us share a tall office building in Seattle; I have the top floor, Emmett the next floor, then Jasper, Rose, and Alice have the bottom offices.

 

I never dreamed I would share a building with my siblings and their spouses, but after nearly being taken for everything I worked so hard for, I don't trust anyone but them. Kate, my girlfriend of nearly four years, faked a pregnancy, got all my account information and attempted to drain them. Thank God for all my security measures and Jasper being such a good lawyer.  

 

Now I'm twenty-eight, and my day consists of going through paperwork about upcoming mergers and requested raises. I try to reach for my coffee but it's not there. I look up from my screen and see my new PA on the phone at her desk. I stand up from my chair and see the coffee cup not in the spot it's supposed to be in. Instead, it's sitting on top of important papers waiting for my signature.  _What the fuck!_ These assistants seriously seem to be getting more and more fucking stupid.

 

"Chelsea!" I yell from my office. I see her quickly get off the phone and come into my office with fear on her face.

 

"How many times do I have to explain to you where to put my coffee?" I grind out.

 

Her mouth forms an  _O_  and her yes go wide as she stares at the misplaced cup. "I am so sorry, sir." She quickly moves it back to its rightful spot. "Anything else, sir?"

 

"No."

 

"Okay." She walks out, shutting my door.

 

I get comfortable again, taking a seat and getting back to work. Before I know it, I see all my siblings in the reception area. Puzzled as to why they are up here, I walk out of my office and go to them.

 

"What's going on?" I put my hands in my pockets.

 

"I told her it's a bad idea." Jasper's southern drawl comes out slightly.

 

"What is?" I ask, feeling my patience wearing thin.

 

"We're going to this diner for lunch. I've heard amazing things about the food." Alice smiles brightly at me.

 

"I'm too busy to go out to lunch," I reply to my sister, trying not to look at her face so that I can stay strong with my resolve.

 

"Edward Cullen, you are coming with us to lunch. You are holed up in this office too much and that is final!" I meet her green eyes and know I'm not getting out of this.

 

"Fine, fuck it," I growl in frustration.

 

"We're going to have an amazing time," Alice squeals in delight. My sister is tiny, with short dark hair cut into a pixie style.

"Jesus Christ, Edward, lighten the fuck up," says Rose, my sister-in-law that has no couth. Rose is tall with long blonde hair and steel blue eyes. She is rough around the edges; being in a career field of all men she has to be, plus with my brother who has the mentality of a teenager most of the time she has to have a strong hand to deal with him.

 

"Fuck off, Rose," I can't help but smirk at her.

 

"Nope, I'll be doing that for her later." Emmett slaps me on the back, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

 

I push him away as he laughs.

 

When I see the place that Alice wants to eat, I can't believe a good word could have been said about the place. There is vomit by the door with cigarette butts everywhere and trash overflowing.

 

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I glare at Alice, who's smiling and ignoring me to open the door and walk in.

 

The inside of the place is much cleaner and smells of pie and fries. There aren't many people seated, and I see two kids off on their own. I can feel the staring of the patrons and the two waitresses at the counter attempting to hide their gawking.

 

"You can tell we don't fit in," I mumble as we find a table. The two boys turn to watch us as we sit. I feel so uncomfortable and this place is not somewhere that I would ever eat.

 

I watch a young waitress that could be so beautiful if she had more meat on her bones. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and she is wearing black jeans that seem painted on, deliciously defining her legs. I continue to check her out with the mustard yellow shirt that says Paul's Diner. She has pale skin and chocolate eyes with dark circles underneath. It's obvious she doesn't sleep or eat well. I watch her scold the two young boys with just a look, but as she walks over to us she has a smile that could light up any room.

 

"Welcome to Paul's Diner, I'm Bella and I will be taking care of you today," her voice washes over me like honey.

 

I don't hear much of what my sister says, but apparently, we've begun to order drinks. Shit, she is getting under my skin in a bad way. Angry with myself, I order sharply. "Coffee, black, freshly brewed too, please. Also, make sure the cup is clean."

 

"Jesus, Edward, I'm sure they have clean glasses," Alice scolds me.

 

"Alice, have you seen this dump? I can't believe you talked me into this shit," I reply angrily.

 

"Yes, our place has some character to it, but I assure you that our food is amazing. Seth, our cook, is attending Seattle's best culinary school." Our server defends her place of employment.

 

"Sure," I answer her skeptically. I mean, seriously, why in God's name would a chef with that under his belt fucking work here.

 

"I'll just get those drinks for you." She gets a bit tight-lipped and walks away. I can't help check her ass out from the corner of my eyes. I bet I could pick her up by her ass.  _Fuck!_  I need to get the fuck out of here.

 

My family talks among themselves while I sulk on my phone. I look up once to see one of the young kids giving me a dirty look.

"Here we go. Diet Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, do the Dew for you, sweet tea for the gentleman, and your fresh coffee in the cleanest of the clean cups, sir." She sets the cup in the correct spot in front of me. I look up to see her face has a defensive glare aimed at me. I can't help but raise my brow at her.

 

"Are we ready to order?" She looks away and glances at everyone else.

 

"Yes, we are." Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all quickly order.

 

"I want a sub, pepperoni, salami, ham, mustard and mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, and pickle on whole grain with provolone cheese. Do you think your cook can handle that?" I can't help but give her my power grin. There are very few, and by very few I mean none, that get my sub correctly made.

 

"I think you'll find your sub more than satisfying, sir." She fucking smirks at me and walks away.

 

"I like her, she actually doesn't get intimidated by you," Jasper says while taking a drink of his tea. Fucking southerner and his fucking tea. When Jasper and I first met he had the thickest accent, you couldn't understand him half the time and he wore cowboy boots constantly. It took my hyper active diva of a sister to help him with the accent and his wardrobe changed to a professional one with shoes instead of boots.

 

"I know, I like her, too," Alice agrees with her pussy whipped husband.

 

I ignore them, watching my surroundings while pretending to be on my phone. I notice our waitress go over to the boys and the chunky boy points at me, but she quickly pushes his hand down and by the look on her face I would say scolds him a bit and then kisses the top of his head. Could she be their sister? They look too old to be her kids, no way is she old enough.

 

Still puzzled at the relationship she could possibly have with the two kids, I miss how she grabbed our food and is now handing them to us.

 

She puts my sub in front of me and I can't believe my eyes. The goddam thing is a smiley face. How in the hell? "Did you seriously have my food made into a smiley face?"

 

"Yes sir, I hope you enjoy your food. If you need anything, please feel free to ask." She smiles and winks, then leaves us to eat. I am just staring at my food.

 

"Shit, this is good," I hear Emmett groan in appreciation.

 

I pick my own food up and timidly take a bite, and I can't help but close my eyes and moan. "This is fucking good."

 

"Oh, shit you guys, Edward actually likes the food. We know the secret now," Rose laughs.

 

"Whatever." I can't banter with her now, I'm enjoying the food too much.

 

We all eat quietly, just moans of appreciation and before we know it, our plates are clean.

 

"You were right short stuff; this place has fucking amazing food." Emmett rubs his stomach.  

 

"I know," Alice shrugs. The woman who is always right, just like our mother.

 

"I hope the food was up to your standards." Bella puts the tab on the table while looking around at us.

 

"It was the best I've had. This is going to be my lunch spot from now on," Emmett replies and everyone agrees with him.

 

I don't want to look at her face to give her the satisfaction, instead watching Jasper give her a card to pay with. While she runs his card, I grab a napkin and put down five hundred dollars with a note.

 

"Jesus, Edward, I've never seen you tip, and now you tip her a paycheck?" Rose says in astonishment.

 

"This is clearly more than what she makes in a paycheck. Just look at her," I reply to Rose.

 

Bella gives us the receipt and walks away, allowing us to leave.

We get up and walk back to the office. I get back to work, trying to ignore my incompetent PA. I can't help but wonder how Bella felt about the tip I left her.

 

"Hey." Jasper is leaning against the door frame to my office.

 

I lean back in my chair. "How can I help you, Jasper?"

 

"Why did you give that waitress five hundred dollars?" His blue eyes asses me.

 

I shrug, "The food was amazing, her service was the best I've ever had."

 

"Sure, Edward," he chuckles and walks out of my office.

 

Why did I give her five hundred? I don't know. I have the money, so I can. Because I looked at her and knew she needed it. She needs to eat.

 

Shaking my head, I get back to work, putting Bella out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  

**BPOV**

 

My shift is almost over, so I give the tip to Lucian to hide in his pants. I quickly finish clearing my tables, seeing that Irina is with the boys while she waits for Tanya.

 

Irina is my height with blonde hair that meets her shoulders and ice blue eyes. I can see the dark circles from the late night studying she's been doing.

 

"Bella!" I hear Paul shout my name from his office. I feel my shoulders sink. I hate his office; he always corners me and puts me in awkward positions that he knows I'll have to touch him to get out of. I know that I better get to the office quickly, because if I don't get there fast enough, it'll just make the encounter worse. I can feel Seth and Tanya's eyes on my back as I walk to the office.

 

The ‘office' is more of an old cleaning closet with no windows, situated in the corner of the back of the diner. And the only light is right above Paul. Paul is a big guy; easily six feet tall, he was a star football player back in his hometown. He looks the part wearing clean cut clothes and his hair is always neatly trimmed. Today he seems a little out of it, mumbling to himself as he looks at papers on his desk.

 

"What's up, Paul?" I try to remain upbeat and calm. But his eyes flicker up and are so dilated that they are black when he looks at me.  _Shit!_  He's back on fucking who-knows-what drug.

 

He smiles lazily. "Bella, Bella, you are looking quite delectable today." His eyes sweep my figure and now I need a shower.

I cross my arms to the front of me, trying to guard myself. "Thank you, but did you need something from me?"

 

Paul hums, looking down at something, then his eyes flicker back to me. "Well, it's been six years, and I was thinking that maybe you deserve a raise." He stands up from the desk and walks around to the front to lean on it while his eyes never leave my face.

 

I can't help but smile at the idea of a raise. "Really, Paul? That's so great."

 

"But."

 

I feel my stomach turn and my hopes plummet. "But, what?"

 

"I need more incentive from you." Paul reaches out and pulls my arms to get me closer. I try to dig my heals in, but it's futile.

 

"Paul." I pause a moment. "Please, my kids are waiting for me," I plead in a whisper.

 

He pulls me in closer and takes a deep breath, breathing in my scent. "See you later, Bella." He pushes me away and goes back to his seat.

 

I quickly leave his office and hide to shake off my tremors. Getting myself together, I take off my apron and order something quick from Seth and sit down with Irina, Tanya, and my boys.

 

"Irina, how's the classes?" I slide in next to Lucian and wrap my arm around him, relishing the moment with my oldest. He is just growing too fast; before I know it, he won't let me cuddle him like this.

 

"Good, I'm trying to get an internship at Whitlock's Law Firm that's just a block or so down from here." She runs her fingers through her hair. You can tell she's stressing about it. "It's just hard to get past the fucking secretary. She is such a bitch I bet she doesn't even pass on my resume to Mr. Whitlock."

 

"Hey, you'll get there, babe. If he passes you up, then fuck him, he doesn't deserve you," Tanya comforts Irina.

 

"Yeah, you're amazing at what you do. You're going to be one bad-ass lawyer," I chime in, trying to help comfort her, too.

 

"Thanks." She smiles just a bit, but you can see it's still weighing heavily on her mind.

 

"Hey, you guys should come over. We'll order pizza, watch some movies. It'll be so much fun," Tanya changes topic quickly. I can see Irina's face lighten up at the thought. They love my boys as much as I do.

 

"Mom, can we?" Damon's eyes are wide with pleading to go over there.

 

"Please," Lucian whispers. He loves going over there because he knows I'll eat, and he likes studying with Irina with flash cards. My little genius.

 

"Now I can't say no!" I laugh at my childrens' faces.

 

"Alright, let's go then." Tanya pulls at her girl and I get up with the boys following me.

 

"Can you take the boys with you? I'm just going to stop by the apartment and pay the landlord and I'll meet you guys at your place." I pull out the tip from Lucian's pants. It's not like the envelope was hidden well in his back pocket.

 

"Of course. Come on boys, we can pick the movies out, then." Irina takes Lucian's hand and Damon is holding Tanya's; they go left while I go right.

 

The street lights are starting to come on when I reach my building. There are always a few creepy characters standing around. The stench of cigarettes and beer waft into my nose, but after so many years it doesn't have the same gag effect on me it once did.

 

I go up the two flights of stairs to my apartment door, seeing that it's partially open. I feel my heart rate increase, my skin heating up as I push it all the way open. "If you're done robbing me, you can leave now!" I shout into my small apartment, hoping that no one answers.

 

"Seriously, Bells?" The voice sends chills down my spine. After all these years, he calls me by that stupid fucking nickname to try to disarm me. I'm not a young and stupid teen looking for love and affection anymore.

 

I storm into my apartment, slamming the door behind me, and glare at my childrens' sperm donor. He's aged gracefully. Sharp features, a fade haircut, and new clothes show off that he has money.

 

"Finally have a job, I see. Are you here to actually help with your boys?" I sarcastically spit at him while crossing my arms.

 

"I do have an excellent job. And I'm here to talk to you about giving up my rights." He says it so nonchalantly it breaks my heart for my babies.

 

I hear the blood pumping in my ears, the heat from being scared spreading because I'm so pissed. "Are you fucking serious?" My hands fall to my sides and form into fists.

 

"Look, I'm in a good spot in my life. I have a girl, a good job, and an apartment. I don't need you coming after me for child support or anything stupid like that. I don't want any part of their lives. My girl doesn't even know I have kids, and I want to keep it that way." Jake puts his hands in his pockets and actually looks slightly ashamed.

 

"Don't want her to know because you're afraid she'll want to get to know them, and make your fucking punk ass be a father. What the fuck happened, Jake?" The tears arrive out of anger. "When I had Lucian, you were all about being a dad. You wanted Lucian. You wanted this life." I can hear the plea in my own voice.

 

He shrugs his shoulders. "You know nothing about my girl. And I really didn't know what the hell I wanted then. Fuck, Bella, I was just a kid."

 

I feel my whole body shake with frustration and anger. " _Fuck you_ , I was fourteen years old Jake,  _I_ was the fucking kid. I had two kids before I was fucking eighteen. You  _left_  us, left us to struggle. Get the  _fuck_  out of my home before I call the police. Don't show your face again." I turn and go into the kitchen, facing away from him. I know if I look at him any longer I'll start getting physically violent.

 

"I'm giving up my rights, Bella. It'll be easier if you just go along with it." I hear the door open and shut. After a few more moments I scream in frustration, grabbing the first thing I see and throwing it against the wall.

 

I cry out, falling to the floor of my kitchen.  _How could he? How could he not want to know the two kindest, most wonderful children?_

 

Realizing that those same kids are waiting for me to get back to them, I do what I always do. I get up, wipe the tears away, and do what I have to do. Quickly, I gather all the money I've been hoarding and add my overzealous tipper's stack to it.

 

 _Why did he tip me that much? Why the hell did I accept it? Oh, God, he felt sorry for me. I shouldn't use this money, I shouldn't keep it. But I need to think of my kids, and they deserve this. They need this home and food and clothes._  Getting off my high horse, I count what I have and take out what I need for my rent.

 

I walk down one flight of stairs and knock on the super's door. Dan, the fifth super we've had in the last six years.

 

"Rent." I hand him the money and watch as he counts it. "I want a receipt with signatures."

 

He smirks. "Of course, Bella." He walks back into his apartment and grabs a paper, signs it, and brings it to me to sign.

 

"‘Til next month." He shuts the door in my face.

 

"Asshole," I mutter under my breath.

 

I leave my building, trying to keep my mind clear of the bullshit Jake just said to me and think of the fun night with my kids and best friends.

 

"About time." Tanya pulls me in the apartment. "Pizza guy should be here anytime and the boys picked out Harry Potter to watch for the evening." She finally looks at my face and frowns.

 

"Have you been crying?" She keeps her voice low so the boys can't hear her.

 

"I'll tell you about it after the boys go to sleep," I whisper to her.

 

She nods her head in agreement. I sigh, wondering what the hell  I'm going to say to my kids.  _Hey, Lucian, Damon. I know you don't really know your father, but there will never be a chance now, because he's given up all his rights._

 

The pizza arrives and we watch two Harry Potter movies before Lucian and Damon are passed out and cuddled on each side of me.

 

"So, how about we put them in the spare room, and we can talk about earlier." Tanya picks up Damon while I manage to get Lucian all tucked in the spare room.

 

I stare at the most precious things that God could have granted me. He doesn't give me anything else but tough times and no way up, but he did give me them, my boys. I try to get out of my depressive thinking, knowing that there is an inquisition that needs to happen. I silently shut the door.

 

Irina is pouring wine into three glasses when I return to the living room. "So, what happened?"

 

"Jake." I take a huge gulp of the boxed wine and then fill them in on what the sperm donor said.

 

And the same expression is being shared between Irina and Tanya. "What in the actual fuck?" Tanya speaks first.

 

"Yeah," I sigh.

 

"I think you should take his ass to court." Irina, ever the lawyer.

 

"I can't afford it." I run my dry fingers through my untended hair.

"I think we drink and go to bed. This is too much to think about."

 

The next morning, sun hits my eyes. "Ugh, shit, I have to get to work," I rasp out to whoever is spooning me.

 

"Shh," I hear Tanya scold me somewhere behind me.

 

"Both of you get up. Bella, we've got the boys. I got you clean clothes and breakfast. You have about half an hour to be at work." Irina is the only one that could drink too fucking much and still be chipper in the morning.

 

 

"Shit." I get up with my hangover, kiss the boys, grab what Irina made, and I get myself to the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  

 

**BPOV**

 

A hangover and working at a diner isn't something I have ever wanted to experience. The smell of day old bread and grease is turning my stomach.

 

The morning is awfully busy and it makes my head spin. When it finally begins to slow down so I can tend to my health from a mistake of a night, the sound of the door ringing signals that customers have arrived. I turn slowly and see the business group from yesterday. They choose a table in my section again, so I quickly grab menus and get over to greet them.

 

"Hello guys, glad to see you came back. What can I get you to drink today?" I can't help but stare at my over-tipper, Copper Hair. He has a strong jaw and just a few small stress wrinkles around his eyes. I'm happy that I can still multi-task even with a hangover, because as I'm scoping out the hunk of a man, I manage to catch their drink orders.

 

"Alright, I'll go grab those while you decide what you would like to order today." I smile; I think it came out as a smile, anyway.

 

I grab the drinks and take them back over, trying to maintain my usual peppy self as I take their food order. I'm happy that they're the only ones here, because once I get them all set I finally take some Advil and sit down for a moment.

 

I get them their bill when they're done and watch them begin to leave, but then I see a piece of paper with a Benjamin Franklin next to it.  _You have to be kidding me!_  I growl as I snatch the money up and I storm out to confront him.

 

"Hey you," I shout to Copper Hair, who turns and looks at me with a startled expression.

 

"Yes," his voice is wary. I watch him put his hands in the pockets of his pristine charcoal grey suit that probably cost a year's worth of my salary.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think if you keep tipping big I'll get into bed with you? You think I'm some charity case you can flaunt money at and get what you want from me?" I'm just shouting and making no sense whatsoever, but I'm just so angry. Angry at Jake, angry at this man who just tips whatever he wants.

 

"I just thought you deserved it," he answers, unabashed.

 

I can feel my mouth pop open and I just stare at him.  _Me? Deserve hundreds of dollars? No._ I raise my arm with the money in it towards him. "I don't deserve it. Please take it back," I whisper.

 

He pushes my hand down, stepping closer to me. "You do. If I promise to never tip like this again, will you please keep it?"

 

I think of my boys and know they can use it. As much as I hate charity and not earning this, I have to think about them. "Okay," I agree, then I decide I should threaten him. "If you do, I swear that I will tear it up right in front of you."

 

"Deal." He smiles a bit and walks away from me.

 

Days turn into weeks and they come in every weekday. It might not be all of them, but a few of them are always there. I've even learned their names. Pixie is Alice, the leggy blonde is Rose, the big guy is Emmett, basketballer is Jasper, and Copper Hair, aka the over-tipper, is Edward. I even call him over-tipper to his face because he leaves twenty to thirty dollars each tip, but I don't argue with it because he's keeping to his word and I don't feel as much like a charity case.

 __________________________________________________________________

 

"Mom, hurry up!" Damon yells from the door. He and Lucian are so excited today because Tanya and Irina found a flag football league and it's sign up day for one of the teams. This team is based just a little ways away from the diner.

 

"I'm coming!" I grab my purse and we head to the field that the flyer directed us to go to.

 

We arrive and there are lots of kids and parents around, making it look chaotic. I scan the area, trying to find someone that looks like they might know something. I spot a young woman with a green shirt holding a clipboard and walk up to her.

 

"Excuse me, I want to sign my ten-year-old and eight-year-old up for flag football."

 

"Yes, eight- to ten-year-olds are over there by the bleachers. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are the gentlemen who will be coaching that age bracket." She points to the right of where we're standing.

 

I'm in shock knowing that my regulars, my over-tippers, are going to be coaching my boys. I really don't know why I'm freaking out, but I definitely feel freaked out.

 

I take a deep breath and take the boys' hands, walking in the direction pointed out to me. Rather quickly, I spot Edward's copper hair as he holds a clipboard while talking to Emmett and Jasper. They're all standing by a big white table covered with lots of clipboards and boxes.

 

"Aren't they the regulars, Mom, the ones with lots of money?" Damon questions.

 

"They are, but let's not describe them that way, okay?" I look at my son seriously.

 

"Okay." He shrugs, not asking further.

 

"Let's get you two signed up." I lead us over to the table.

 

"Hey, Bella," Jasper greets me and then looks down to my boys, still smiling. "You dragged your big sister down here to play some football?" he says directly to Lucian and Damon.

 

"She isn't my sister, she's my mom," Lucian corrects him.

 

I can feel the heat rise through my chest as I feel several pair of eyes on me. After so many years of being a young mom, I don't usually get uncomfortable with people knowing how young of a mom I actually am.

 

Trying to move on from this awkward silence, I say, "Lucian is ten, and Damon is eight." I raise each child's arm as I introduce them.

 

"Here's the paperwork for Lucian; he'll be with my assistant, Quill. Jasper and Emmett will be Damon's coaches, and I think Jasper has the papers for you to fill out for him." Edward hands me the clipboard, his voice hesitant.  

 

I take the clipboard from him. He smiles toward Lucian.

 

"I'm having my group start warm-up with Quill down on that field." He points to a field behind me. I see a young man maybe eighteen or nineteen doing some jumping jacks with a group of kids. "You can go join them, Lucian," Edward tells him.

 

Lucian looks up to me, his brown eyes wary. He bites his lip, hesitating. My poor boy is nervous.

 

I bend down to his level. "Hey, sweetheart, don't you want to play football anymore?" I ask in a soft voice.

 

He pushes his glasses up his nose. "Yes, I do. I'm just scared that the other kids will tease me like the kids did at school." My chest tightens with sadness. I go to pull him in for a hug when I feel Edward crouch down beside us.

 

"If anyone bothers you like that, you tell me or Quill. I will not tolerate anything like that. On this team, we treat each other with respect." Edward is firm in a way that is comforting. I feel something stir inside me when he comforts my son this way.

 

"Okay," Lucian sounds more confident.

 

"If anyone messes with you, I got your back, brother." Damon puffs up, narrowing his eyes at the boys that Lucian will be joining.

 

"Damon." I sigh, straightening up. My youngest child is going to be the death of me with all his attitude and anger.

 

"I'm not sure you can play on my team if you're going to have that kind of attitude," Emmett addresses Damon with a raised eyebrow.

 

A small smile forms on my lips as I watch Damon explain himself.

 

"Sir, I love my brother, and he's my only brother. He's smart and has a big heart, that's what my mom says, anyway. I have to use my size and protect him," Damon tries to reason with his potential coach.

 

"I understand how you feel, big guy, but on this team, we don't fight. We use our words and talk things out. I don't know if you can handle that." Emmett crosses his arms.

 

Damon's mouth pops open and gapes at Emmett for a moment. "I really want to play. I promise I will try really hard, please let me play." His voice shocks me because it's the first time my youngest has shown any weakness.

 

The big hulking man clasps Damon's shoulder gently and bends down. "And that's all I need from you, is to try. If you're having any problems you come to me or Jasper." He gestures over to Jasper who tips his imaginary hat back. "We'll figure it out."

 

"Okay." My youngest son nods his head in understanding. I really hope that this will help his hot head. I love that he's protective of his brother and me, but he needs to learn that we have to fight our own battles, and that he can't talk with his fists.

 

"Alright, let's get over to where we'll be practicing, and your mom can get all the paperwork done." Emmett stands up and begins to lead Damon away, and I nudge Lucian to go to his own spot for warm-ups.

 

It's now an awkward silence between Edward, Jasper, and me. "I guess I better get to these." I wave my clipboard and then go and grab one from Jasper.

 

"If you have any questions, Jasper can answer them," Edward says to me curtly and walks away in the direction of his field.

 

I sigh and find a place to sit to start filling out the paperwork. It starts with permission slips, and a form for emergencies. I put down Tanya and Irina. Then there is a t-shirt form. I feel so happy that I can feel safe about them playing with all these questions and information they ask. I'm not necessarily an overprotective or overbearing mom, but they're my whole world and the only blood family I have.

 

Finishing the paperwork, I look over to the table and see Jasper is over there filing the papers in different bins. I get up and walk over to him.

 

"Is cash okay to pay for the fees and t-shirts?" I ask him.

 

"No fees for anything. Edward's company pays for everything, including the t-shirts," he answers me with a smile.

 

"Oh, that's generous of his company," I say politely. It would figure that he works for a well-off company that does things like this.

 

"It's Edward's company; he started it in college. He's very good at what he does, and he likes sports, so he likes to help the community kids have fun," Jasper explains and corrects me at the same time.

 

I'm stunned into silence. Edward, grumpy over-tipper, owns his own company, and it must be a billion-dollar company at that with the way he tosses money around.

 

Not being able to respond to the new information I received, I bounce between fields watching the boys play. Damon is not overly fast but he is a good blocker and he seems to have a bond with Emmett already, because he listens to him so well I want to take Emmett home with me.

 

Lucian is fast, remarkable so; I've yet to see anyone catch him. Edward is a good coach, but I notice that he really watches Lucian and engages him often enough I begin to wonder why. On the other hand, I'm happy that some form of a male figure sees what I see in him.

 

After an hour, practice is over. I see all the parents talking and taking their kids away, but I wait at the white sign-up table. I thought it would be easier to talk to Edward and Emmett together about the boys rather than separately.

 

After what feels like an eternity, Lucian walks up with Edward, and Emmett with Damon. "So, how'd they do?"

 

"Damon is great, and he listens well. He needs to work on focus, though. I kept catching him looking over toward where his brother was."

 

"I just was checking. I'll do better next time," Damon defends quickly.

 

"You better, or you'll do laps," Emmett warns him with a smirk on his face.

 

"Yes, coach," Damon mumbles back with his shoulders slumped.

 

"And how did Lucian do?" I question Edward. I'm more concerned with how Lucian did because of the issues he has in school with other kids. He's also very shy and likes to keep to himself.

 

Edward meets my eyes and they freeze me with the intensity of green they have. "Lucian is the fastest kid on the team. We have to work on communication and speaking up, but I think he's going to fit right in." He smiles and pats Lucian on the shoulder.

 

"All the practice schedules are on the sheet at the end of the table, and it also has the game schedule." Edward points to a paper that I missed.

 

"Okay, see you coaches later." I smile and wave as I take the schedule off the table.

 

The boys talk nonstop about the first practice and upcoming games. They compare and talk about their coaches. I'm so excited for them.

 

 

But all of that comes to a halt when we arrive home and I see a note stuck to my door. The handwriting is familiar and makes my blood boil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shout, hoping my personal assistant hears me. In the last month, I've gone through two of them. They're all stupid; missing files, screwing up my calendar, and not putting my coffee where I want it.

 

The mistakes that my newest PA makes causes my mind to wander towards Bella. I've been having lunch there every weekday that I'm not horribly booked. The benefit of being the boss of a company is that I can make sure I'm free to go down to Paul's Diner most days.

 

After the last major over-tip I left her, we've established a more cordial relationship. Bella is a hard worker. I've watched her run the whole diner plus watch her kid brothers. I'm still assuming they're her brothers; they have some similarities, but she's just too young to be their mom.

 

Needing to distract myself, I call for Stephanie, my assistant, to come in my office. "Is everything set for Saturday's sign-up?" I shuffle some papers, not looking at her in the hopes it makes her feel intimidated.

 

"Yes, the field has been booked, flyers and other advertisements have been put out, and I have made sure Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen are aware of the schedule for the day," she replies timidly.

 

I nod and wave my hand, dismissing her. I wonder if Bella would want to bring her brothers. They're in the diner most days, and they seem well behaved for two young boys. I'm confident it has something to do with Bella's influence.

 

I look at my watch and notice it's time to go to down to the diner.  _Thank God!_ I get up from the desk, buttoning my suit jacket. I chose my midnight blue Hugo Boss suit, thinking of Bella when picking it out. I want to get her attention, something I've noticed takes a lot of effort. After the money, she hasn't had any conversation with me other than ordering and asking how my day is. Mostly she just does her job no matter what I'm wearing or any comments I might say to her.

 

I meet up with Jasper and Emmett in the lobby of the building. "The little women too busy today?" I joke, slapping Emmett on the back.

 

Emmett laughs. "Yes, Rose had to go yell at some people that messed up her design. You seem relieved, Edward. It's not because we're going to see a pretty little waitress today, is it?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

 

I really hate that he knows me so well. I choose to ignore him and begin to walk to our destination.

 

"I think you're on to something, Em," Jaspers chuckles behind me.  _Assholes._

 

The smell of pie and grease permeate my nose the moment I open the doors. The bell rings above my head and the face I wait to see every day appears from behind the counter and smirks at the sight of us. Her hair is in her usual pony tail, she's wearing her uniform of a mustard-colored shirt and black pants, but her shoes today look a little newer. Something for herself! I can't help but put my head down to hide my smile from her.

 

I see the boys walking around the diner, and it looks like she's put them to work cleaning the tables. We sit at our usual spot, making sure we get Bella as our waitress. Though I suspect no matter where we sit we would get Bella. I've seen the woman work the whole diner.

 

She greets us quickly with menus. "I'm going to guess drinks today will consist of Mountain Dew, sweet tea, and for you, freshly brewed coffee." She is bouncing foot to foot almost in a chipper motion. It's so great to see her lively.

 

"Sounds about right, darling," Jasper answers for us.

 

"Your southern accent does nothing for me, Jasper, save it for your energetic wife." She raises her brows at him, then turns on her heels and walks away to get our drinks. I watch the kids wash tables and splash water at each other when they think no one is looking. It reminds me so much of myself and Emmett when we were just boys.

 

"You should just ask her out already," Emmett states while looking at his menu.

 

I sigh, because I want to get to know Bella, but after Kate's betrayal I don't think I'm ready to date someone.

 

"She's not Kate, Edward. Bella is better than her," Jasper comments from behind his menu. The dick assumes he knows what I'm thinking.

_"Kate, we need to talk." I stormed into our apartment we'd recently moved into. I'd noticed missing funds from our joint account I'd set up, close to two thousand dollars pulled out in cash._

_Kate got up from the couch, her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun. "What's going on, Edward?" Her voice didn't give anything away._

_"Why the hell did you pull two grand out of the account?"_

_Tears suddenly sprung from her eyes, and she blurted, "I'm pregnant."_

 

I come back to the present from the horrible memory to see Bella setting my coffee cup in the correct spot.

 

"Okay, gentlemen, what will you be eating today?" Bella's honey voice is happy today, which seems to dissipate the sour mood I was developing.

 

"I'll be having the American burger, medium rare, all the way, with fries," Emmett orders first.

 

"I'll do the bacon burger, medium rare, with fries." Jasper is next, handing his menu back to Bella.

 

"And for you, Edward?" Bella's chocolate eyes look to mine and I just want to fall into them.

 

"Edward." Emmett nudges me.  _Fuck!_

 

"I'll have my usual sub." I hastily hand her my menu and look away, embarrassed.  

 

She nods with a confused expression on her face and walks away, which allows me to check out her ass in the process.

 

"Dude, you have it bad," Emmett laughs and Jasper joins him.

 

"You both can fuck yourselves." I cross my arms like a child.  _I'm a fucking twenty-eight year old man_. I quickly uncross my arms.

 

The rest of lunch is quiet and awkward since my staring issue with Bella. I go back to my office to finish work and wind up firing my PA because she lost the paperwork for an upcoming merger I was conducting.

 

Saturday morning comes and we set up our table, getting all the paperwork set out before parents and kids start coming over to sign up for the Cullen Inc. team, the Phoenixes.

 

"Oh God, the Newton kid is back, thank God he's yours this year." Emmett looks at his clipboard as the trouble maker comes up. Newton is an only child and his parents spoil him like I have never seen before.

 

"You'll be in my group this year, Michael, you excited?" I ask him with a friendly smile as I hand his mom the clipboard.

 

"Yes, coach. I've been working all summer to be the best I can."

 

"Alright, Quil is over at the field, go over and get started with him." I point in the direction of my intern who volunteered to help me coach this year. He's a good kid that has a lot of potential.

 

"Okay." He jogs to the field.

 

"How many is that so far?" I ask, looking at the list I started about half an hour ago when kids started to arrive.

 

"We have about six so far, you?" Jasper answers.

 

"I have eight now." I look up and see my favorite pair of eyes. Her hair is down and is almost at her waist, and she's wearing jean shorts and a tank top. I can tell her clothes have been worn one too many times. The boys seem excited, but the taller one seems nervous, biting his lip.

 

"Hey, Bella," Jasper greets Bella cheerfully. "You dragged your big sister down here to play some football?" he asks Bella's brothers.

 

"She isn't my sister, she's my mom," the tallest corrects Jasper. I can feel my lungs lose air and my chest tighten. How the hell can she be their mom?  _What the fuck!_  This woman is a mom? I can't believe it.

 

I look at her and see her blush spread on her face and down her chest. I feel embarrassed for her. She had to be thirteen or fourteen maybe when the oldest was born.  _My God. Bella has two kids._

 

Bella clears her voice, gently raising the tallest boy's arm. "Lucian is ten," then she raises her other boy's arm, "and Damon is eight."

 

Trying to distract my thoughts from the fact this woman I want to date is a mother, I grab up a clipboard and begin to rattle off, "Here's the paperwork for Lucian; he'll be with my assistant, Quil. Jasper and Emmett will be Damon's coaches, and I think Jasper has the papers for you to fill out for him." I hand her the clipboard roughly, not really meaning to, but I'm in shock.   

 

Looking at Lucian, I can't help but smile at him. For almost a month I've been watching him. I know what a recluse he is. "I'm having my group start warm-up with Quil down on that field." I point to Quil. "You can go join them, Lucian."

 

Lucian looks to his mom, still biting his lip nervously.  

 

Bella bends down to meet his eyes. "Hey, sweetheart, don't you want to play football anymore?"

 

I watch as Lucian pushes his glasses up his nose before finally speaking. "Yes, I do. I'm just scared that the other kids will tease me like the kids did at school."

I feel so bad for this boy. I used to be that kid in school that everyone teased because of how smart I was and how I didn't want to run around, I wanted to read. I bend down next to Bella.  

 

"If anyone bothers you like that, you tell me or Quil. I will not tolerate anything like that. On this team, we treat each other with respect." I keep my voice firm but comforting. I want him to like being on my team, but I also want him to trust me.

 

"Okay," he agrees, seeming more confident than he was just a moment before.

 

"If anyone messes with you, I got your back, brother." The other son of Bella's--  _she has two_!-- states while puffing out his chest and then narrowing his eyes at the boys that Lucian will be joining.

 

I want to laugh at this kid's brass. I peek an eye over to Emmett, remembering the days that he used to stick up for me before I started to do it on my own.  

 

"Damon." Bella sighs as she stands up. I follow suit.

 

"I'm not sure you can play on my team if you're going to have that kind of attitude," Emmett addresses Damon in a no-nonsense voice. I can't help but agree with him, though. I look over to Bella to see her reaction, and I'm puzzled to see a small smile form.

 

"Sir, I love my brother, and he's my only brother. He's smart and has a big heart, that's what my mom says, anyway. I have to use my size and protect him." I want to hug this kid, I feel for him so much.

 

"I understand how you feel, big guy, but on this team, we don't fight. We use our words and talk things out. I don't know if you can handle that." Emmett crosses his arms. I understand what he's trying to get Damon to do, now.

 

I see Damon's mouth pop open in response to my brother's statement. "I really want to play. I promise I will try really hard, please let me play." His voice is small and pleading. I know Emmett is going to let him, but he wanted to hear this from Damon.

 

Emmett clasps Damon's shoulder gently and then bends down. "And that's all I need from you, is to try. If you're having any problems you come to me or Jasper." He gestures over to Jasper, who tips his imaginary hat back. "We'll figure it out."

 

"Okay." Damon nods his head in understanding. These kids remind me so much of myself and Emmett when we were younger.

 

"Alright, let's get over to where we'll be practicing, and your mom can get all the paperwork done." Emmett stands up and begins to lead Damon away.

 

I see Bella nudge Lucian to get moving along as well.

 

I have no idea what to say to her. I feel angry, even though I know I shouldn't because it isn't any of my business. We don't even have any kind of friendship.

 

"I guess I better get to these." Bella waves the one clipboard that I gave her and then grabs one from the other section of the table.

 

"If you have any questions, Jasper can answer them," I say to her curtly. I shouldn't feel this betrayed by her. I hate these irrational feelings. I walk over to the practice field where Quil has them doing stretches.

 

"Quil, how we doing?" I slap him on the back, taking the clipboard from him.

 

"We're doing good. I think we're ready to learn some drills," he responds cheerfully.

 

"Alright boys, bring it in," I call to the thirteen boys we have in total for the team. I quickly explain drills and positions to them and how we're going to figure out who will go where.

 

After a few running drills, I notice that Lucian is fast and can run without getting winded. But I also notice he lets the other kids talk over him, and he doesn't ask questions when I can tell he's confused.

 

"Lucian!" I call his name, and wave my hand for him to come to me. I watch as he pushes his glasses up and bites his lip as he jogs over to me.

 

"Yes, coach." His voice is low and timid.

 

"Are you okay, you like it so far?" I question him gently.

 

"I like it very much. I like to run," he says to the ground.

 

I nod my head, trying to figure out what he needs. "Are the kids treating you okay?"

 

"I guess," he whispers.

 

I squat down. "Lucian, look at me, please."

 

His eyes meet mine and they're the same shape and color as his mom's, except hidden behind his glasses. Currently, they're watering up just a bit.

 

"You're an amazing runner. I think you are going to be amazing on our team. If anyone is bothering you, you can tell me and we will get it figured out." I keep my eyes on his so he knows I'm being honest and he can hopefully trust me.

 

"I just feel out of place. I never been on a team before, so I don't know how. The other kids aren't mean." His voice is still soft and he's fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

 

"Well, it takes time to form a team; we're just on our first day." I hope to lay rest to his worries.

 

"Also, coach, all the other kids talk about expensive gear and clothes. My mom can't do that for me or my brother. I don't know how I can be on the team if I don't have the right stuff," he says in a rush. He looks down again, and I can see his tan skin blush red just a bit.

 

The feeling that comes over me is something I have never experienced. This kid worries about his mom and what she can afford. I just, I have to make this better. "Well, that's a choice by their parents, but I actually get all the gear and shirts that are needed. In fact, after this last mock game, I'll get yours and your brother's sizes just in case your mom forgot."

 

I watch a smile break out on his face. "Really? Thank you. I better get out there, then." And he's gone in a flash.

 

I watch as he gets more into the game this time. I wonder if his worries were more about whether his mom could afford for them to play than about being part of the team.

 

The parents start to pick up their kids, and I make sure to get sizes of pants, shirts, and shoes from Lucian for him and his brother.

 

I notice Bella hasn't come down to the field, so I take Lucian back up to the table where I meet with Emmett, Damon and Jasper.

 

"So, how'd they do?" Bella asks us anxiously and I can see where Lucian gets his lip biting habit from.

 

"Damon is great, and he listens well. He needs to work on focus, though. I kept catching him looking over toward where his brother was," my brother answers first.

 

"I just was checking. I'll do better next time," Damon responds quickly.

 

"You better, or you'll do laps," Emmett warns him with a smirk on his face.

 

Damon's shoulders slump and he mumbles back, "Yes, coach."

 

"And how did Lucian do?" Bella addresses me, worry written on her face.

 

"Lucian is the fastest kid on the team. We have to work on communication and speaking up, but I think he's going to fit right in." I smile and pat Lucian's shoulder.

 

Wondering if she got the schedules for practices and games, I mention it to her. "All the practice schedules are on the sheet at the end of the table, and it also has the game schedule."

 

I watch her eyes widen. She must have missed it. She grabs it up quickly. "Okay, see you coaches later."

 

I can't help but watch her walk away with the boys. "She is a fucking mom." I turn to my brother and brother-in-law.

 

"Yeah, and a dam good one," Jasper replies as he finishes putting the papers up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

 

My hands keep crinkling the note over and over, allowing the anger I'm feeling to be taken out on the paper. I have to keep it from the boys, which has not been fun at all. Naturally, tears well up every time I read the note:

 

_Agree to my rights being terminated or I start making your life hell. Starting with me calling CPS._

 

Damon tried grabbing it from me, Lucian then tried while Damon was distracting me. I won with my  _mother_  tone and look.

 

I can't just toss it out because they've been looking through the trash and anywhere they can think of that I might have put it. I've been keeping it on me at all times. I want to burn it, but I know I should keep it so that I can use it against him. I've been thinking of how to bring it up to Irina to get her help.

 

It‘s been a week since I found it; time and the boys being busy with football have been the needed distractions to help me keep them from trying as hard to find the note as they did at first.

 

The first practice after signing up, Edward gave me a heart attack when he gave the boys two bags of clothes and cleats.

 

"You can't do this. Kids and parents will think they're getting special treatment. I could have gotten anything they needed!" I ranted for almost a full minute before Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

 

"I do this for any member of the team if they need it. Now, the other parents opted out. You didn't say anything, so I went ahead and got them some gear and clothes for games and practices," he explained, keeping his warm hand on my mouth.

 

I felt guilty; I know I should be grateful. And I was, I _am_  extremely grateful. I just feel like a failure that someone else did that and not me. Then when I was watching my kids look at the clothes with the biggest smiles, knowing they're going to be part of a team and fit in, made me feel so indebted.

 

The bell from the door of the diner startles me out my reverie. I look over and see my regulars; it must be one thirty and it's all of them today.

 

"Good afternoon, Bella!" Alice greets me cheerfully.

 

"Hello, Alice, and everyone else." I chuckle, starting their usual drink order. "I'm getting your drinks, do you guys need a menu today or you know what you want?"

 

"Menu," Rose answers quickly.

 

I grab up their drinks and menus while they take their normal spot in the diner. "Here we go." I set everything down for them. I notice Edward is typing on his phone, apparently not really paying much attention. Or so I thought.

 

"Where are the boys today?" He still doesn't look up at me as he asks me about  _my_  children.

 

"Damon and Lucian are with Tanya's partner Irina today," I answer him coolly. I'm so frustrated with the mixed feelings I have for this man. I love the interaction he has with Lucian and Damon, but I don't want to set us up for them or me to get hurt. Edward is out of my league.

 

He nods his head, still not looking at me. I have the urge to rip the phone out of his hands to force him to look up.

 

But I don't. "Alright, I'll give you guys a few minutes." I smile and walk to the kitchen's back area to start the dishwasher.

 

I'm humming to myself when I hear Paul call me from his ‘office'. His voice is slurred, making my stomach turn and every hair on my body stick up. I walk to the office, suddenly feeling a hand grab my wrist. He yanks me in the office and the slams the door closed behind me.

 

"What the hell, Paul?" I shout at him, trying to pull my wrist away.

 

He squeezes tighter and yanks me closer to him. His breath washes over my face making me want to faint at the disgusting odor that floods my nose. I feel myself gag.

 

"I'm done waiting." He leans in to kiss me. In a panic, I head-butt him, immediately feeling wetness pouring from my nose. As he staggers back a little I bring my knee up and hit him in the balls. Paul finally lets my wrist go.

 

"You are a disgusting pig. I quit!" I shout at him, then I quickly escape the office. I find a hand towel for my nose, then I search for Tanya so I can tell her to get my tables.

 

Trying not to let the panic take over, I find Tanya. "Tan!" my voice is muffled behind the towel.

 

"Bella, what the hell?" Her voice is thick with concern as she comes over to me.

 

"Paul tried to kiss me, and I head-butted him. I quit!" The panic begins to rise as I explain what happened.

 

"Shh, it's okay. You go to my place and let Irina clean you up and we'll figure it out later." She comforts me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I try to keep the tears at bay and embrace her back.

 

"I'll see you after your shift." I step out of the hug and leave the back area and into to the seating area of the diner.

 

I see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Edward is the only one to see me at first. Now I can feel the tears trickle down my cheeks.

 

"Bella!" Edward gets up from the booth and walks toward me.

 

I put my hand up and stop him. "I'm okay. Tanya will take care of you guys," I tell him quickly. I wave to everyone else as they stare at me in stunned silence.

 

I walk away and down the street, and panic finally hits me. I have no job _. How the hell am I going to take care of the kids now? What the fuck am I going to do?_

 

By the time I get to Irina I'm in the middle of a full-blown melt down. Irina distracts the kids with the TV in the guest room while she takes me to the bathroom. I tell her everything that happened while she cleans my nose up.

 

"I want to fucking kill him. I need to get hired by Whitlock and then I will fucking take everything he owns!" Irina rants, waving her hands around.

 

"Just drop it, Irina. I need to focus on finding another job." A job that allows the boys to be there when they aren't in school, and it must be first shift hours because I can't pay a babysitter, and of course my kids aren't old enough to be left alone. I am  _so_  screwed.

 

"Tanya is off tomorrow, and she'll watch the boys so you can come with me. I'm trying the Whitlock office again, and I heard there's a personal assistant position available somewhere in the building," she explains to me.

 

I stare at her blankly, then I start laughing. "A PA, really, Irina? I have no schooling. And what boss is going to be okay with letting my kids hang out while they wait for me to get off work?"

 

"You're going to try. Who knows?" she says, like it's the simplest thing in the world.

 

"I don't want to argue, so fine." I touch my nose a bit and wince. It's going to swell and be bruised tomorrow.

 

Damon and Lucian freak out at the sight of me. "It's okay, I had a little accident. But I do have to tell you that I no longer work at the diner." I feel guilty for lying about my injuries, but they're not old enough to hear the truth. They don't need to worry, and I don't want to try to explain Paul's motives.

 

Tanya comes home and orders pizza and agrees with tomorrow's plans. She makes me go in her closet and try on some of the professional attire she used to wear before she started the job at the diner.  

 

After the fashion show and lots of giggle-fits from Lucian and Damon, who are not use to seeing me in nice clothes, I curl up with them and go to sleep. While they're sleeping, one on each side of me, I pray. I'm not normally one to do so, but I just need some help.  _Please, God, give me a break_.  _I just want to give my kids a life they deserve._

 

I don't sleep much, due to the pain from my nose and the stress of not having a job. The boys are still sleeping when I get up and hop in the shower to wash the yuck of yesterday off. I look in the mirror when I get out; there are dark circles under my eyes, and my nose is slightly swollen with a bit of blue and green around it. I look like a mess.  _Who would hire me looking like this?_

 

Trying not to overthink it, I pull my hair up and apply some light makeup before putting on the outfit that Tanya loaned me for today.

 

I walk out of the bathroom and the smell of bacon hits me, then my stomach growls.  _When was the last time I ate?_

 

I spot Irina at the stove cooking and Tanya kissing her neck while whispering who knows what. Something tells me it's either sweet or dirty because Irina has a big smile on her face.

 

"Morning," I call out, feeling horrible that I interrupted them.

 

Irina whistles. "You look good cleaned up."

 

I feel the blush rise in my cheeks. "Oh, yeah, dark circles and a bruised, swollen nose is the new look," I say sarcastically.

 

"Oh, shut it. You can barely see anything. Now let's get going. I  _will_  see Jasper Whitlock today," Irina announces in a scary, determined voice.

 

"His name is Jasper?" Jasper isn't a common name. I have a gut feeling that her Jasper and my regular are the same.

 

"Yes. I've done so much research to impress him and get into the intern position."

 

I nod, walking into the guest room and giving the boys a quick kiss on the forehead. I  _will_  get a job today.

 

We arrive at the tall glass building and it's not far from the diner. Another box checked that this might be one of the group of regulars.

 

"Okay, his office is all the way down here." She points to a long hallway to the left of where we're standing.

 

The office is gorgeous, and two ladies are behind a big red oak desk looking bored.

 

"Good morning, I am here to speak to Mr. Whitlock about an intern position," Irina says confidently.

 

You can see they both recognize her from the multitude of times she's been in here. "We told you we gave him the resume but he wasn't impressed." The woman with overly bleached blonde hair doesn't even look up from her nail file.

 

"I want him to say that to me, then," Irina grits out.

 

"No," she replies in a bored tone.

 

Before Irina can say anything more, I come up with an idea. "Could you please tell him Bella Swan needs to speak with him regarding my son? Jasper is my son's coach." I pray this is the same Jasper.

 

"Oh, hold on." She grabs up her phone and repeats the message. "Yes, sir." She hangs it up, looking back at me. "He'll be out to get you in a moment."

 

I can't believe my luck. I can help Irina get around these bitches.

 

"Bella," Jasper says my name in that southern drawl.

 

I look to Irina and whisper, "I totally guessed that it was the same guy as my lunchtime regular." She nods her head, but her eyes never leave Jasper, because she's on a mission.

 

"Hi, Jasper, is there anywhere we can speak privately?" I ask with the little confidence I have left, remembering that he saw me yesterday and the shape I was in when I left the diner.

 

"Yeah, follow me." He leads us into a conference room. "Take a seat. Everything okay with Damon?" He seems concerned, which makes me feel horrible for using it as a ruse to get Irina in touch with him.

 

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I really didn't need to speak with you. You see, this is my friend Irina. She's looking for an internship and she's been trying to get into your office, but the ladies out there seem to not like her."

 

A smirk graces his lips. "No, they must not, because I haven't even heard of you, sorry, Irina."

 

"Sir, I am the best candidate for your intern program." She gives him a portfolio with what I assume is her resume and other things showing how amazing she is.

 

He takes it and immediately opens it and reads it. "You are interested in family law and LGBTQ rights, also?" He seems very interested by this.

 

"Yes, sir I am." Her voice gives away her excitement.

 

"I'll let you guys talk; I'm going to see if there are any job opportunities around here," I announce before getting up.

 

"Top floor," Jasper tells me, and his smile is even bigger. I don't question him, I just thank him. It's not long before I find myself at the top floor where there is a  _lot_  of shouting.

 

Following the cussing, I find myself watching Edward tossing a phone across the room. "Fucking stupid ass people! Where the fuck is that merger file?"

 

I don't know what gets into me, but I walk in and grab the phone, putting it on the desk. Edward eyes go wide looking at me. I ignore him and start looking through the crap on his desk. "What does the file look like?" I ask, pulling folders and papers out.

 

"It should have a heading, reading ‘James Hunter'. It has numbers and sales rates." I can tell he's still shell-shocked as I grab a folder that has what he describes.

 

"There's that." I hand it to him, then I start organizing the folders and the desk when the phone rings and on instinct, I answer it. "Edward Cullen's office, this is Bella speaking, how may I help you?" I hope that's an appropriate greeting.

 

"I have a meeting scheduled with Mr. Cullen tomorrow, I just wanted to confirm this," says the deep voice on the other end of the line.

 

"May I have your name, please?"

 

"James Hunter."

 

"Okay, one moment please, let me pull up the calendar." In reality, I hit the mute button and turn to the still unmoving Edward. "You and Mr. Hunter have a meeting tomorrow, yes?"

 

"Yes, at ten AM."  _He can speak_ , I think to myself as I unmute the phone.

 

"Yes, Mr. Hunter. I have you right here for ten AM."

 

He thanks me quickly and hangs up.

 

"You're hired." Edward walks into his office and shuts the door behind him.

 

 _Shit! I am Edward's PA_.  _I have a job!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

**EPOV**

 

_I picked up the onesie for my future child. "I got this so that you can see that I'm happy. I want a family," I told Kate as she paced back and forth._

 

_"I'm going to need money, Edward. I'm not like you," she wailed._

 

_"I have an account set up so that you can get whatever you and the baby need," I assured her._

 

_"Really?" She stopped pacing and stared at me with a neutral expression._

 

_"Let me get the bank card for you." I walked toward our bedroom, but as I opened the door I found myself at the beach._

 

_I saw two boys running, splashing in the waves. But my focus was on the beautiful brunette standing in the sand._

 

_"There you are. You need to holler at your boys." Bella was smiling at me and just glowing with her pregnant belly._

 

_I couldn't help but return her smile. "And what are they doing that they need to be yelled at for?" I chuckled while leaning in for a kiss._

 

I shoot up from the bed confused as fuck. I'm used to having the occasional nightmare of Kate. But Bella, and having a baby with her? I fall back on my bed and rub my hands up and down my face.

 

I've been thinking more and more about Bella. The way she's so involved at every practice and the affection she gives her boys. She works to the bone to give them everything they need.

 

Lucian is smart and loves working out problems and he's as fast as the wind. He gets along with only-child-syndrome Mike Newton somehow; they seem to click and it works great for the team.

Damon is a fireball of a kid; he's a different kind of smart and has a lot of heart. I swear that Damon could be Emmett's kid with the mouth and build Damon has, but he has russet skin like his brother. Considering that Bella is pale white, I'm positive they get it from their father, who is obviously not in the picture. Neither kid talks about him and I've certainly never seen him.

 

I sigh, knowing I should get up and get ready for work.

 

Entering the office an hour later, I see the temp service I contacted sent someone over quickly.  She's sitting at the front desk wearing something very inappropriate for a business such as mine.

 

Her dark hair is flowing down her back, and her skirt is riding up her thighs to the point that I'm sure she didn't wear any underwear. Her shirt is super low cut and I can see her nipples saying hello to everyone.

 

I walk up to the desk and she takes me in slowly, giving me a flirtatious smile.  _Fuck no!_

 

"Get the hell out, I don't need some wanna be street worker greeting clients or my family." I don't wait for a response before I slam my office door shut.

 

With no PA again, shit isn't getting done, so I have to ask Emmett if his assistant can do a few things for me. Of course, he has to give me shit. Lunch can't come fast enough, but thinking of lunch makes me think about my dream of Bella's round belly and it goes straight to my cock. What is wrong with me?

 

I meet my family in the lobby of the building so we can walk together over to the diner.

 

We walk in to the chime of the door and Bella's brown eyes flickering up at us, then a breathtaking smile forming on her face.

 

"Good afternoon, Bella!" Alice greets Bella with her usually chipper demeanor.

 

Just seeing her starts getting my dick hard. I quickly take my phone out so that I can calm myself. But all I see is Bella pregnant with my baby.

 

"Hello, Alice, and everyone else." I hear her laugh. "I'm getting your drinks; do you guys need a menu today, or you know what you want?"

 

"Menu," Rose answers quickly for us.

 

I stay focused on my phone, pretending to be doing something important. I notice the boys are nowhere in sight, and I wonder where they are.

 

"Here we go." Bella sets everything in front of us.

 

"Where are the boys today?" I ask her without looking up. I see her in my peripheral, and her eyes narrow at me with irritation.

 

"Damon and Lucian are with Tanya's partner Irina today," she answers me coolly. I must have irritated her with the question. I just nod my head and she gives me this look like she wants to hit me.

 

I guess she decides against whatever she must have been thinking, because she smiles instead.

 

"Alright, I'll give you guys a few minutes." She walks to the back area where I can't see her.

 

"I thought she was going to shove your phone down your throat when you asked about her kids like you have any right to," Rose says to me from behind her menu.

 

"He has it so bad for her," Emmett comments from behind his menu. They all agree with him.

 

"You all can suck a nut. Assholes." I hear a loud bang from the back. I wonder what that was.

 

I really thought the next time I saw Bella she would be taking our order, but instead I see her come out from the back without her apron and a towel to her nose. Tears stream down her cheeks and her brown eyes are panicked and scared.

 

I can't stop myself from getting up and going towards her. "Bella!"

 

She closes her eyes and more tears fall; she puts up her hand to stop me from going closer to her. "I'm okay. Tanya will take care of you guys," she tells me and my family. Before I can get another word out, she waves and is out the door.

 

I find myself in a worried frenzy. What the hell happened to her? I look up to see Tanya shaking with what appears to be fury.

 

"What can I get you guys?" I can tell she's trying to remain professional, but something is eating at her.

 

"Is Bella okay?" I hear come out of my mouth.

 

Tanya takes a breath, curling her fingers tight around her pad of paper. "Bella  _will_  be okay, but she quit due to our boss being a disgusting, pervy,  _pig_." She shakes her head. "Please pretend you didn't hear that."

 

I don't respond. So, the fucking low-life hurt Bella. I feel the rage boil inside me. I have to get out of here, now. "Excuse me," I grit out as I walk out the door, unsure where I'm going. I spot a rough looking man at the side of the diner.

 

"Stupid bitch," I hear him mumble as he lights up a smoke.

 

I walk toward him. "You own this?" I point to the diner that I will no longer be eating at, because Bella isn't going to be there.

 

"Ya." He takes a drag of his smoke, not looking at me. But I'm looking at him. He has a build like Emmett, and is my height. He stinks, and appears to be on something. I also notice a bruise forming on his face. This is the motherfucker that hurt my Bella.

 

Never in my twenty-eight years of life have I wanted to hit someone so bad. Fuck it, I'm a billionaire. I'll buy my way out of any trouble if I have to. I pull back my arm and let my fist fly, punching him hard in the cheek and watching as he goes down just as hard.

 

"You ever come anywhere near Bella, or her kids, I will  _own_  you and your shit diner before you even light your next smoke." Then I spit on him and head back to my office. I feel a little better, but not nearly enough. I didn't get to have all the time with Bella that I wanted.

 

Instead, I have to go back to emails and paperwork.

 

oOo

_"Screw you. It was my money, you said so," Kate sneered at me._

__  
  


_"No! It was for you and the baby. The baby! You just tried stealing a quarter of a million dollars from me!" I growled back._

__  
  


_"Jokes on you, asshole. I'm not pregnant. And thank God, too. I would never want a kid with you!" She stormed out of the apartment._

__  
  


_I collapsed, putting my head in my hands and crying._

__  
  


_"Baby, don't cry. It's time to feed our baby girl." I felt small hands brush through my hair. I looked up and saw Bella._

__  
  


_"I love you," I snatched her up and listened to her giggle as I began to kiss her._

__  
  


For the second morning in a row, I wake up startled. I feel empty, knowing that the kiss with Bella is just a dream. And for the first time in a long time, I want a kiss; a kiss from her.

 

Today is just shit. Apparently, before that stupid sleazy bitch left yesterday, she decided to half-ass ‘organize' my important papers that I need to look over.

 

"Fucking bitch!" I shout as I start to tear apart the desk.

 

At this point, I'm fifteen minutes into trying to find the Hunter file, and I'm sure everyone in a five-mile radius knows how pissed I am. I toss my phone across the waiting room.

 

"Fucking stupid ass people! Where the  _fuck_  is that merger file?"

 

I see someone out of the corner of my eye, and whip my head up. I'll be damned if it isn't Bella, and she just comes right up to the desk and starts looking through papers and files. I stand up straight and just stare at her. Why is she here? I didn't call any agencies to send anyone. Fuck, is this a dream? I'm dreaming, aren't I? I look at her belly, and it's flat. Maybe not a dream.

 

"What does the file look like?" she asks, not looking at me. She begins to pull folders and papers out from a drawer.

 

"It should have a heading reading ‘James Hunter'. It has numbers and sales rates." My voice sounds far away. Bella is here, and she's helping me. I wonder how she would do with being my personal assistant.

 

She hands me some papers. "There's that." It's the Hunter Merger file. She found this pretty fucking quick.

 

The phone begins to ring as I watch her try to organize the papers in a neat order. I'm about to reach for it, but Bella beats me to it.

 

"Edward Cullen's office, this is Bella speaking, how may I help you?"

 

I watch her as she listens intently to the person on the other end of the line. I think she'll be perfect as my assistant. I could get to know her more, and I would know that she's living better because I would be paying her a decent salary.

 

"May I have your name, please?" Her voice brings me out of my reverie.

 

"Okay, one moment please, let me pull up the calendar." I watch her hit the mute button and turn to me with a determined expression.

 

"You and Mr. Hunter have a meeting tomorrow, yes?"

 

"Yes, at ten AM." I answer quickly and a little firmly. Bella unmutes the phone and confirms the details with who I presume is Mr. Hunter.

 

I didn't have to hold her hand. She just did it. Fuck it, I'm hiring her.

 

"You're hired." I walk away and shut my office door. I grab up my phone and tell HR to get all the paperwork started for a new hire. "I want immediate health insurance for her and her family. I want an eighteen dollar an hour pay rate. I want her to have access to the corporate credit card, and any school tuition for her children or herself to be paid by us if she wishes."

 

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I will get that to you right away," she answers me without question, even though I can hear in her voice that she wants to. It is very unorthodox the way I am doing this, but I need to help Bella.

 

I step back out of my office to see Bella looking around the desk and organizing different folders.

 

I clear my throat and see her jump a bit. I really take her in. She's dressed in a navy-blue skirt and white blouse with a matching navy-blue jacket to finish the outfit. She's breathtaking with her hair up and the little touch of makeup. I do notice a slight bruise around her nose and it is a bit puffy. I want to find that guy and hit him again.

 

"Edward," she closes her eyes and reopens them. "Sorry. Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

 

I smile. "Mrs. Cope from human resources will be coming up with new hire paperwork for you to fill out. I will pay you today in cash, but by next Friday you'll have your first paycheck. Eighteen dollars an hour okay?" I put my hands in my pockets.

 

I didn't know someone's eyes could go so wide. "Eighteen an hour? Wow." She's in shock at the pay. I hope she accepts it.

 

"Yes, anyway, I'll come out after all that's done and give you the rundown on what I expect, and if you have any questions or concerns we can discuss them then."

She nods her head in understanding.

 

I made her speechless. I guess there  _is_  a first time for everything. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

  
Being Edward Cullen's PA is interesting. I have some amazing benefits, and I found the perfect school for Lucian and Damon. After trying to understand what Edward does, I figure I should take some classes to help me since it's all paid for by Cullen Inc.  I also now have an hourly wage of eighteen dollars, full medical benefits, as well as a corporate credit card. Edward has insisted that I need to get a cell phone and laptop so I can be on call and all that annoying shit. I tell him I have no idea what to get.

  
"After the games on Saturday, I'll take you to get them," he states firmly.

  
"Fine." I resist every urge to roll my eyes at my boss.

  
At work, he is just as he warned me from day one; an asshole. I don't take his shit, though. I tell him the truth and smile when he's being an extreme asshole. I think it helps that I see him at football practice and I know how good and patient he is. He and Lucian have such a bond that it pulls at my heart so much. Even with Damon, Edward has this unspoken bond.

  
"Mom, we have to go! The game starts soon," Lucian whines at the front door of our apartment.

  
"Lucian, we have an hour and a half before the game starts at nine," I tell him from the couch. In just three more paychecks we can get out of this place. I talked to Irina about the note from Jake, and she started the process of filing with the court for back payments of child support and possibly charging him with a criminal act for threatening me.

"Coach said we need to be there a bit early so that we can warm up." Lucian flops down on the couch next to me. I feel so happy that he's found something outside his books and journals.

  
"Edward meant for us to be there a half hour early, hun." I pull him under my blankets and cuddle him. "You know I love you." I kiss his hair.

  
"I love you, too, Mom. I'm just nervous and excited. Mike told me the earlier I get there, the better, so we can practice and work on our moves."

  
I roll my eyes; I'm happy he has a friend, but I wish he would've made friends with someone that didn't have only child syndrome. Mike is a good kid, but just doesn't understand things like taking turns and sharing; things that almost ninety percent of the population knows. Or at least, I think they know.

  
"Don't worry, we'll get there in time. Now, let's wake your brother, get breakfast made, and we'll go." I release him from my cuddle grip.

  
Damon plays in the first game and they do amazing. Irina and Tanya are here, of course. Irina has been so excited since she got the internship with Jasper. I'm sure that soon it'll be a permanent job with the way Jasper speaks so highly of her, and the fact that he already has her doing lots of work for important cases.    
  
After they win the game, I stand and make my way out of the bleachers for the thirty-minute break between the games. I stop when I feel someone grab my arm.  
  
I look up and see a furious Jake. "Let go of me before I scream," I tell him in a deadly calm voice.  
  
He does as I ask. "I can't fucking believe you're going after me for child support. I want nothing to do with those fucking kids." His voice is lethal, but I'm worse.  
  
"Yeah, I get that, but I don't fucking care. You do what you want Jake, but I'm tired of letting you  _get_  what you want. Our kids went without because of my idiotic thinking, but  _no more_." I step closer, showing him I'm no longer scared of him.  
  
"Mom?"

 

My whole body goes numb. I turn and see Lucian and Damon standing near me with Edward. Edward looks livid, Lucian looks hurt, and Damon looks confused and angry.  
  
"What a great game, Damon." I smile, trying to change the subject and hoping that Jake will go away.  
  
Damon's smile lights up his whole face. "I know, did you see all those blocks? I even got a touchdown!"  
  
"I saw, baby," I coo, walking closer to them. Edward never takes his eyes off the sperm donor behind me.  
  
"This isn't fucking over, Bella!" Jake yells at me as I pull the kids away and past Edward, who is still standing like a statue.  
  
"Bella?" Tanya and Irina must get the gist that something is up, judging by their worried expressions.  
  
"Can you take the boys to get something from the concession stand?" I smile, mouthing that I'll fill them in later.  
  
"Yeah, come on boys, let Aunt Tanya spoil you." She holds out both her hands. Damon takes one without hesitation, but Lucian stands there staring at me with sad eyes. Irina and Tanya must sense that Lucian needs me more, and they continue on without him.  
  
I bend down and take him in my arms. I feel his tears on my shirt, followed by a sob. I can't help but start to cry with him. I sit right on the ground with him, waiting for him to calm down.  
  
I feel Edward sit with us in the grass. "You are the coolest kid." His voice is a bit shaky.  
  
Lucian doesn't respond, but I feel his head move towards Edward. I rest my cheek on his head, looking at Edward, too. I can see the pain and anger in his eyes, but also something else that I can't place.  
  
"I would give anything in this world to have sons like you and your brother." The sincerity of his words strikes me hard.  
  
"I hate him. I don't want him to be my dad." My heart tears in pieces.  
  
"I'm sorry," I cry, holding him tighter.  
  
"You don't have to play today, Bolt." Edward rubs his back. I smile at the nickname my son has received from his teammates.  
  
"I have to play, I can't let them down." He sniffles, pulling away from me and walking toward the field.  
  
I still have tears rolling down my cheeks.  _What a bastard_. I want to kill him for ruining Lucian's first game.  
  
I feel strong arms pull me into a hug. "I want to kill him. What makes it worse is that I have the money and connections to do it."  
  
I can't help but laugh through my tears. "I really love my job, and I'm sure that Lucian idolizes you, so you can't go to jail." I pull away and look at his face.  
  
"I'm going to help you nail that fuck." His cat green eyes are fierce.  
  
"Thank you?" is my brilliant response.  
  
Lucian and Mike rock their game. I'm so proud that what he heard didn't ruin his game completely. Like I promised, I fill in Tan and Irina on what happened. Irina is livid, and that's an understatement. She curses like a sailor and goes to Jasper, who I think must have the same feeling, because his face turns red and then they disappear.  
  
Lucian fist pumps the air when they win the game, and Mike slings his arm around his shoulders and throws his fist in the air, too.  
  
Damon, Tanya, and I all go down to the field to meet Lucian who's still talking animatedly with Mike. Mike's mother is standing there smiling at the two.  
  
"Lucian, hun, we have to go. Edward is giving us a ride." I raise my voice enough to get my son's attention.  
  
"See you, Mike!" I watch them bump fists and my son runs toward me.  
  
Tanya gives the boys hugs and announces she has to find Irina, and she'll see us when we get done shopping.  
  
We wait for Edward to finish talking to some of the parents before he leads us to a monster of a vehicle that has a driver waiting with the back door open.  
  
"Wow, compensating much?" I raise my eyebrow at Edward.  
  
He scoffs. "I got this because it's safe, since you and the boys are riding with me. I wanted the safest."  
  
"Oh." I have no idea how to respond, because his reasoning is just so sweet.

  
We climb into the vehicle, the boys animated about the game. No emotions are really reaching my oldest son's eyes. I feared this would happen; I always wondered if Lucian remembered Jake from those first few years and the reaction he has tells me that he does.

  
"I figured we would go to the mall, since it would have everything we need to look at in one place." Edward looks at me expectantly.

  
The mall, a place I don't go, and the kids have never been. I can feel the heat rise into my cheeks. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I avoid his eyes.

  
"The mall, that is so cool, we've never gone there," Damon says with excitement, which makes me blush redder with embarrassment.

  
"In that case, we'll have to make something out of it. We can get lunch there, and maybe get some clothes for school and what not." Edward is smiling, and not in the slightest does he seem to feel pity towards them or me.

  
"I don't think school clothes will be an option today." I try again not to be embarrassed that I didn't bring a lot of cash with me.

  
Edward must figure out what I'm getting at. "It's on me, of course. They won their games today, they should get something for that."

  
"Are you planning on giving the other members something for their efforts, as well?" I quickly rebut his attempts.

  
Edward narrows his eyes at me. "It's my money," he says with ringing finality.

  
I raise my bitch brow at him. " _My kids_."

  
"Mom, please?" I almost forgot my kids were in the same vehicle. I look at their pleading faces.

  
"Do what you want," I sigh, knowing I lost the battle. It is Edward's money, after all.

  
oOo

  
I am going to make Edward Cullen's life a living hell. After getting my over-the-top computer and cell phone, he decided my kids,  _my eight- and ten-year-old children_ , need their own cells plus top of the line tablets. He argued it was for school purposes and made me use the company card.

  
I argued, but so many times my boys have gone without. I was heartbroken when Lucian said, ‘It's okay, we can't afford it'. Thus, our new cell phone plan is paid through the company until I can officially take over the bill.

  
We also got them their school uniforms and play clothes for after school. Edward also insisted I get clothes and shoes for work, plus everyday street clothes. He was too bossy for my liking, but I bit my tongue because I didn't want to argue in front of Lucian and Damon.

  
"How cool is this, I can text Mike now. I think he and I will be going to the same school now, too. I have to check at practice Monday," Lucian rambles, already forgetting that he heard his father say that he didn't want him or his brother.

  
Edward smiles brightly at Lucian and Damon, who are overzealous about their new things. They thank him a million times and tell him they'll take good care of everything.

 

"Good, because you won't get any of those replaced," I tell them sternly.

  
They sing the ‘yes, Mom' tune and go back to playing on the phones. We eat at one of the mall restaurants, and as promised Edward picks up the tab.

  
Lucian leans over to my ear. "I love you, thank you," he whispers. I tear up looking back at him.

  
"I love you, too." I hug him to me for a short moment.

  
"Alright, let's get you guys home." Edward smiles and claps his hands together. I give him Tanya's address. "You live with them?" Edward asks nonchalantly.

  
I furrow my brows. "No, my apartment is kind of small, so from time to time we stay with them." I don't feel embarrassed by my apartment, but I'm afraid that he'll feel pity at where we live. I don't need it.

  
"Are you looking to move into something bigger?" he questions me further. He looks genuinely interested in my future.

  
"Yes, I figure in three more paychecks I'll have enough for deposit and first month's rent," I reply easily.

  
"I know of a place you can come look at tomorrow. You don't need a deposit or first month's rent to move in." His face is neutral, but he's staring at me expectantly.

  
I smile wide, thinking this could be something amazing for me and the boys. I could move immediately, and hopefully Jake wouldn't be able to just come in and make himself at home like at my current apartment. "I would love to look at it."

  
"Great, I'll pick you up around nine, is that okay?" He takes out his phone and begins typing something in it.

  
"I'll be at this address, and it sounds like a plan. I'll probably take the boys with me," I warn him.

  
"I would hope so, to make sure they like it." Edward smiles, and his eyes are twinkling with mirth. He looks young and carefree compared to when he's in the office.

  
He drops me off, hugging the kids and saying he'll see us tomorrow. The boys and I make it up to Irina and Tanya's apartment with all our bags.

  
"Jesus, Bells," Tanya laughs, looking at everything.

  
"Edward." I raise one eyebrow, and just by me saying his name, she laughs in understanding.

  
"Alright, let's get everything put away." It doesn't take us long to put the clothes away and then we set up the tablets and phones. Finally, I get my laptop out and play around with that for awhile.

  
"So, you're going to look at an apartment tomorrow with Edward?" Irina asks, pouring herself a glass of wine.

  
"Yes, I hope it's at least two bedroom and decent rent. But I have to at least look at it. No deposit or first month's rent, I can't pass that up." I look at my best friends, hoping they agree with me.

  
They give each other a look, and with a smirk, Irina finally agrees, "Yes, you have to look at it. And with what I know of Edward Cullen through Jasper, I'm sure it will be everything you need."

  
I know my face shows my confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" I can feel myself getting upset that I'm missing something.

  
"Calm down, B, it's nothing bad. Edward is just a really nice guy. If he thought it was too expensive for you, he wouldn't have bothered to mention it." Irina pats my hand with reassurance.

  
The next morning, I get the boys up and ready for Edward to pick us up. They decide to wear one of their new outfits, and so do I. It's nice to be able to wear something that isn't older than I am.  
Edward arrives at exactly nine wearing ripped jeans and a tight t-shirt that shows every ab. I find myself mentally drooling.  _No! I_ cannot _fall for my boss_! I scold myself.

  
He gives me this half smile as his own eyes look me up and down. I‘m wearing a blue tank and capris, nothing fancy.

  
Edward clears his throat. "You guys ready?"

  
"Yes," I answer with a grin. "Boys, Edward is here! Let's go!" I call through the apartment. I hear their footsteps coming quickly to the door.

  
"Alright, clan, let's go." Edward waves us to lead the way.

  
He brought the monstrosity of a vehicle again, with the driver opening the door for us, of course.

  
The building is at the high end of Seattle; the boys could walk to their new school instead of riding a bus, but I would have to ride the city bus to work. It would be worth it, though; it looks very clean and secure.

  
The doorman opens the door for us. Walking in, I feel very out of place. It looks exactly like only rich, entitled people could live here. "Edward, I don't think I could afford a place here," I whisper to him with heat rising to my cheeks.

  
He puts his hand in the middle of my back. "Yes, you will," he answers, sounding so confident.

  
Edward leads us to the elevator where he pushes the thirteenth-floor button; there are fourteen floors total. "It's the only apartment on the floor."

  
I turn quickly to him. I know I'm missing something. If it's the only one on the floor, doesn't that mean it's considered a penthouse? When the elevator doors open, we walk out to a small hallway with a door at the end of it. Edward unlocks the door, and I give him a weird look.

  
"I know the owner of the building," he answers my unasked question cryptically, while opening the door.

  
I gasp as he guides me and the boys in. "Wow, Mom, this place is huge," Damon says in awe.

  
I numbly nod my head.

  
"It has three bedrooms, two baths, equipped with a laundry room and an office. The master bedroom has an ensuite bathroom. Walk-in closets in all the rooms. The kitchen has been completely redone and expanded, so there's an island now." He guides us through this gorgeous over-the-top place. I want it so badly, but there is now way in hell I can afford it. The boys run ahead to look at the bedrooms while I take a gander at the kitchen and laundry room.

  
"Edward, there is no way I can afford this place." I can feel tears pool in my eyes. I should have never brought the kids.

  
"It's five hundred a month and it includes all utilities except internet and cable." He pulls something out of his back pocket. How did I miss that? It's a packet with several pages. He hands it to me, and I look down at it. It's a renter's agreement.

  
I stare back at him. "I don't know why you're doing this for me, but I  _will_  repay you somehow for this." I sign the bottom, trying not to let my tears of overwhelming happiness fall on it.

  
"Mom, are we really going to move here?" Lucian runs into the kitchen excitedly.

  
"Yes, baby we are." I give Edward a thankful smile and hug my kids.

  
I think my prayers are slowly being answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**   
  


She was something out of a playboy magazine, in my perverted mind, anyway. Bella was wearing a blue tank top with a pair of black capris, and her ass looked positively grabbable. I wanted to pick her up by it and wrap her legs around my waist.  _Stop! Now!_

 

I sigh, adjusting myself in the back of the vehicle. I dropped her back off with her friends after I made copies of the renter's agreement and gave her the keys to the place. She said she would need help moving in the next week, since the boys start school in two weeks. It's going to get crazy between work, practices, games, and now getting Bella into the apartment.

 

I should have told her the truth about it, that I own the building and a few like it. In reality, it's a nice investment if you know what you're doing. When I found that she needed a place and was going to start looking, I couldn't help but think about the place underneath mine. I‘ve kept it empty so that I wouldn't have to worry about neighbors under me.

 

It was a relief to see Lucian have a spark in his eyes again. After the confrontation at the game yesterday with the man that donated sperm to create the two coolest kids, I'm still boiling at how a man could not want to be part of his kids' lives. If Bella and her boys weren't there, I'm sure I would have beat the living fuck out of him.

 

I can honestly say that's why I spoiled Lucian and Damon with the phones, tablets, and clothes. I wanted to show them that there  _is_  a good man in their lives. Whatever Bella has planned to get even with me because of it will be worth it.

 

Part of me wants to turn around and go back to spend more time with all of them.

 

The phone ringing breaks me out of my thoughts."Edward Cullen," I answer.

 

"Edward, honey, your father and I wanted to let you know that we are doing lunch with all of you kids to catch up." My mother's voice is soothing and excited. They must have gotten home from the European tour they've been on for the last couple of months.

 

"If my siblings are going to be there, I better be, too," I joke with my mom.

 

"Oh, Edward," she lightly scolds me.

 

"I'll be there Mom, see you soon, love you," I hear her tell me that she loves me, too, and then I hang up.

 

"Garrett, change of plans," I tell my driver.

 

"To your parents', sir?"

 

"Yes," I answer, looking at my cell to see if I have any pressing emails.

 

My parents are well-off, my dad being a world renowned surgeon and my mom a celebrity interior designer. But my siblings and I were raised to work for what we wanted just like our parents had.

 

Garrett pulls up to the mini mansion of a home that sits on ten acres of land that my mom likes to use to host events for the different charities that she's involved in.

 

He opens my door and I hear my mom gush, "Edward, you look happy!"

 

"I'm barely out of the car, Mom, how can you tell that?" I chuckle as she grabs me in for a hug.

 

"You were smiling instead of that scowl you've had on your face for the last few years." She cups my cheek and gives me her  _mother_  look.

 

"Better go in, I'm starving," I say, trying to change the subject of my happiness.

 

I don't want to get into why I seem to be happier than I used to be; it's all because of Bella. It's too bad my siblings go ahead and make the lunch discussion all about her.

 

"She has these two adorable boys that come into the office with her; she's raised them right," Rose gushes about Lucian and Damon.

 

"I can't wait to meet them." My mom's smile can't get any bigger.

 

"You haven't said much, Edward." My dad would notice my lack of input.

 

"That's because he has the hots for her." Emmett manages to keep all his food in his mouth while he rats me out.  _Fucking dick!_

 

I feel my parents' eyes on me, waiting for me to say something. "She's the best assistant I've had, and her kids are cool," I say lamely.

 

My parents must feel pity for me, because the Bella subject is dropped and they ask instead how our businesses are going. This goes on for the rest of lunch, but as I'm leaving, my mother pulls me aside.

 

"Bella seems very nice, and like a good mother." She gives me a look that says, _tell me what I want to know_.

 

"She is," I answer, trying to avoid any touchy subjects, as in my growing feelings for Bella.

 

"What about the kids' father?" she asks me softly.

 

I growl just a little bit. "He's a deadbeat. He came to the game yesterday just to holler at Bella about how he doesn't want anything to do with Lucian or Damon. He didn't even care that they heard him say that," I spit, anger growing inside me as I remember the heartbroken tears Lucian shed after Jake left.

 

Esme Cullen is the essence of a mom. Her dedication to me and my siblings, plus her career, is something to be revered. So, I'm sure her hearing how Bella is struggling with someone like her kids' father angers her.

 

"Those poor kids, and poor Bella." She puts her hand on my arm to calm me a bit.

 

"I've been silently helping her; she would have my balls if she knew about the apartment."

 

My mom raises her eyebrow at me.  _Shit,_  I said that out loud.

 

"The, uh, the apartment below me. I'm renting it to her for five hundred a month, including utilities." I feel ashamed at my lies.

 

"That's very nice of you." She's hedging for more.

 

"She doesn't know I own the building and that the rent she has agreed upon is less than half of what the condo is worth."

 

Her eyes widen. "Edward Anthony Cullen, why are you hiding these things from her?"

 

"Because she deserves this break. She is the hardest working person I've met, besides you, and she dotes on her kids. Even when she can't afford to do so. She doesn't even think of herself. I know she was skipping meals to feed her kids. But she won't take charity; she has to work to earn everything. I know she deserves this place, and so do her boys." I know I'm ranting, trying to justify what I've done.

 

"When she finds out, I hope for your sake she forgives you." My mom shakes her head. "I'm proud of the man you are and what you're trying to do for her. But being a proud woman, she is going to be furious." She pats my cheek lovingly and lets me leave.

 

My mom's words rattle through my brain all the way home. Now I'm wondering if I'm going to lose her because I wanted to help her.

 

oOo

 

_"Edward," Bella moaned my name as I entered her._

 

_"Fuck!" I cursed. She felt so good around my dick._

 

_"More, please Edward! I need more of you." She pushed her heels into my ass._

 

_I started to ram into her. Watching her arch her back in her pleasure was the most amazing thing._

 

_"I'm going to come, baby," she sobbed out._

 

Beep! Beep!

 

 _What the fuck_! I look around.

 

Beep! Beep!

 

I find myself waking up with an extremely painful hard on as I slam my hand down on my alarm.

 

I feel like a raging sixteen-year-old boy right now. I get into the shower and grab a hold of my stiff dick and picture Bella as I take care of it.

 

I am going to hell.

 

Bella is in the office on the computer when I walk in. I see the boys wearing headphones as they play on their tablets and I can't help but smile.

 

"Morning, boss," Bella greets me with coffee and a devilish smile.

 

"Morning." I take the coffee warily. She really is breathtaking. She has her hair in a French braid, with natural makeup and a black sinful pencil skirt with a white top and a black jacket to tie it all together. I remember my dream and feel myself harden.  _Fuck_!

 

"I've managed to have you in only two meetings today, and out by three, so we can get to football practice by four. You do have a lunch scheduled with Heidi from Small House Publishing. She wants to pitch an idea to you." She leads me into my office where she hands me all my memos and continues to fill me in on everything she has already done this morning.

 

"I thought you were coming in at the same time as me." I sip my perfect coffee.

 

"That was when I didn't have a lot of packing and moving to do. The boys start school next Monday and I don't want to be moving stuff then. I want everything done this weekend."

 

I nod my head in agreement. "I can help you pack and move it to the apartment. I'm sure with everyone we can get you in within a day or two."

 

Her face reddens. "I think that Tan and Irina can help me pack and stuff. You don't need to worry about helping." Her voice is dripping with embarrassment.

 

I stare into her eyes which are twitching and trying to avoid mine. "I'll help you out. I have the vehicle and Emmett is the muscle. You don't need to be embarrassed by anything," I try to reassure her.

 

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back. "I really could use the help, but please don't show pity when you see the apartment I'm moving out of." She doesn't give me time to reply before she shuts my door.

 

Practice goes without a hitch. Lucian and Mike exchange numbers and get excited when it's confirmed they're going to the same school.

 

The drive to Bella's apartment is tense. She fidgets and bites her lip relentlessly, and I worry that she might make it bleed. She glances at her phone and looks relieved for a second before she goes back to her chewing. Lucian leans on her shoulder, which seems to help calm her.

 

We arrive, and to say I'm pissed that Bella and her children lived in such conditions would be an understatement.

 

There are men just laying around the front steps, obviously high on something. There's no security to her building, there isn't even a door to get into it. I see Tanya and Irina walking up to it as Bella and the boys get out, and I follow, trying to wipe the disgust off my face so that Bella doesn't yell at me for judging her, which I'm not.

 

"Bells," Tanya greets her cheerily and then grabs her in for a hug and kisses the boys.

 

"We already put the boxes in the apartment," Irina tells Bella.

 

"I'm ready to get started, so you won't have to be here anymore." I know my voice is tight. I'm trying hard not to just hire a moving company so that Lucian, Damon, and Bella never step foot near this place again.

 

Bella looks at me, and I can see her eyes get wet as she turns to lead us to the apartment.

 

 

I cringe at the smell, and when we reach her door she walks in following the others. They start to make up boxes and chat away excitedly that Bella is moving out of this dump. It's very clean, I can tell she tried hard to make it a home for her and her kids. But I can also tell she slept on the couch. I see the roaches hiding in the corners. I  _was_  feeling horrible at hiding stuff from her, but now if it gets her out of this hell, she can go ahead and hate me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

 

"Mmm, you smell good, baby." I could feel his breath on my shoulders as he kissed his way up until his lips were on my neck. I moaned at the tingling feelings Edward was giving me. "Please, Edward, I need more." I turned to capture his lips with mine.

 

My eyes shoot open. What the hell was that? I cover my eyes with my arm, thinking of the past week. After the embarrassment of packing up my apartment, the Cullen and Whitlock clan decided to paint and furnish my apartment while I was packing. Emmett and Jasper would drop the boxes off, so I had no idea what was going on until yesterday.

 

Everyone left me alone downstairs at the truck. "Wow, thanks for all the help," I said sarcastically to myself. Even my children abandoned me.

 

I rode the elevator up, opening the door to a chorus of surprise.

Esme, Rose, and Alice decided to paint and decorate the rooms, while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper paid for the furniture, and Tanya, Irina, and Seth did all my kitchen supplies. I almost broke down crying at the generosity of it all.

 

Edward was a big help with packing and not giving me a whole lot to do at work. He made football practice every other day, and today is a non-practice day because I have to go over and meet my old building supervisor to get my deposit back after he checks over the apartment. Edward refuses to let me do it alone. I can't get too mad, I really don't like dealing with him on my own anyway.

 

I manage to crawl myself out of my queen-sized heaven to get myself ready to go to work. I find myself about to just holler at my kids when I remember they're on the other side of the apartment. I smile widely; we all have our own rooms, and they each have a full-sized bed and dressers filled with clothes.

 

I walk to Lucian's room first and open the door. I assume between Edward, Tanya, and Irina, the Cullen-Whitlock women must have known how to paint and decorate his room. It's the ultimate room for him with a drawing table, and a bookshelf full of fantasy, sci-fi, and computer books.

 

"Lucian, time to get up, buddy." I kiss him on the forehead.

 

I go to Damon's room next, thinking they got good information when they did up his room as well. He's more outgoing, really into sports, and the room reflects that. "Damon, wake up, kid." I brush his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. I sigh, knowing he needs a haircut.

 

I see his brown eyes open, so I walk back to my room and into my own bathroom that has all new fixtures and perfect water pressure. My own slice of heaven.

 

Edward meets us in the lobby of our building; I found out that he owns the condo above us. I'm happy that I won't have to worry about catching the bus to work now. I have the feeling Edward is hiding something else about this building, but whatever it is I can't find the time to care.

 

I pull out the tablet that I actually bought myself with my own money. "Okay, looks like we have a meeting with Mr. Hunter at nine to finalize everything, and Heidi is going to be after him. I left your lunch hour free after you very aggressively told me never to schedule a lunch meeting again." I raise my brows at Edward.

 

He doesn't look at all ashamed. The lunch he had with Heidi was awful according to him. The food was cold, the staff was ignorant. Edward told me the only thing he liked was the proposal Heidi came up with.

 

"Good," he growls, again not in the least bit apologetic.

 

"So, mostly it's conference calls and emails and whatnot." I put my tablet back in my bag, looking back to my boss who I can't help notice is just so hot.

 

"Mom, Mike wants to know if I can stay tonight at his house after you get out of work, or he says his mom can come get me around two when she's done with her last client." Lucian looks at me excitedly. My baby is going to have his first sleepover. God! My kids are getting too big.

 

"Of course, Lucian, have her come get you, because I have to run over to our old apartment for an inspection." Then another thought hits me. "You didn't pack any extra clothes for an overnight stay, and what about the gametomorrow?

 

"I have my house key, Mike's mom said she'll bring me home to get some clothes. And I'll just ride with them tomorrow," Lucian states matter of factly.

 

I nod my head. "Okay, you seem to have it all planned, then."

 

"Yep," he replies with a pop on the p.

 

Edward tries to hide his chuckle but fails.

 

The office is fairly quiet and easy for me to get paperwork done.

 

"Bella, I want to steal Damon for the night," Emmett's loud voice echoes through the entire floor.

 

I quickly get up and see Damon hanging from the big oaf's back, smiling wide. "First, you better hope that you didn't interrupt your brother's meeting, and second, you really want him for the night? You would have to stop at the house and get him clothes." I'm sure worry is laced in my words.

 

"Yeah, Rose wants to take him out, and we figured that we're all but family, so we might as well start getting to know our nephews. And don't worry, since I'm the coach, he will be at the game tomorrow." Emmett's grin is contagious, but it's my heart the gets huge and I feel warm with Emmett's confession.

 

"Mom, please!" Damon gives me his puppy-dog eyes.

 

I chuckle at their antics. "Sure, I guess I'll just hang out with myself after meeting with the super at my old building."

 

Emmett smiles widely as they disappear back into the elevator.

Bored for the time being, I text Tanya who is now Jasper's assistant since he fired the two incompetent, prejudiced bitches.

Before she can respond, Edward and Heidi come out, smiling. "I'll go through all this new information and have Bella get back with you, Heidi."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I hope what I gathered for you will get you to partner with us." Heidi is a fierce looking woman with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

 

Edward just shakes her hand and watches her walk away before turning to me. "I have something for you to do."

 

I raise my eyebrow, intrigued at what he could possibly need me to do.

 

"Come into my office." He waves his hand as he goes back to his desk. I follow and shut the door behind me and take a seat across from him.

 

"Heidi wants to expand into the fanfiction market." Edward hands me a folder. I open it and see lots of graphs and pictures.

 

I look up. "Okay?" I say questioningly.

 

"I want you to look into it. See if it's worth getting involved in." He puts his hands together like an evil villain of sorts.

 

"I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff. I wouldn't want to mess it up," I reply to him shakily.

 

"I think it's something that you'd be more than capable of doing." His voice is full of confidence. He's confident in me. I keep my tears and emotions at bay despite how amazing this feels.

 

"Okay, how long do I have to research and gather some information?" I ask, straightening myself out.

 

"Monday; that gives you the weekend."

 

I nod my head, feeling overwhelmed but excited for the opportunity he's giving me.

 

Edward's cell rings and he answers quickly, "Edward Cullen."

 

I watch his eyebrows knit together, his fingers tapping the desk with little thuds as each fingers hits.

 

"Okay, we'll come right down." He hangs the phone up and sets it down, looking at me with what seems to be a nervous expression.

 

"Jasper and Irina want to see you, and if you would like, I can accompany you down to their office." He keeps his eyes on me.

 

I take a deep breath, wondering what is going on. "Could you come with me?" I feel so vulnerable admitting that I want him with me.

 

"Of course." He gets up, and I follow him out. The elevator ride is quiet and uncomfortable with my worry.

 

"It's not bad, Bella." His breath tickles my ear as he whispers comforting words.

 

I take a shaky breath and clothes my eyes. "Okay."

 

I hear him take his own shaky breath behind me. Before I can turn around to question it, the elevator door opens and Irina and Jasper are waiting for us.

 

"Hey, Bella, let's go into a room so we can talk." Irina reaches for me and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

 

We settle in a room and I am so anxious at what the hell is going on. "Okay, I know we're making you worried, but I promise this isn't anything bad," Irina assures me.

 

I feel the weight fall off my shoulders and the smile I have is no longer fake. "You really had me scared to death, so what's going on?" I look between all three of them.

 

Jasper clears his throat. "Irina started a file on Jake since he left the threatening note on your door. We started to add more after he showed up at the game. We wanted to inform you that we have a good criminal case, and we have everything in order so we can go after him for child support. All we need is for you to sign all the papers and be at the court date when it comes."

 

I'm stunned, in shock, and maybe numb. I have no idea how I'm feeling. "Um."

 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Irina asks me in a concerned tone.

 

I look over to her. "Yes, I mean, I don't know. I wonder if going after him for money would just cause me more problems than it's worth. The boys don't want him, and he certainly doesn't want them."

 

"After everything, you want to just let him walk away?" Irina's voice is high pitched.

 

I shake my head. "I want to think about it, when do you have to file?"

 

"Monday," Jasper answers me in a calm manner.

 

"You'll have my answer by then." I get up and walk quickly away.

 

Edward doesn't say much to me as the day progresses and he eventually takes me over to the old apartment for the inspection.

 

I walk in with Edward tense behind me. "He isn't here yet." I look at the empty, clean apartment that I spent so many years in with my kids trying to survive and give them everything they needed.

 

"Hopefully, he won't take too long getting here."

 

I turn and look at the man who has given me all the breaks lately. He seems to be stressed, with his hair looking like he ran his fingers through it a million times.

 

He meets my eyes. "What?"

 

"I was wondering if you had your own thoughts on filing for child support and criminal charges for the threats."

 

I watch him rub his neck and let out a sigh. "I think you should do what you think is right. I want to see the man fry after hurting Lucian like that. Hurting you all, for all this time, to be honest. But all I can do is be supportive."

 

Before I can reply, the super comes in. I watch him walk around and check everything out.

 

"Looks like you can have this." He hands me a check for three hundred and fifty dollars.

 

Edward takes me home where I'm alone with no kids or adults.

For the first time since I lost my diner job, I cry. I cry for the lost father my kids will never have. In the deepest parts of myself, I always hoped Jake would come around, but here I am and he doesn't want the boys; they've even heard him say so. Maybe what I need to do is talk to the boys and see what they think about it. After the game tomorrow, we'll talk about it and come to a decision together. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

 

_His fingers ghost across my skin, giving me goosebumps that he kisses away. His tongue sweeps out and swirls over my skin. I moan and arch my back._

__  
  


_"Please, please, I'm aching," I beg._

__  
  


_I can feel his grin on my inner thigh, and before I can blink his tongue dives into my heat and I moan so loudly I'm worried I'll be overheard._

__  
  


_His hands creep up to squeeze my nipples. I'm positive that I'm going soak my sheets before I can come. I grab his hair to pull him up to my lips and his piercing green eyes startle me._

__  
  


_"Baby, how am I supposed to cure you of your ache if you pull me away?"_

__  
  


_I stare at this sexy man; I can see my arousal around his mouth, his lips swollen. "I want a kiss, and then I want you to stop teasing me and fuck me." I pull him with so much force that his lips crash to mine. Edward is poised to finally slam himself inside me._

__  
  


_Beep. Beep._

__  
  


_What?_

__  
  


_Beep! Beep!_

 

I slam my alarm off, pissed that I didn't shut it off last night. As I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, I think about my dream and press my thighs together. I'm throbbing in ways I haven't felt since I was a teenager pregnant with Damon. Needing release, I trace my fingers slowly down between my breasts, giving them a squeeze and imaging a different hand squeezing them. I reach my hot center, pressing my fingers in my pussy to get them wet. I pull out and start working my clit while my mind goes back to my dream where Edward is between my legs. The more I think of him, the harder and quicker I play with my clit, until I climax so hard I arch off my bed and the noise that comes out of me is like something out of a porno.

 

I fall back to my bed and let the waves pass through me. "Fuck," I whisper to myself.

 

I have no inclination to get out of bed, so instead I reach over to my nightstand and grab a stack of papers and my tablet.

 

Once I stopped crying and felt acceptance with letting Jake sign off his rights, I took out Heidi's proposal and started to do research. She wants to expand her publishing house into fanfiction, and give those writers more of a chance to publish their own works. It would require marketing more in different fandoms within fanfiction. I got so involved with the different stories, I wouldn't have even connected some of them to the original story other than them using the characters' names.

 

I dive back in where I left off, which is fanfiction from a vampire story. I don't realize the time until my cell chimes with a text from Lucian asking me to bring his cleats because he forgot them yesterday.

 

I smile and text him back Yes.

 

I hurry, seeing that I only have an hour to get down to the fields. I jump into the shower and throw on a plain shirt, jeans and my black converse. I grab Lucian's cleats and catch a cab with fifteen minutes to spare.

 

I walk to the field that I know the boys are playing on and see that Emmett has Damon on the field with the rest of their team warming up. Not wanting to interrupt, I look around, trying to find my oldest so I can give him his cleats. I look up at the bleachers where I see Tanya, Irina, Rose, Alice, and an older couple. The woman has the same auburn hair as Edward and the man has the same sharp jaw. Wow, now I'm comparing complete strangers to Edward. I'm having serious issues with crushing on my boss. Like I need that problem in my life.

 

I notice Alice waving crazily at me and I wave timidly back. I see the older lady speak to Alice and I watch Alice nod her head. I wonder if those are Edward's parents.

 

I walk past the bleachers, still searching out my oldest child, when I see him sitting on a bench with Edward. I can see Lucian is upset. Wondering what they're talking about, I try to sneak up so I can eavesdrop.

 

"I don't want to get to know him. I'm glad he doesn't want us. My mom cried every night ‘til she got the job with you," I hear Lucian say to Edward. I can't help but choke back my sob with my hand over my mouth. I thought I was hiding my sorrow so much better. I thought I hid the fact Jake was a monster better than this. But hearing him say this, I know my resolve is a good choice.

 

I see Edward rub his neck with one hand and with the other, he brings Lucian closer to him in almost a hug. But he doesn't respond, so I walk up finally to make my presence known.

 

"I got your cleats, big guy." I sit next to Lucian and hand them to him.

 

"Thanks, Mom." Lucian hugs me tightly. I look up and see Edward's eyes on us. I can't help but really look at him. He's wearing a coach's shirt which is orange and black with the team's logo. I can see his muscles outlined through the shirt. I want to touch them so badly. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

 

I clear my throat, trying to focus on anything else. "How was your sleepover with Mike?" I run my fingers through Lucian's hair.

 

I can feel the vibrations of excitement coming from him. "It was so awesome, he has so many cool toys and gadgets. His dad is gone a lot with his job, so he buys him stuff to make up for being gone. That's what Mike says, anyway."

 

I hum in response. I try to be the good mom and stay focused on what he is saying to me, but I can feel Edward's eyes on me.

 

"Better get to your seat, Bella, the game is starting," Edward's velvet voice breaks my trance.

 

"Right, yes." I kiss the top of Lucian's head and walk back to the stands where the crew is waiting for me.

 

"Bella, how was a night alone in that big apartment?" Tanya teases me, because I texted her at one in the morning raving about a certain fanfiction I was reading.

 

I roll my eyes. "It was good."

 

"Bella, this is my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle." I was right. I shake the very beautiful older woman's hand and the equally handsome man's also.

 

"We have heard so much about you from all the kids." Esme pulls me into a hug.

 

"I hope all good," I laugh, awkwardly pulling away. I'm not used to this kind of affection from strangers.

 

"Yes, all the kids are all talk about you and your boys," she gleefully says.

 

Not knowing what to say, I smile and take my seat, watching Damon rock. However, I can feel that I'm being stared at. I look to Esme and Carlisle, but they're focused on the game. I try to be subtle when I continue to look around. I finally spot two women. One looks like she could be my mom's age, if she was still around. She has dark, thick hair and tan skin almost like Damon and Lucian but darker, and the younger woman is definitely her daughter; they have the same eyes and hair. They're whispering and looking towards me, and then I see them point at Lucian. I can feel the dread creeping into my stomach.

 

I turn away from them and tap on Tanya's shoulder. "Is it me, or are those women scoping me and my kids out?"

 

I wait for her to see what I'm seeing, and then she gasps lowly. "Yes."

 

I feel her about to get up. "Don't say anything, I will not make a scene during the boys' game," I hiss at her.

 

"Fine, but we are confronting them as soon as this is over." She adjusts herself in her seat.

 

We watch Damon's team win and then we watch Lucian kick ass also. When both games are over, I get up and walk to where the boys are standing. By boys, I mean my boys and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. As I'm walking to them, I see the two women huddled together just a few feet away from Edward and the kids.

 

My vision washes red, and I walk right up to them. "Who the hell are you?" I can feel eyes on me as I confront these women.

 

Their eyes are wide in fear, or maybe shock. "I'm sorry," the older woman replies to me in a shaky voice that isn't convincing anyone.

 

"You're sorry? Please, you've been staring at my friend and her kids during both games." Tanya drapes an arm over my shoulder as she backs me up. Edward comes up on my other side, and I realize my kids are behind us. The other adults are also back there, trying to protect Lucian and Damon.

 

"I think there has been some confusion." The older woman's voice is sturdier this time.

 

I raise my brow at her. "I'm waiting."

 

She looks to her daughter and her daughter shakes her head in fear. "See, my husband warned my daughter here about her fiancée. Saying that he screwed over his daughter that doesn't speak with him anymore. He made mistakes that lead to it, of course. Anyway, Leah wanted to see for herself if what he said was true."

 

I know deep, deep down. I know who she's talking about.

 

"Who is your husband?" I whisper. Automatically, I cling to Edward for support.

"Charlie Swan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

 

Dropping Bella off at her apartment and not going in with her is something that I never thought I had the control to do. I want to go in and kiss her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. That Jake is nothing and doesn't deserve the tears I can see in her eyes since we left Jasper's office.

 

I kick my shoes off, then yank off my tie, and finally I toss my jacket on the back of a chair. All I can do is think of the past week. I got my family to completely furnish and paint the apartment below mine, and even though my parents hadn't met Bella they pitched in. They couldn't be there for the surprise, but I let Bella know they were involved.

 

The thousands of times she said  _thank you_  and  _I appreciate this so much_  tells me this woman could never want me just for my money. She is so proud and wants to earn everything she receives, which is why I also know that it killed her to not yell at us for what we did for her.

 

I find my way into the shower and wonder how she really feels about the project I‘ve her started on.

 

I settle myself on the couch with my laptop, trying to work, but thinking maybe I should go down and see Bella. Would she want to see me? She probably hasn't had alone time like this. Maybe I shouldn't disturb her.

 

The internal debate in my head rages on as my body finds myself at her door listening like a fucking stalker.

 

I think I hear sobs coming from the apartment, along with swearing. I can't help but use my key to open the door quietly. I see Bella on the couch crying with her laptop in her lap.

 

I need to leave. She obviously wants to be alone. My sane side finally comes through and I leave her alone, thanking God she didn't hear me.

 

My dreams that night are plagued with thoughts of Bella, kissing and  holding her, making her pain go away. I wake up late and in a hurry to get to the field. It isn't until I arrive that I realize that I forgot about Bella and I should have given her a ride.

 

"Fuck, fuck!" I roughly run my hands through my hair, thinking about what I should do. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

 

"Edward!" Lucian hugs me hard, and I pat his back and smile. I love this kid.

 

"How was your night with Mike?" I ask, leading him to a bench to sit and chat.

 

"It was awesome, his mom is a baker, so she had lots of cookies and cupcakes for us to test try. And Mike has so many gadgets and toys that his dad gets him for not spending time because he's gone a lot."

 

I nod my head, feeling sorry for Mike just a bit, and then a thought comes to me. "Does he wish he could spend more time with his dad instead of getting gifts?"

 

"I asked him that and he said yeah, and then he asked about my dad." I can feel the anger and sadness all in one in his voice.

 

"What did you say?"

 

He shrugs his shoulders. "I said I didn't know him."

 

I nod my head, because I have the opening I was going for. "Do you want to?"

 

"I don't want to get to know him. I'm glad he doesn't want us. My mom cried every night ‘til she got the job with you," his voice chokes up. I just want to take this kid, say he's mine, and be done with it. I want to kill Jake and make him pay for all the hurt he‘s caused.

 

I rub my neck, trying to think of something to say to him. Nothing comes to mind, so I wrap my arm around him and allow him to lean into me for comfort and support.

 

"I got your cleats, big guy." Bella's voice breaks me out of my dilemma as she sits down and hands Lucian his cleats.

 

"Thanks, Mom." Lucian hugs his mom tightly. I watch her eyes roam over me. It makes me want to flex as if I was in high school.  _I have fucking issues._

 

I watch her nibble her lip; I want that lip between my teeth.  _Fuck_!

 

She clears her throat and puts her focus on Lucian while I find myself watching Emmett working with the kids. Damon is a little beast and since Emmett's been working with him I notice a difference in his attitude.

 

But I can't keep my eyes away from the beautiful creature just a few inches away. She's running her long fingers through Lucian's shaggy hair.

She asks him the same thing I did about his sleepover. She looks even better than when I first met her. Her hair has life, there's now color in her cheeks, and she hasn't missed a meal since I hired her, so I can see the curves slowly forming on her and I want to explore them all.

I can see out the corner of my eye that the first game is about to start. "Better get to your seat, Bella, the game is starting."

 

"Right, yes." She seems startled at my announcement. Then she kisses Lucian's head and leaves to go to the stands.

 

I watch her walk away; her jeans hug her so perfectly.

 

"Dude," Lucian breaks my stare-down with Bella's ass.

 

I know I look guilty as hell when I turn to Lucian who is smirking, his brown eyes sparkling with evil. The stare-down is long and silent and his grin gets cockier.

 

"Alright, you busted me," I give in, and slouch on the bench to watch Damon play an amazing defense. I get very in involved with watching the game.

 

"I don't want my mom to cry anymore." The words are but a whisper.

 

I nod my head while leaning on my knees, closing my hands together. "I don't want to ever make your mom cry, bub, but sometimes we make mistakes. I can promise to try really hard never to have your mom cry." I run my fingers through my hair.

 

"Okay," he leans into me.

 

"Come on, we better start warming up, ourselves." I gather the team up and start the warm-up process with Quil.

 

As the kids are doing stretches, I see Damon make the winning touchdown and the end of the game is called.

 

With the small break between games I get the kids on the field for more stretching and positive talk and before I know it the game begins. The kids play hard and we win.

 

"Great game, guys," Emmett comes up with Jasper, slapping me on the back and giving Lucian and Damon high fives.

 

"Thanks, but we are only as good as our coaches." Damon smiles.

 

I can't help but laugh and wonder what he could want.

 

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Bella yell from behind me. I turn around and see her approach two women who look scared as hell.

 

"What the hell? Lucian, Damon, stay behind us, please," I tell them and walk over to stand next to Bella.

 

"You're sorry? Please, you've been staring at my friend and her kids during both games." I hear Tanya tell off one of them as I come up to Bella's side.

 

"I think there has been some confusion." The older woman's voice has some conviction to it.

 

"I'm waiting." Bella crosses her arms.

 

The older one looks to the other woman, who is shaking her head, but the older one seems to ignore it. "See, my husband warned my daughter here about her fiancé. Saying that he screwed over his daughter that doesn't speak with him anymore. He made mistakes that led to it, of course. Anyway, Leah wanted to see for herself if what he said was true."

 

I'm confused as to what the hell is going on here. I turn my eyes to Bella, whose body is visibly shaking and looks like she is going to collapse.

 

"Who is your husband?" Bella manages to get out as she leans towards me and I put my arm around her to support her.

 

"Charlie Swan," the woman answers clearly.

 

Bella falls into my side and lets out a small sob. "No, no." I hold her to me as I feel her tears fall and her head shakes back and forth. Without warning, she pulls away and steps towards them.

 

"No, we are not doing this. I cannot believe you came here and did this in front of my kids. I'm going to take them to lunch and forget everything that has just happened. You want to know about your ‘fiancé', ask his sorry ass. As far as Charlie Swan goes, he can keep those regrets to himself." She turns away from them and I follow blindly.

 

"Come on, boys, we have a lunch to get to and some important stuff to talk about." She takes each of their hands, ignoring the rest of us. Or forgetting us in her haste.

 

"Catch up to her, Edward, I'll call her later." Tanya pushes me to go faster.

 

"We'll call you later, sweetie!" My mom yells at me as I run to catch up with Bell and the boys

 

"Bella," I touch her shoulder.

 

She whips around with wide, scared eyes, but she relaxes when she recognizes me. "Edward," she says my name in relief.

 

I can't help but smile. "I thought maybe I could impose on your lunch."

 

She smiles in return. "I think I would like that."

 

As we walk I ponder, who is Charlie Swan to Bella. I have no clue on any of her family and why they aren't part of her life, or why would they leave her and the boys alone and close to starving.

 

Not wanting to be pissed off when we sit down for lunch at a mom and pop diner, I focus on the incredible woman and her two kids who are quiet.

The silence continues after we order our food.

 

"Mom, who were those people?" Lucian finally asks, keeping his eyes down and nibbling on his lip, obviously an inherited trait from his mother.

 

I watch Bella run her hand through her hair and puff out some air. "I really don't know, hun. But there is something else I really need to talk to you guys about."

 

I shift, trying to maintain a neutral face as Bella grabs my hand and laces her fingers between mine.

 

The boys shift their eyes down, clearly waiting for the worst.

 

"I've been talking to Irina and Jasper. You know how they're lawyers?" I feel confused at the direction she's taking, but who am I to judge.

 

"Yeah," they answer together.

 

She swallows hard. "You see, for a little while now, Jake has been wanting to give up his rights to the two of you."

 

"Who is Jake?" Damon asks in confusion. And for the first time, Lucian looks angrily at his brother.

 

"He's the biological donation that helped create us." Lucian's words are laced with anger.

 

Damon looks sad, "He hasn't even met me."

 

Bella lets my hand go to reach for theirs, so I hang my arm on the back of the booth.

 

"I know, sweetie, and if he did, he would regret ever wanting this."

 

"Good, I don't want him  _at all,_  Mom. Can you just tell Aunt Irina to give him what he wants?" Lucian crosses his arms tightly against his chest.

 

I watch Bella's eyes water just a bit as she nods her head. "Okay, baby. Damon, are you okay with this?"

 

His little shoulders shrug and tears dribble from his brown eyes. My heart breaks so much for him.

 

"I feel really sad and angry that he doesn't want me. I want to see him just once."

 

"Why!?" Lucian turns his whole body to Damon.

 

"Hey," Bella tries to defuse the situation before it gets worse. "If that's what you want, Damon, I'll try really hard to make it happen."

 

"Oh, it'll happen," I guarantee without realizing that I just interrupted. I can feel Bella's eyes burn into me.

 

I turn my head to her and mouth  _sorry._

 

"Can you really make it happen?" Damon asks shyly.

 

I know right then, it doesn't matter if I have to pay the bastard a million dollars, he  _will_  meet Damon. "Yes, I can, big guy." I give him a warm smile.

 

This seems to make him happy, but Lucian seems angry.

 

"Are you mad at me?" Damon asks Lucian.

 

"I just don't understand why. He doesn't want us, Damon. But whatever." Lucian grabs his phone and headphones and tunes us out.

 

Bella sighs. "Let's go home."

 

I find myself wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders as we wait for the driver that will take us back to the apartments. She seems comfortable with the affection, leaning into me.

 

"You better not back out of your promise, Edward, or I will castrate you." Before I can respond to her threat, the car shows up and takes us home.

 

The boys disappear into their rooms while I seem to be transfixed on Bella in the kitchen. She's going through dinner ideas, pulling different things out.

 

"You know, my dad kicked me out right after I was accepted to community college." She slams down a can and then grips the countertop. I walk closer, waiting for her to continue.

 

"My mom died when I was eight, but I lost two parents because my dad didn't even try to pretend to care for me anymore. That's how I got involved with Jake. He gave me attention and the affection I was craving. Charlie helped me when Lucian came, he even defended me when I got pregnant with Damon when Jake was pressuring me to get an abortion. Then there it was, I graduated high school and he told me I had two weeks to get a job and move out. I was a parent and an adult and he wasn't going to help me anymore. What kind of parent does that?" Her body is trembling, and her voice is choking on tears.

 

 

I want to take all the pain away. I turn her around, seeing her sad brown eyes. "I am so sorry, Bella. If you'll let me, I'll be here, no matter what. I am never going to leave you." I press my lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

 

I almost swoon when his lips press against mine. I don't have to worry, though, because he places his hands on my hips and holds me against him. His lips are so soft as his tongue traces my lips, trying to gain access, which I quickly allow. His taste is something indescribable. I want more, so I push myself closer and bring my hands to his hair to use as handles to pull him in closer. His hands are gripping my hips, allowing him to keep me in place to grind into me, but what I feel has me panicked.

 

I pull away, bringing my hands up to my mouth.

 

Edward looks shocked at what just transpired. "Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. I was just wanting to give you a kiss, not..." He nearly pulls his hair out trying to explain.  

 

I touch his arm reassuringly. "It takes two, Edward, but we can't let that happen again."

 

"What? Bella." He rubs his neck, looking around, then back at me determinedly. "I've wanted to kiss you since the first day in the diner. I want to be more to you than your boss."

 

My heart beats against my chest and echoes in my ears at his confession. "But you _are_ my boss, Edward. I can't lose my job when you get tired of me." I turn away, folding my arms across my chest. As much as I want Edward and everything he's offering, I can't go down that road. I have my kids to think about, bills to pay; if he gets tired of me, then he'll fire me or God knows what.

 

Edward gently pulls me around to face him. He brushes some of my hair back over my shoulder, and his actions are so gentle and loving. "I would never do that to you. I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am not that kind of man."

 

I want to fall into this wonderful feeling he's stirring inside me. But I know. I know how life works. "Edward, I..." I want to scream, I want to cry, I want life to be as easy as he's making it out to be. "I can't do this right now." I pull away and try to clear my head.

 

"You're right this was-shit." I can hear the sorrow and frustration coloring his voice.

 

I can't help but chuckle. "It's not that I don't want you, Edward. I do." I ruffle my hands through my hair, trying to think about what I want. Could I have Edward, my job, and a life without hurt or drama?

 

"I need better timing, this whole shit storm with Jake, and now these women coming around... I just, I want to be whatever you need."

 

I see the sincerity in his green eyes. "I need you to hold me while I fall apart for a minute." He sweeps my off my feet and takes me to the couch as I cry into his shirt. I don't remember it happening, but I fall asleep in Edward's lap.

 

Despite being awake, I lie with my eyes closed. Edward is good to my boys, but will he get tired of them; get tired of me?

 

I feel circles being made on my skin. "Are you sure you want to attempt anything with me? I tend to cry a lot," I mumble into his chest.  

 

His chest vibrates against my cheek as he chuckles. "I like that you aren't afraid to be who you are."

 

I lean up and look at him, as something in his voice tells me he has his own baggage.

 

"I'm really scared, Edward, I can't-" How do I express that I can't lose him? I enjoy what we have, but I know I could possibly combust if we don't also explore other aspects.

 

"I'll write up a contract if you're scared that I would fire you. Honestly, I'll wait for you, I just don't want to hold back my feelings anymore."

 

I think maybe this could work. "I want to go slow, go on dates, and keep it from the boys until we get more serious. I don't need a contract." I smile a little. "I know deep down that you aren't like that."

 

He pecks my lips and gives me a grin that could light up a city.

"We need to feed the boys dinner." I launch myself up, having lost track of time.

 

We eat pizza together, discussing Sunday plans and the rest of the week.

 

Monday arrives in a blink, and I'm crying looking at my boys dressed up in their school uniforms.

 

"Edward, take a picture with me and the boys, please."

 

The boys grunt, a little reluctant since we're in front of their school when I decide I want pictures.

 

"Sure." He smiles, taking my phone as I stand between them.

 

"Edward, do you want a picture with them?" The words leave my mouth before I really think about what I just said.

 

"Yeah, Coach!" Lucian readily agrees. Edward hands the phone back to me and they pose with Edward kneeling and the boys with their arms around him.

 

"Okay, remember after school Garrett is picking you up and bringing you to the office, then we have practice," I rattle off when I hear the bell ring for them to go in. "Oh, and I love you!" I holler at them as they begin to walk away. I lean against Edward as I watch them go.

 

"Okay, what's on the agenda for work?" Edward steers us to the car.

 

Once we're in the car I get my tablet out and open the schedule for the day and list what's on it.

 

"Okay, so is there any time for me and you to go over Heidi's proposal?" He's clicking away at his phone as he asks, probably returning emails.

 

I look over the schedule and notice an hour and half is open. "When we get in, we have an hour and half free."

 

He looks up with his eyes smoldering. "I guess we'll discuss the proposal when we get in."

 

"You shouldn't look at me like that, we have to separate work and our relationship," I scold him.

 

He chuckles softly, "Anything for you, Bella."

 

We get into the office where I gather my presentation I worked on all weekend to show my findings. Edward listens intently to everything I say, and he reads everything I hand him.

 

"I think what she wants to accomplish is possible. It's going to take a lot of work and networking. But I think it'll be worth everything when it comes together." I smile, proud of myself and my work.

 

"Good, call Heidi get it all worked out and tell her you're going to head the project with her." He shuffles the papers and puts them back in the folder and closes it.

 

I stare, shell shocked. "What?"

 

His eyes flicker to me. "I know you heard what I said," his voice gives away his humor.

 

I growl just a bit. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the relationship you want to have with me, would it?" I grab the edge of his desk, glaring at him.

 

His eyes widen. "What? No! Fucking Christ, Bella! This," he points to the folder with all my work, "is why I want you to head this project. The most senior researcher at my company wouldn't have delved this deep. I want you because you have a passion for the subject. I would never use what we have going between us to intervene at work. I worked too hard to lose everything that way. No offense." He eyes me warily at the last part of his speech.

 

I smile wide and glide over to him and kiss him hard on the lips. "Good, and I have never been so happy to hear that."

 

I leave him sitting there speechless and head back to my desk to make my phone calls.

 

Around two I get a text from Irina saying that she and Jasper have time for me to come down and talk to them if I'm available.

 

I knock on Edward's office door. "Yeah!" he barks from behind it.

 

I smile again; I really love that he isn't treating me any different.

"I'm going down to Jasper's office, can you come with me?" I ask timidly.

 

His features soften. "Absolutely." He gets up, buttoning his suit jacket, and with his hand on my lower back he leads the way.

 

Sitting in the conference room with all of them, I feel uneasy. "I want to terminate his rights, but I also want for him to meet Damon once before it becomes official." I keep my voice steady as I state my demands.

 

"Sounds good. Would you like to also have back child support paid up until the rights being terminated?" Jasper asks me.

 

I scrunch my nose, trying to think if that's even possible. "I've never filed anything, is it possible?"

 

Irina nearly gives me whiplash as she looks to Jasper, whose forehead creases as he looks through some papers. "Back after Damon was born, it looks like someone filed for child support. Just never aggressively pursued it. So, it fell in the system's cracks."

 

"Let me see that," my voice shakes. Jasper hands me the paper.

I would recognize that signature anywhere. I bring my hand up to my mouth. "Oh, my God."

 

Edward pushes back the hair that falls into my face. "What is it?"

 

"This isn't my signature, this is my dad's."

 

"Still, you were a minor, so he could file on your behalf. Do you want to pursue back child support with everything else?"

 

"Yes."

 

After that, I don't hear much about what's happening with the case. The weeks pass quickly with school, football, and work.

 

Before I know it, Halloween is just a week away, and suddenly shit begins to hit the fan.

 

Edward and I really haven't been on a date, but we spend a lot of time together. We kiss and hold hands, but I'm was still wary and scared for him to walk away.

 

Then, out of the blue, an enraged Jake shows up at my office.

 

"Jake, you can't show up here at my place of work," I whisper-shout at him.

 

"Who the fuck are you to ask for back child support, and to order me to have a meeting first before I can terminate my rights!" he yells right in my face.

 

"How is the fiancée taking the news that you have two kids you want nothing to do with," I snap back at him.

 

His face goes purple. "I fucking  _knew_  you had some shit to do with that!" He raises an arm, and I step back in fear.

 

"Keep raising that hand and you will exit this building through that window." Edward appears behind me, his voice lethal. It should probably scare me, but I feel myself getting turned on a bit.  _So not the time_.

 

"You aren't getting shit out of me, bitch. I will see you in court." He turns and leaves.

 

Edward embraces me. "I want to kill him, please."

 

I laugh to the point of snorting into his shirt. "The kids love you too much, and you've grown on me as well." I pull away.

 

He rolls his eyes dramatically. "Okay, for the boys." He smirks. "Can you believe tomorrow is the last game?" I love how he changes the subject.

 

"I'm very happy, right now I feel overwhelmed. With that being out of the way, some of my time will be freed up."

 

I go back to my desk and Edward sits on the corner of it. "That means I can take you out properly?"

 

I look up to his eager face. "I guess when you ask properly you can find out."

 

He leans in closer. "Are you okay?"

 

I guess now with Jake showing up at the office screaming my name, if we get through this and Edward doesn't walk away, he's a keeper.

 

I close my eyes. "Not really. He's going to fight everything, but I just want him to meet Damon. Maybe if I drop the back child support..." I nibble my bottom lip.

 

He narrows his eyes. "He won't get his way. Don't you drop a thing; Jasper and Irina will get everything settled."

 

True to his word, after the last game of the season with both teams undefeated, Jasper tells me that he set up a meeting with Jake on Tuesday when the kids get out of school.

 

"I don't understand, when he came into the office he told me he was taking me to court. What changed?" Edward wraps his arms around me as I question Jasper.

 

"I don't know. All I know is, his lawyer called me and it was set up. We still have the court date set for November eleventh."

 

I nod, looking out at all the kids on the teams celebrating with pizza and ice cream, plus t-shirts.

 

"So, Tuesday after school, at your office?" I keep my eyes on Lucian throwing a ball around with Mike. I look over to Damon shoveling food in his face trying not to laugh as Emmett does the same thing.

 

"Yes."

 

Once we get home, Edward helps me tell the kids that we have a meeting set. Damon seems happy and Lucian runs to his room, slamming the door.

 

The dreadful day comes, and Edward and I pick the kids up from school instead of Garrett, our driver.

 

I really don't know what to expect, or if he will really show. But when we arrive at the meeting room, there he stands with the young woman from the field. I see red; he couldn't come alone?

 

"That's him," Damon whispers, nervousness lacing his tone.

 

I bend down in front of him. His brown eyes are scared. I smile, brushing his hair with my fingers. "Yes, baby, that's your-" I choke a little "-father, but he doesn't have to be anything to you after this. I love you, okay? Are you ready?"

 

Damon nods and Edward opens the door for us to walk in. Lucian puts his headphones on and goes across the room far away from Jake. Damon keeps a hold of my hand as we walk up to Jake.

 

"Damon, this is Jake. Jake, Damon." I have no idea what else to say as Jake has a mixed expression as he looks at Damon and then over at Lucian.

 

Damon shifts his feet before looking at Jake. I walk over to Edward, watching and waiting.

 

"Why don't you want me?" he asks in a tiny voice.

 

I watch Jake's eyes widen in surprise. His hand scratches his neck and he looks to the young woman, who glares at him.

 

He lets out a breath and bends down to Damon. "I'm a selfish person, Damon. I won't make you happy, I can't make your brother happy. I never really made your mom happy. I just want to give you and your brother a chance to have someone that can give you what you want and need. Because I can't."

 

I am speechless at what Jake is saying. I hate him for being this genuine, but I'm so happy that he gave Damon a decent answer, even if it's most likely bullshit.

 

I hear Damon sniffle. "Okay, bye." He runs out of the conference room, Edward following him. I glare at Jake and his whatever the hell she is.

 

"I'm surprised you gave him this, what changed?"

 

His eyes go dark with anger. "None of your business."

 

"Why are  _you_  here, gonna go back and tell my dad what happened?" I can't help but address  _her_.

 

She looks at me. "Charlie doesn't know I'm here, he wants me to leave Jake. But I'm giving him a chance. He isn't the guy you were with. He is sweet and kind; a kid who made a mistake."

 

My mouth pops open in disgust. "You deserve each other, see you in court." I wave to Lucian so we can leave.

 

Damon and Edward are sitting on a bench and Edward is whispering to Damon. It must be something good because Damon is smiling.

 

 

"Let's go home."  


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

 

I feel like a man starved when my lips touch Bella's. I just want to give her a sweet, gentle kiss, but when I meet her lips something else takes over. My body disconnects from my head. My tongue sweeps across her bottom lip, wanting access to her mouth. She grants it to me with a moan. God, she tastes like mint and chocolate; I can feel her hands find their way to my hair, yanking it to bring me closer to her body. My hands land on her hips, causing me to groan in pleasure. My dick is so hard it must be touching her stomach.

 

She gently pushes my chest to stop our make-out session. Her hand is up to her mouth when I look at her.

 

What the fuck did I just do, I dry humped her after being confronted by her dead-beat dad's new wife and her shit bag ex's fiancée.

 

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. I was just wanting to give you a kiss, not..." I rake my hands through my hair; I might go bald if I continue this shit.

 

I feel her gentle touch. "It takes two, Edward, but we can't let that happen again."

 

"What? Bella." I move my hands from my hair to the back of my neck. I can't keep pretending that she's just an employee. I look into her eyes, showing her just how serious I am. "I've wanted to kiss you since the first day in the diner. I want to be more to you than your boss."

 

"But you _are_ my boss, Edward. I can't lose my job when you get tired of me." She turns away from me. She looks so small and tired. I can see that she's wrapped her arms around herself as if she's protecting herself from any more heartaches.

 

I need her to be closer to me, and I want to see those warm chocolate eyes. I pull on her arm gently so I won't hurt her. As she faces me I can see her eyes are moist, and I brush her smooth hair off her shoulder.

 

"I would never do that to you. I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am not that kind of man."

 

"Edward, I..." I watch emotion after emotion cross her face before she pulls away from me.

 

"I can't do this right now."

 

"You're right this was-shit." My timing is shit. This is shit, I should have waited, I am a selfish prick.

 

"It's not that I don't want you, Edward. I do," she confesses to me while she brushes her hair with her fingers.

 

I look at her in a plain tee and jeans, no makeup, and she looks so gorgeous. I know that I just want to be with her. "I need better timing, this whole shit storm with Jake, and now these women coming around... I just, I want to be whatever you need."

 

Something crosses her features as she stares at me. "I need you to hold me while I fall apart for a minute."

 

I don't let her finish her sentence before I sweep her up and take her to the couch so we can be comfortable while she breaks down. Her whole body shakes from the sobs, and I do my best to comfort her as I hold her close to me. She cries for a good ten minutes before she quiets down and her breathing evens out.

 

Damon and Lucian decide at that time to come out of their rooms.

 

"Is Mom okay?" Damon's whisper is full of concern.

 

"Yeah, it's just that a lot happened today. Why don't you guys get a snack or something and hang out in your rooms until she wakes up." I feel bad asking them to hide out in their rooms, but I'm sure Bella really doesn't want her kids to see her this way.

 

Bella doesn't stay asleep long; I can feel her breathing change, and she adjusts herself so her face is pressed into my chest.

 

"Are you sure you want to attempt anything with me? I tend to cry a lot," she says into my chest.

 

My mind flashes to Kate and how fake she was to me. I never knew what kind of bitch she was until she tried walking away with my hard-earned money. Not wanting to bring things down any more, I chuckle lightly, "I like that you aren't afraid to be who you are."

 

She leans up and scans my face with her eyes. "I'm really scared, Edward, I can't-"

 

Without thinking it through, I blurt, "I'll write up a contract if you're scared that I would fire you. Honestly, I'll wait for you, I just don't want to hold back my feelings anymore."

 

A smile is playing on her lips at my rambling. I wonder if she really wants me to draw up a contract. If that's what it takes to prove to her that I would never hurt her and I would never use our personal relationship to cloud our professional one.

 

"I want to go slow, go on dates, and keep it from the boys until we get more serious. I don't need a contract." Her smile becomes more pronounced as she continues to talk. "I know deep down that you aren't like that."

 

 _Thank fuck_! I peck her lips, trying to keep myself in check because I'm going to do as she asks and go slow. I will go slower than a fucking snail to make her happy. Because she's worth everything.

Monday comes, and watching Bella lose it because it's the boys' first day of school is so fucking cute to watch. She fusses over their hair and clothes and takes a shit ton of pictures all morning, and it's no different when we get to the school.

 

She has me take her picture with the boys, but then she turns and asks me if I want one, too. I'm shocked as fuck, not because I don't want to, but because I do and I'm just surprised that she thought to include me.

 

Lucian's smile melts my heart when he shouts for me to take the picture with them.

 

Bella sends the picture to my phone as we're driven to work. I immediately make it my background, and the one of Bella and the boys is my lock screen.

 

Bella rattles off what the schedule is for today.

"Okay, so is there any time for me and you to go over Heidi's proposal?" I ask before she notices that I wasn't paying attention whatsoever to the day's schedule. Thank god, she emails me everything on top of telling me.

 

I glance up, watching her bite her lip as she finds a spot in the schedule for us to talk. I know she's worked hard on the proposal to see if it's worth the investment. She spent all weekend doing research and making a presentation for me. She really didn't need to do all that, but I don't want her to be discouraged; I love that she's putting this much effort into it.

 

"When we get in, we have an hour and half free."

She looks stunning today, I haven't really taken a good look this morning due to the boys' first day at school. She's wearing a blue dress that accents the curves that are appearing with the weight she's putting on. "I guess we'll discuss the proposal when we get in."

 

"You shouldn't look at me like that, we have to separate work and our relationship," she scolds me.  _Shit, busted._

 

"Anything for you, Bella," I chuckle at her. She crosses her ankles and I notice her thighs press tightly together. She wants me just as much as I want her.

 

Arriving at the office, I wait for her at my desk as she brings in a folder and a poster board.  _Where the hell did that come from?_

__  
  


I listen to all the data she's gathered and her passion is noticeable in her stance and voice. I am just stunned at how much work she really did to get all of this together.

 

"I think what she wants to accomplish is possible. It's going to take a lot of work and networking. But I think it'll be worth everything when it comes together." Bella gives me a proud smile. And she should be this proud, my actual researchers don't even do this much fucking work and they get paid to do just that.

 

I should let her lead this up, she has the motivation, the skills, and the passion. "Good, call Heidi and get it all worked out and tell her you're going to head the project with her." I gather up the papers and put them back into the folder.

 

Bella's mouth pops open a bit and she stares at me with a blank expression. "What?"

 

"I know you heard what I said," I try to keep the laugh in.

 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the relationship you want to have with me, would it?" Bella's eyes are narrowed in at me as her knuckles turn white from grabbing my desk to lean into me. I'm stunned that she would really think that I would do that to her. That is the farthest thing from my mind.

 

"What? No! Fucking Christ, Bella! This," I feel the pain shoot up my finger as I slam it down on the folder of her work, "is why I want you to head this project. The most senior researcher at my company wouldn't have delved this deep. I want you because you have a passion for the subject. I would never use what we have going between us to intervene at work. I worked too hard to lose everything that way. No offense." I should have shut up before I said the last part. I don't want her to think that my company is more important than her and the boys, but I'm not going to just throw away all this hard work to get her to trust me.

 

I sit frozen when she smiles wide and walks brazenly over to me and plants a quick kiss on my mouth.

 

"Good, and I have never been so happy to hear that."

 

I stay in my seat and stare at my door for a good fifteen minutes before I realize I'd better get to fucking work.

 

First thing is, I need to get ahold of Jenkins and have him start digging dirt on Jake.  _Fucking Jake_.

I grab the office phone and dial up Jenkins. It rings twice before his sleep-thickened voice answers. "Jenkins."

 

"Jenkins, it's Cullen, I need you to dig up everything you can on a Jake Black or Jacob Black. He's of Indian descent from Forks, Washington or somewhere really close to it." My voice is steel as I tell him what I want.

 

"How long do I have?" he answers, more awake now.

 

I think for a moment. "I want the info as it comes in. You'll be paid weekly until I get what I need."

"I'll have something by the week's end," I hear the receiver click, signaling he hung up.

 

There are very few people that I tolerate that from and he is one of them, only because he can find the secrets of the dead. He's just that good. I know he can help me fulfill the promise I made to Damon.

 

With that out of the way, I start in with my emails and get ready for my first meeting of the day.

I'm in my zone after my skype meeting with Aro about an expansion into organic foods when I hear knocking on my door.

 

"Yeah!" I yell in annoyance.

 

The door creaks open. "I'm going down to Jasper's office, can you come with me?" Bella's voice seeps with uncertainty.

 

I can't help but feel ashamed that I yelled at her. I stand up and button my jacket and lead her to Jasper's office.

 

Bella and I sit down at the conference table, and I can see her shaking slightly.

 

"I want to terminate his rights, but I also want for him to meet Damon once before it becomes official." I am so proud of what she demands, even though I think she should take him to the cleaners and I really don't want the bastard around my boys.  _Fuck. Not mine... yet_.

 

Jasper smiles, writing down what she wants. "Sounds good. Would you like to also have back child support paid up until the rights being terminated?"

 

I watch as Bella furrows her eyebrows and then her nose scrunches up as she explains how she never filed anything.

 

Jasper and Irina exchange a look, then Jasper quickly pulls a paper out. "Back after Damon was born, it looks like someone filed for child support. Just never aggressively pursued it. So, it fell in the system's cracks."

 

Well, shit. I look over to Bella who's white as a sheet. I want to scoop her up and take her away from all of this.

 

She puts her hand out, and in a quivering voice asks to see the paper.

 

I scoot in close to her so I can push her hair out of her face. "What is it?"

 

She explains to us that it's her father's signature on the paper.

 

Jasper quickly explains that it's still good because she was a minor, so her father could legally act on her behalf. "Do you want to pursue back child support with everything else?"

 

She answers immediately, "Yes."

 

That night while I'm at home, I think about that paper. Her dad kicked her out but still tried helping her. What the hell is going on with Charlie Swan?

 

I grab my cell and dial Jenkins and tell him to gather everything on Charles Swan as well.

 

Jenkins comes to my office on Friday with two thick folders. Bella doesn't even ask who he is. It doesn't surprise me, considering that she and Heidi are so busy with gathering things for the fanfiction expansion of the publishing house, on top of her duties with me, the boys' practices, and spending time with me outside of work.

 

He hands me the folders. "That Jacob Black is a piece of work."

 

I start looking through the folder, disgusted at what I'm seeing. Lucian and Damon are not his only kids, and not the only ones he gave up.

 

"He has four other kids, all girls. Two of them live in New York, one in Florida, and last one is in Michigan. The mothers were about 16, 17, and 18. They span from three years old to about six," he tells me as I scan through the pictures.

 

"And he never paid child support on any of them." I'm sure he can hear the anger in my voice.

 

"No, he managed to walk away, giving up his rights to all of them. Bella, as far as I can tell, is the first to take him to court."

 

I grunt, too pissed to say much more as I look through what he has gathered on Jacob. "What about Charlie?" I slam the folder shut.

 

Jenkins whistles, "That guys has problems."

I nod my head for him to continue.

 

"After his wife died, he picked up a drinking habit that seemed to get worse as the years went on. He got a lot of DUIs, and then the year he kicked his daughter out he actually got busted drinking on the job and was given the option of going to rehab, or jail and losing his pension."

 

I stare at Charlie Swan; it's a recent picture, and he looks like a man that regrets life. _As he should_. "I assume he became a changed man after rehab," I grit out.

 

"Yeah, he reconnected with Sue Clearwater about three years ago and then got married a year after that."

 

"Thank you, keep digging." I dismiss him as I hide the files away for me to go through later.

 

This is how it goes almost every Friday; he brings me back something new on Jacob Black and Charlie Swan. I put everything he gathers in a locked drawer for me to keep for a rainy day.

I don't tell Bella what I'm doing, because as far as the case is going, there isn't anything I need to do yet. I'm letting Jasper and Irina handle it.

 

Every day we take the kids to school and go to work. While we're at work, we remain professional. After work, we cuddle and watch movies at her home. If it's a practice day, we go out to eat afterward, and on non-practice days Bella makes a home cooked meal for us.

 

I love every minute of this time we spend together. We haven't done much but kiss, and I haven't taken her on a date yet, but with everything going on we've been busy, her even more so with the project with Heidi. But I can tell she loves every minute of it.

 

It's the week before Halloween and I'm trying to think of a way to ask Bella out, since the last game is tomorrow and she'll have some free time. I'm lost in planning it when I hear shouting coming from the waiting area.

 

"Jake, you can't show up here at my place of work," I hear Bella attempt to shout quietly at who I now know is Jake.

 

"Who the fuck are you to ask for back child support, and to order me to have a meeting first before I can terminate my rights!" I look out my door to see Jake in Bella's face. My vision washes red as I walk out to protect what is mine.

 

"How is the fiancée taking the news that you have two kids you want nothing to do with," Bella snaps back.

 

His face goes purple. "I fucking  _knew_  you had some shit to do with that!" I watch Jake start to raise his arm.  _Fuck_!

 

"Keep raising that hand and you will exit this building through that window." I come up from behind Bella. I can feel myself shaking in anger.

 

"You aren't getting shit out of me, bitch. I will see you in court." He turns and leaves.

 

I gather Bella up in my arms. "I want to kill him, please."

 

I feel Bella shaking in laughter before I hear her. "The kids love you too much, and you've grown on me as well." I miss her tucked into me the moment she pulls away.

 

I roll my eyes, playfully telling her that I won't kill him, only for the sake of the boys. I then quickly change the subject to try to get her mind off what just happened. I listen to her, and when I can see she's calm, I ask if she's okay.

 

I watch as she closes her eyes. "Not really. He's going to fight everything, but I just want him to meet Damon. Maybe if I drop the back-child support..." she takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Over my dead body will she give in, Damon will see that so-called man if it's the last thing I do.

I think about the folder full of incriminating evidence. "He won't get his way. Don't you drop a thing; Jasper and Irina will get everything settled."

 

I go back to my office and make a phone call.

 

"Chief Swan."

 

"Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." I try to keep the disgust out of my voice.

 

"Edward Cullen?" His voice is surprised.

 

I can't help but grit my teeth. "Yes, it appears that we have the same problem. A Jacob Black."

He stays quiet on his side.

 

"Damon wants to meet him, and Bella is asking for the back child support that you filed for on her behalf after Damon was born. Then she's going to terminate his rights. Considering everything," I can't even continue, and I won't call him a man. "Bella deserves so much more, but this is what she wants."

 

"What do you want me to do?" I can hear the sadness in his voice, but I don't care.

 

"Make it happen, Charlie, you tell that dog to give Bella what she wants or I will take everything he owns and I will spill all his dirty secrets and yours along the way." I don't give him time to answer me before I hang up.

 

When Jasper informs us that Jake has agreed to meet Damon, I hide my smile. Charlie finally did something right.

 

Watching the interaction of Jake and Damon makes me sick. That man could have this wonderful child in his life, and he wants nothing.

 

Damon runs out and I follow him. I find him sitting on a bench close to the elevator.

 

"I want a dad." I can hear the tears in his voice.

 

I sit next to him and wrap my arm around him. "I know I'm not the man that helped create you, but I will always be there when you need me."

 

"I wish you were my dad."

 

"Between us, I wish I was, too," I whisper secretively in his ear.

 

He smiles hugely up at me.

 

Bella comes up to us with Lucian and says, "Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**   
  


**BPOV**

 

When we get back to my apartment, the boys are being quieter than normal. I know I shouldn't push because they need to work through this, but it hurts to know that was most likely the last time they will ever see  _him_  unless in passing.

 

Edward comes up behind me as I watch the boys go hide in their rooms. The doors click and Edward starts kissing my neck. I can't help moaning. "What are you trying to distract me from?" I close my eyes and enjoy the intimate feeling.

 

His breath tickles me as he chuckles. "You've found me out."

 

"I should talk to them."

 

"If you think that's what you should do," he murmurs against my skin.

 

I'm content to let him keep doing this, but I'm a mom first. I gently push him away. "Okay, lover boy, go change. I'm going to talk to my kids."

 

He gives me a smirk and his eyes are smoldering. Those eyes make me want to strip naked and jump him;  _shit, I'm in_ so _much trouble_.

 

I push him away with my own-hopefully-smoldering look. He leaves as I walk down the hallway, debating which one of my sons I should talk to first. I hear banging from Lucian's room, so it looks like he's first. I open the door to see him throwing books across his room. I stand there in shock for a moment. My shy, wonderful child is having a tantrum.

 

"Lucian, what's wrong?" I close the door so we have privacy.

 

He looks to me with tear-stained cheeks. "I hate him so much!"

 

I sit on the bed. "Baby, come here."

 

He aggressively wipes tears away as he come and sits by me. I wrap my arms around him, noting that he's getting so tall. I remember being in the hospital for thirty-six hours of labor. He came out of me at seven pounds, nine ounces, and eighteen inches long. His hair was so light I almost thought it was going to be blond.

 

His sniffling brings me out of my reminiscing. "You don't have to worry about him anymore," I try to sooth him.

 

"I'm mad at myself."

 

"What?" I put my finger under his chin so I can look at his face.

 

"I missed my chance to tell him how I feel." He pushes my hand away and then cuddles into my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

I don't know what to say as I hold him to me, rocking back and forth. I should have known that Lucian would want his say, too. "You want me to talk to Jake and try to set up another meeting with him for you?" I use my gentle mothering tone.

 

His arms unwrap themselves from me and he looks at me with a hopeful expression. "Could you do that?"

 

I don't want to crush my child, but I really have no idea if I can get Jake to agree to another meeting. Maybe I can find out where he's living. "I'll try my hardest. How about you write him a letter and say everything you want him to know."

 

"Okay." He gets down from the bed and goes over to his desk to get started.

 

"I'm going to check on your brother," I inform him.

 

Lucian turns around in his chair. "I really like Coach, Mom."

 

I lean against his door frame raising my eyebrow. "I like him, too."

 

"Then why haven't you gone on a date with him?"

 

My jaw drops at my nosey little man. "Don't you worry about your mom's love life." I shut the door before he can respond.

 

Opening Damon's door, I see that he has fallen asleep, so I leave him be and go out to the living room where Edward has made himself at home watching TV.

 

"I'm starting to worry you're getting too comfortable coming and going." I sit next to him, tucking my legs underneath me.

 

He just gives me his signature smile. "How are the boys?"

 

I sigh, leaning my head back on the couch. "Lucian is upset because he wanted to tell Jake how he made him feel."

 

Edward sighs. "What are you going to do?"

 

I look at him, reading concern and compassion in his facial expression. "I told him I'd try to get a meeting with Jake again, but until then I suggested he write a letter to him about his feelings."

 

Edward reaches up and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "You are such an amazing mom."

 

I feel my whole face redden at the compliment.

 

"Go out with me Friday." His hand slides down to intertwine with my fingers.

 

"I suppose I  _have_ had you wait long enough to take me out properly." I sigh dramatically. He yanks me into his lap and starts tickling me.

 

"What was that?" he growls.

 

"Stop, please, I'll pee on you," I manage to get out between my laughing outbursts.

 

His lips crash into mine and I can feel how much he enjoyed the tickling session. I have to stop this. I pull away with a smile. "I would love to go out this Friday."

 

He pecks my lips again and grins.

 

I get off his lap and he gives me a pouty lip. I can't help but snort. "I have to make dinner, man-child." I pat his head as I walk by to get to the kitchen.

 

I'm in the middle of making pasta when I hear my oldest start hollering, "It's Halloween on Saturday and I don't have a costume! Mike texted to say they were at the store and there isn't much left. Mom, we have to go!" His face is dead serious.

 

I feel the laugh bubbling because my child thinks this is a life and death moment. I will probably regret forgetting that Halloween is this weekend. "After dinner, we'll take you guys to the store and get costumes."

 

Edward is holding it together better than I am, but I can see the humor in his face and his shoulders shaking.

 

Lucian nods his head in seriousness and texts away on his phone, walking back to where he came from.

 

Edward moves around the island and comes up to me, still shaking with silent laughter. "I remember being young and thinking that getting the coolest costume was life or death."

 

I hum, thinking back to my childhood. Halloween meant something when my mother was around, but at Lucian's age I was trying to keep the house clean and food on the table for myself and Charlie.

 

I feel Edward standing behind me; his breath tickles my ear. "Hey, you okay, love?"

 

I sink into his chest. "I'm just thankful that I can go buy them instead of searching ads, and looking for hand-me-downs for them."

 

This is my first time being in a Halloween store, and overwhelmed is an understatement. I am not alone, though; Edward's face says it all. The boys pull us in so many directions, we end up getting kicked out at closing. But not before getting the boys costumes.

 

Friday rolls around, and I'm full of nerves and crackling voices of doubt. Lucian is with Mike for the night, and Damon is with Uncle Jasper. To think that this time last year, it was just us, Tanya, and Irina; now they have lots of family. I think even if something happens to separate Edward and me, his family will never give up my kids.

 

I look myself over. I'm wearing a simple black dress and I have my hair in an up-do with some hair curled to frame my face. I‘ve never been on a date. I am twenty-five years old and I have never been on a real date; I am so fucking pathetic.

 

I decide on some black flats; my nerves are too shot for heels. I know the date is with Edward, the guy who has been at my side since the kids started football. If I really think about it, we've been together for nearly three months now. It shouldn't be this nerve-wracking. I mean we've even kissed already. I wonder if he will knock like a person picking up a date should. As if on cue, I hear a knock at the door.

 

My stomach does flips.  _This is it_.

 

I open the door. Edward is standing there holding one pink lily. He's wearing a deep blue Armani suit with no tie, and he looks so good, I wonder how creeped out he would be if I just lick him.  _What the fuck am I thinking_?

 

"Bella, wow. You look... " His eyes rake over me and I can't help but blush three shades of red. "I don't think there are words for how gorgeous you look."

 

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

 

He hands me the flower. "This is for you."

 

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I gush. "I'm going to put this in water and we can get going."

 

The drive to the restaurant is nerve wracking. Edward has been a complete gentleman, opening the doors for me and keeping his hand on the small of my back.

 

He pulls up to The Pink Door. "I read some good reviews of this place. I thought something Italian and fun," Edward's voice is low and nervous.

 

It didn't occur to me that he's as nervous about this date as I am.

 

We walk in and I'm in awe. It's so gorgeous, and there's upbeat music playing. I watch a few women across the restaurant do an act in the air.

 

He leans in and whispers in my ear. "They have different types of unique entertainment. That's the trapeze artist, and they have jazz players, and I think in the back they have a tarot reader. Maybe after we eat we can go over to them and see what they say about our future."

 

"Maybe I already know what the future holds." I look at him with a sexy smirk; at least I think it's a sexy smirk.

 

Edward's eyes dilate, but says nothing as we go up to the hostess. "I have a reservation for Cullen."

 

The hostess's mouth pops open looking at Edward. I can't blame her, but it irks me all the same.

 

"Yes, this way." She grabs the menus and we follow her until we come to a secluded booth. I look at Edward with my brow raised. I know he tipped extra to get this kind of seating.

 

He shrugs with a smirk and waits for me to be seated before he sits himself.

 

I feel... lost looking at the menu. I never had money to spend frivolously. I have more now, and I've even managed to build a savings account, but this menu is too much. So expensive!

 

Edward has put his menu down and is looking at me with a curious expression.

 

"What?" I smile, still staring at the menu.

 

"I am just so fucking lucky to be here with you."

 

I'm speechless. I can feel the heat on my chest rising to my face. "I think it's me who's lucky," I mumble, wondering if he heard me.

 

I cannot concentrate on anything I might want to order. Our server has come and gone three times now.

 

"Bella, is everything okay?" Edward shifts in his seat with his eyes downcast.

 

I toss my menu down. "I'm messing this up." I let out a shaky breath. "I have never been on a date, let alone one like this. I have no idea what dish to get because my eyes keep landing on the prices." I finally look at him, and he's smiling gently at me.

 

"Price isn't an issue, but if you want, I can just pick something I think you would like."

 

"Yes," I answer quickly, so on the fourth time the server comes, Edward orders us food with a bottle of wine.

 

I shift in my seat. This was such a bad idea, Edward is going to regret taking me out in public.

 

"I had one serious relationship, so it's been awhile since I've been out on a date. I'm happy that it's with you."

 

I look at his face, something crosses his features like a nightmare almost. "What happened?" I want to slap myself. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

 

"She, uh." He clears his throat. I feel the uneasiness coming from him in waves.

 

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to pry," I tell him shyly.

 

"No, beautiful, it's fair to ask. I dated Kate for a few years. She was with me as I started to make real money with my business. I thought she was the one I was going to marry and have a family with. I started to notice that she was spending a  _lot_  of my money. I confronted her, and she said that she was pregnant."

 

I don't like where this is going. I know he loves kids, so if she was pregnant, then where is little Edward at?

 

"It wasn't long before the truth came out. She was never pregnant; she just wanted my money."

 

 _What the fuck_? "She better hope I never see her."

 

Edward stares at for me a second, then starts to laugh.

 

"What? That's horrible, what she did. I can't believe, as a woman who would give anything to have her kids' father be like you, she would just use you for money. I want to punch her in the face," I growl out.

 

His lips press to mine, but just as quickly as he was there, he's back in his seat.

 

"What was that for?" I can't keep a smile from forming on my lips.

 

"For being you."

 

Our food comes and the waiter pours our drinks. Everything tastes delicious. As we eat we watch the show that's being put on by the trapeze artist. Edward pays the bill and we listen to the band for a bit before we decide to head back.

 

During the car ride, I can feel the electricity crackling between us. We have our fingers intertwined and laying on his thigh. All I keep thinking about is kissing him, undressing him. _OH, God_.

 

As I'm daydreaming of what our night could be like since the boys are gone, I hear Edward clear his throat, bringing me out of my trance.

 

"You want to come up and watch a movie with me?"

 

 

I'm not ready to have our night end yet. "Okay, a movie sounds good."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

 

I don't think we would have made it to his apartment if we tried; the electricity of need between us is so strong that he crushes me against my door as I try to get it open.

 

"Edward, as much as I want you to fuck me against this door, let's do it on the other side."

 

He pulls back just enough that I can get the door open before he turns me to face him and picks me up by my ass, using his foot to kick the door shut. I wrap my legs around him and crush my lips to his. I can taste the wine on his lips, and I moan and grind against him as he walks us to my room.

 

Once in my room, I straighten my legs from his waist and slide them down until I'm standing on my feet. "I think we're wearing too much clothing." I step back, turning away so I can slip out of my dress. It falls to the floor and immediately I feel Edward's lips on my shoulder.

 

A content sigh slips though my lips as his hands begin to wander and unclip my bra, which ends up the same way the dress does. He turns me to face him, his eyes so dilated with lust I almost come at the sight. He gently kisses me and moves his lips to my chin, neck, down between my breasts to my belly. His fingers hook onto my underwear and painfully slowly drag them down my legs. I didn't think I could be this turned on. I hope I don't drip on him while he's down there.

 

He gives my skin light kisses that are followed by his hands going up my legs until he's back at my lips. I pull away just enough to speak. "I think it's time to get you out of your clothes." My fingers are trembling with excitement and fear as I remove his jacket and start to undo his shirt buttons.

 

With his shirt off, his pants follow soon after. We fall back on the bed and I can feel his erection teasing my pussy as his lips tease my tits. My hands are in his hair trying to push him closer.

 

"God, Bella," he says as he makes his way down where I need the relief the most. But it isn't his fingers that I feel on my clit. Instead, his tongue works me in ways I never knew were possible. A moment of insecurity comes over me, because I'm not experienced with this.

 

But all that goes away with his nipping, licking and, _oh god, his fingers_. "Shit, oh, oh!" My body starts twitching and all I can see is white. I don't know how long I'm on this high, but when I come down Edward is kissing his way back up my body.

 

"That feel good, baby?" he purrs into my skin.

 

I'm sure he wants an answer, but I can't give a coherent one. I nod my head instead.

 

"I want to be inside you so fucking much."

 

I can feel just how much. "What are you waiting for, then?" I lift my hips to meet his.

 

His eyes close and a hiss slips out. Edward's eyes open back up and they're so dark with want and need. "Are you sure, baby?"

 

"I've never been so sure in my life." I trace his lips before kissing him passionately.

 

"Condom," he grunts, trying to restrain himself.

 

"I have the implant," I tell him.

 

Edward shimmies out of his boxers, and I can feel him dip himself in ever so slowly. "Fuck, babe, you're so tight."

 

I try not to squirm away from the pressure.

 

"Are you okay, baby?" His tight voice tells me it's killing him not to just slam into me.

 

"Yes, oh, god, yes," I moan as I put my hands on his back.

 

This must give him confidence because he starts to move fast and as I start to moan more the harder he thrusts himself into me.

 

I feel the buildup of something coming fast. "Yes, yes," I chant to the gods, or better yet, Edward. I don't remember sex being this good  _ever_  with Jake.

 

"You like me fucking you like this?" He pumps into me harder, making me cry out. I feel myself come undone again, and Edward grunts and lands his head in my neck, twitching like me.

 

I hum happily and run my fingers through his hair as Edward continues to lay on top of me catching his breath.

 

"I hope you know I didn't plan this for our first date." Edward pushes himself onto his elbows and looks down at me.

 

I smile. "I know, but I'm pretty happy that we did."

 

His smile is breathtaking. "Me, too."

 

We clean up and cuddle naked in my bed, followed by the best night's sleep of my life.

 

In the morning we treat ourselves to a good wake up call.

 

After we dress, we go over and pick up Lucian and then meet Damon and the rest of the gang at the mansion that is Edward's parents' house to trick or treat together. Everyone fawns over the boys. I personally think Esme and Carlisle need some other grandkids. The boys make out like bandits with their candy haul and we spend Sunday relaxing and watching movies.

 

Monday comes too fast, and I find myself with paperwork out the ass and Edward is in a bad mood after his meeting with Jane Vasiliev; she wants to expand her brand of clubs or something. She was really stupid and I couldn't concentrate.

 

I start going through the paperwork from that meeting, and start to organize everything in the filing cabinets. As I'm doing this, I notice a file named ‘Realty'. I can hear the blood pumping in my ears as I pull it out and open it. Everything in my gut is telling me that what I'm about to find is not good.

 

My building. Edward owns my building. I reread the statements and lease agreements over and over, trying to find some way to explain why Edward would not tell me that he owns the building that I live in.

 

"Bella, I need the Gotten file."

 

I ignore him and continue to stare at the papers in front of me.

 

"Bella, seriously I need that..." He comes up next to me. "Bella?" His voice suddenly sounds panicked.

 

"Yeah, Edward?" I can feel myself shake with fury. "I'm curious as to why you didn't mention that you own the fucking building we live in." I throw the folder at him.

 

It hits him in the chest and he lets it fall. His eyes are wide. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

 

I narrow my eyes at him.

 

His shoulders sag. "I just wanted to give you something that you and the boys needed and deserved."

 

"And what, you didn't think I could do it on my own?" I fire back, clenching my fists to my sides.

 

"Baby, no, I knew you could, I was just trying to help speed things up."

 

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Baby!" I am  _so_  humiliated. Here I thought I was doing things on my own, and he owns everything; my entire life is owed to him.

 

"Bella." He sounds heartbroken.

 

"I need to leave, tell Garrett to send the boys straight to Tanya's." I gather my things, ignoring Edward's protests. I go down to Jasper's office to talk to Tan.

 

Tanya is shuffling some papers when I arrive, and she looks puzzled at my presence. "Bella, it's not lunch yet."

 

"I need to stay at your place for a few days." I try to keep my emotions in check.

 

"Bella, what's going on?" She steps away from the desk.

 

"Edward, he-" I don't know how to explain. "I just need someplace to hide out until I can get my head together."

 

She embraces me. "Okay, sweetie, take my key and head over there."

 

Worrying that Edward might be coming, I grab the key and quickly leave. It's just going on noon when I get to the apartment. It's quiet and exactly what I need to process what just happened.

 

Edward, the man I thought was so sweet, the man I gave my body to. I thought he was different than any man I have ever been with. But no, he's been manipulating me. He pities me, and what's easier than a slut to get into bed? A pitiful single mother trying to keep her head above water.

 

I stay in my catatonic state, staring out the windows when the boys come crashing in.

 

"Why aren't we at home?" Damon questions me immediately.

 

"I needed a break, so we're going to be staying here for a few days." I keep my tears at bay, hoping that my smart kids don't question me any further.

 

Damon nods his head and disappears to the kitchen while Lucian just stares at me with questioning eyes.

 

I try my best to divert him. "How was school today?"

 

My ten-year-old narrows his eyes at me. I'm starting to believe he is too smart for his own good.

 

"I had a good day until Garrett took us here instead of to the office. I have homework, and I need Edward's help."

 

I close my eyes; I hate this even more. My kids are emotionally attached to Edward, and why wouldn't they be? He's pretty much been with us every day for nearly four months.

 

"Um." I clear my throat, trying not to cry at my huge mistake. "Why don't you call Edward and see if you can do it over the phone?"

 

"I guess." He walks away and goes into the guest bedroom that Tanya and Irina still have set up for them.

 

When my two best friends come home, they ask the boys to occupy themselves so they can interrogate me.

 

"What's going on, Bella?" Tanya gives me some tea.

 

So I tell them. And they stare at me.

 

"Bella, sweetie, who did you think owned the building?" Tanya asks, using a gentle voice.

 

"It doesn't matter, he should have told me upfront. What else could he be hiding from me? He's completely taken over my life."

 

Tanya and Irina calm me down with understanding and reassurances.

 

I send Edward an email saying I need two weeks to work from home. He responds in kind saying that it's fine and that he hopes we can talk soon about the misunderstanding.

 

 _Misunderstanding_. I want to shove that word up his ass so far.  _Ugh_!

 

After two days at Tanya's, I decide it's time to go back to the apartment. I text Edward asking him not to come by until I'm ready.

 

Every day I get on the laptop and go into Edward's accounts to work, and I conference call with Heidi. This is how it goes every day, and every day Lucian grows more angry and frustrated.

 

It's been a week and four days since I laid eyes on Edward. I'm still conflicted; I know he's a good man, but since I was eight I have been on my own. I have taken care of my kids on my own, and here I am, working for him, he owns the place that I live in, and I'm pretty sure he owns my kids' hearts and he's very close to owning mine. I should have known there was something going on when he took me to this wonderful apartment and told me rent was only five hundred dollars and everything was included. I just wanted to live somewhere where I didn't have to worry about my kids getting bit by something or someone breaking in. I feel safe and at home for the first time in my life.

 

I rub my face. I am too conflicted.

 

My phone starts to ring; the caller ID says it's the boys' school.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Is this Ms. Swan?"

 

"Yes, this is she." I feel dread taking over my entire body.

 

"I'm so sorry, but it appears that we can't locate Lucian." The woman sounds like this happens all the time.

 

"What? I'm sorry, I had to have heard you wrong?" My voice is steel and my body is numb.

 

"Lucian hasn't reported to two of his classes. It appears he has left the school grounds."

 

 _Breathe. In and out._  "Is Damon still there?"

 

"Yes, we have him."

 

"Okay, what is being done to find my child?"

 

"I suggest you come down and we'll go from there. We're going through some security tapes to see where he could have taken off to."

 

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." As I hang up the phone, I realize I just want one person.

 

"Cullen," he answers on the first ring.

 

 

"Edward, I need you, please." And the tears fall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**   
  


The look on her face took the breath out of me. It has kept me awake this past week and a half. After the perfect date and her giving everything to me;  _fuck_  I feel like such a dick.

 

Lucian and Damon have been texting me every day. I miss them so much it hurts. I miss my Bella just as much, even small things like the nervous way she nibbles her soft lips.

 

I get up from my desk and pace the length of my office. What can I do to show her that it was only to help her and the kids? I just wanted them safe.

 

"You're going to wear the carpet down doing that." Tanya is leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

 

"How is she, is she okay? Does she need anything?" I find myself in front of her, desperate for anything.

 

Her eyes go soft and she lets out a sigh. "I think she's confused. Edward, this woman has had no one to help her besides what she let me and Irina do, and let me tell you, Bella barley let us do shit for her."

 

I nod, knowing Bella is the most head-strong, willful woman.

 

"This is new to her, having someone, a man no less, taking care of her. Doing things for her to give her a better life."

 

"I want to give her the world, but I know she wants to earn it."

 

"Yeah." She gives me a small smile.

 

My cell rings, and I answer it without looking at the caller ID.

 

"Cullen."

 

"Edward, I need you, please." I can hear the pure terror in her voice.

 

"Bella, what's wrong, where are you?"

 

Tanya's face transforms into a look of worry.

 

I'm already out my door and heading to the elevator, putting the phone on speaker so I can have Garrett get the car.

 

"I'm at home. Lucian is missing. He left school grounds. Oh, God, Edward. My baby is missing." A sob echoes out of the phone and into the elevator. I'm trying not to be distracted by Tanya's fast typing on her phone.

 

"I'm coming to you, Bella, and we  _will_  get everything figured out, baby."

 

"I have to go to the school."

 

"We'll go together. I'm sure Lucian is fine." I try not let my own fear lace my words. How the fuck does a school lose one of its students?

 

"Please, hurry, Edward." I hear the click for the end of the call.

 

"Edward, you go to her. I'll fill everyone in, and I'll take care of your office." Tanya is much like Bella when it comes to knowing what to do and her organizational skills.

 

"Good." I didn't mean for my voice to be so sharp, but, thank God, she didn't seem to care.

I reach Garrett, who is already geared up, and we head to Bella's.

 

I knock on her door quickly and then enter. "Bella!" I call out to her.

 

She rounds the corner, her face blotchy and her eyes puffy. I can see the pain in her eyes.

 

"Thank God, Edward." She collapses in my arms and sobs shake though her.

 

"I got you, and we're going to figure this all out. I will get you Lucian back, okay?"

 

I can feel her nod her head. She doesn't let me go as we get into the car and drive to the school. There's a flurry of activity when we arrive. The school is on lock-down and the security team is there with Mike and Damon, who both look guilty as hell.

 

"Ms. Swan. We have a few leads; we know for certain that he has indeed left the school premises," a tall, slender man begins speaking to Bella.

 

"How did he manage that?" Anger laces my words.

 

The man looks over at me. "I'm sorry, this only concerns Ms. Swan."

 

"Well, then give  _me_  the answer," Bella growls. "And for future reference, if he asks a question I expect it to be answered." Mama bear is out and is ready to fuck some people up.

 

"It seems that he had some help, and was also timing the cameras," the man sputters out quickly.

 

I look over to Mike and Damon, who are having a silent conversation with their eyes. I walk over, crouching down, and look between them. I can hear the conversation behind me about calling the authorities and sending out an amber alert.

 

"What do you guys know?" I ask the boys.

 

The two look at each other, Mike shaking his head. Damon has picked up his brother's and mother's lip biting habit.

 

"Damon, look at your mom. Do you really want to put her through any more?" I say softly to him. I'm not trying to be harsh, but we have to figure out where Lucian is.

 

I feel Bella behind me. "Baby, if you know something about your brother you need to speak up. I promise you won't get into trouble, and neither will Lucian. I'm just very worried about him."

 

"He just wanted to confront him." Damon's little shoulders seem to have a weight lifted off them.

 

Bella crouches down with me, putting her hands on Damon's knees. "Confront who?"

 

"Jake. Lucian found out where he works, and it isn't too far to walk, so he just needed Mike and I to help him leave the school. He said no one would notice, and that he would be back in time to have Garrett pick us up." His eyes well up and he lunges at Bella, who catches him.

 

Thinking back to the file I have, I know exactly where he was going.

 

"I know where he is, let's go." I pull them up and tell the dean that we'll be back for Damon.

 

I have Garrett drive us to the machine shop that Jake works at.

 

As we pull up, we see Lucian sitting on a bench outside the door.

 

Bella is out the door before the vehicle is even in park. "Oh, thank God!" She collects him in her arms, rocking back and forth.

 

I head over and pull them both in my arms, and we sit right on the sidewalk together. "Garret, could you please call Tanya, and then the school, and inform them we‘ve found Lucian."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

We manage to get off the sidewalk and onto the bench where Bella begins to question him.

 

"Lucian, why would you leave school like that, do you have any idea how scared I was?"

 

He sniffles. "I'm sorry, but you have been so sad and avoiding everything to do with Edward. I thought you forgot about having a meeting with Jake, so I thought I should just do it myself."

 

"Have you gone in?" I ask him gently, praying that he did not go in there alone.

 

He shakes his head. "I couldn't do it. I saw him working and smiling and I just thought, what's the point?"

 

I look through the window and see him filling out some paperwork. I look down to Lucian and his broken spirit. "I'll go in with you; it's not about him. If this is something you need, then let's do it. If you still think it'll help you?"

 

He sat there with furrowed eyebrows. "I think I'll just give him the letter and can we go home."

 

"Okay, sweetie, let's do it." Bella pulls him up with her.

 

I stand behind them for silent support. We open the glass door and enter the shop. I'm shocked at the amount of sophistication the place has. Jacob is behind a big oak desk typing something into the computer.

 

"Excuse me, Jake." Bella uses a gentle voice to get his attention.

 

His head whips up, and he looks at us with narrowed eyes. "How can I help you?" his voice is strained with false niceness.

 

"Lucian wants to give you something." Bella's hands are on Lucian's shoulders as he pulls the letter out of his back pocket.

 

Jacob sighs, running his fingers through his hair quickly. Then he walks around to the other side of the desk where we're standing. He crouches down in front of Lucian. "Is that for me?" he says lightly.

 

Lucian thrusts the letter in his hand, and Jacob thanks him gently. Lucian then drags Bella out quickly, and I walk behind them.

 

The ride back to the school is quiet for just a moment before Bella speaks. "You're in a lot of trouble, young man." Bell has a death grip on him.

 

"I'm sorry, Mom, I just didn't know what to do. You were ignoring Edward and crying again. I just thought I could do this by myself."

 

Bella's puffy but gorgeous brown eyes meet mine. I feel guilt and shame that I had a part in Lucian's runaway act. I wish Bella would have just talked to me about this instead of running away, but maybe I shouldn't have listened to her about staying away. I will never apologize for giving them a safe and clean place to live and the job she has. I wouldn't have given it to her if I thought she wouldn't be able to do it.

 

We arrive to the school, who immediately duals out punishments for all three of the kids. Lucian gets a week of in-school suspension and the other two get three days.

 

When we're back in the vehicle, Bella texts everyone that Lucian is found and safe along with a shortened version of what happen today. Damon and Lucian are sitting by me chatting my ear off. I missed them so much.

 

"You're coming home with us, right?" Damon asks with wide eyes.

 

I look at Bella. "If that's what you want?" I wait for her to interject, but the boys answer together.

 

"Yes!"

 

Bella looks out the window not saying anything. I think it's okay to assume she's fine with it.

 

"Okay." I ruffle Damon's hair.

 

The tension is clear between Bella and I, but we put on a good show for the boys as we eat dinner and watch a movie, almost as if the last week and a half haven't even happened.

 

Finally, the boys are in bed and asleep. I shut the door and walk through the apartment to find Bella in the kitchen, her back to me.

 

"We have to talk about this." She continues to put dishes in the dishwasher.

 

"I knew you wouldn't agree to take the apartment if you knew I owned the building. I'm not going to apologize for helping you get a clean, safe place for you and the boys to live."

 

She whips around, her eyes dark and glassy. "You hid it from me, you didn't give me options."

 

"What options was I supposed to give you, Bella?" I ask, raising my voice just a little bit.

 

"How much I'm paying in rent?" Her voice is shaking in her effort to keep it down.

 

"And how much do you think you should pay?"

 

She crosses her arms and nibbles her lip. "Seven hundred."

 

I look at her in shock. "Six fifty," I counter.

 

"No." Her voice is solid and unwilling to back down from her idea of rent.

 

"Fine," I growl out, knowing full well that she isn't going to lower her amount.

 

"Fine." She lets out some air.

 

I watch her lower her arms and keep her eyes on me. The air changes around us, and I grab her up and kiss her with a force that nearly unbalances us. Her fingers intertwine in my hair, trying to bring me closer. After so long we pull apart, needing air.

 

Bella's hand falls to my chest. "Is there anything else you're hiding from me?"

 

I sigh, knowing that I need to come clean now so that we can move forward and avoid this type of fight in the future. "I got my PI to dig up anything and everything on Charlie and Jacob." She pulls away, and I sigh, "Then after I got what I needed, I called Charlie and told him that he needed to get Jacob to agree to everything you wanted or I was going to not only humiliate Jacob, but I was going to make his life hell, also." I watch her hands turn to fists. "I just wanted Damon to get what he wanted. You deserve the world, and I want to be the one to give it to you."

 

She is facing away from me, but now I can see her shoulders moving before a sob comes out. "Thank you."

 

I'm still frozen at her words. "For what?"

 

"You did everything in your power to grant my son the one thing he wanted. All you were trying to do is help me. To have my sons and I live in a safe place. All you do is help me. And I throw a tantrum, because, God, I don't even really know."

 

I turn her to face me, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry, baby. I should have talked to you. From now on, I‘ll always talk to you about everything." She nods and I pull her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. Me and you are forever."

 

After a few minutes, her breathing calms down and she asks me to stay the night. "Absolutely. I have to go grab some clothes and I'll be right back."

 

I never moved so quickly in my life, grabbing something to sleep in and to wear tomorrow.

 

I get back to the apartment and see her curled up on the couch. I set my overnight bag on the floor next to her. "Hey."

 

She looks up, and I notice she has circles under her eyes, and they're red and puffy. I take a seat next to her. "Baby, don't cry, we made mistakes but we're talking now and everything is okay," I try to reassure her.

 

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty for taking you away from my boys. They love you so much."

 

"You can't take them away completely, they texted me every day. Come on, love, let's get you to bed. It's been a long day."

 

 

She agrees and we go to bed. It might take a bit to get back to where we were, but I know that we'll be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

It's been almost two weeks since Lucian disappeared and Edward and I reconciled. I can't believe that I didn't trust his intentions with me.

We're basically back to where we were at the time of our first date, although we did have a bit of an argument when he brought the new rental agreement for me to sign.

 

_"This says that the utilizes are still included?" I looked at him in disbelief._

 

_"Yes, is there a problem with that?"_

 

_I raised my eyebrow at him. "I want to pay the utilities separately."_

 

_"Why?"_

 

_"Because I can."_

 

_He shook his head._

 

_"I don't want you to lose out on money, Edward."_

 

_He laughed humorlessly. "I'm not losing anything. There haven't been any tenants in this apartment for at least five years."_

 

_"Okay," I sighed, and signed the new rental agreement._

 

We haven't been on a second date, but I'm hoping we can go after today. Today is the court date with Jake to finish terminating his rights and paying me back child support.

 

I am a bundle of nerves.

 

"Baby, it's going to be okay. Just relax." Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders.

 

"If you say so," I chuckle, leaning in. Jasper, Irina, and Tanya walk up to us.

 

"This is it. As long as he doesn't contest anything, you'll be done with Jacob Black for good." Jasper gives me a comforting smile.

 

"Do you think he will?" I ask nervously.

 

"I don't think so, but if he does, we'll deal with it."

 

"Okay." I let out the breath I've been holding and follow Jasper and Irina into the courtroom.

 

We take a seat while we wait for our case to be called. I can't help but look around the room and my breath hitches when I see Charlie and the woman from the game tucked over in a corner as if they don't want to be seen.

 

"Bella?" Edward says my name questioningly.

 

I turn to face him. "Charlie is here."

 

Edward turns to where I was just looking. I hear a slight growl escape from him. "What the hell does he think he's doing here?"

 

That's a good question, and I've never been so thankful that the boys are in school. I could  _not_  bear the thought of them here, knowing that most likely I'll have to confront Charlie.

 

"I don't know, I can't focus on that right now."

 

After a few minutes our case is called. We go up to the front with Jake and his fiancée and his lawyer.

 

The bailiff calls us to order as the judge shuffles through our paperwork.

 

"Okay, Ms. Swan wants parental rights terminated and back child support paid up to the point in time of the rights being terminated. How does your client feel about this, Mr. Gallant?" The judge looks over his glasses at Jake's lawyer.

 

"He agrees to the terms," Mr. Gallant answers.

 

I feel a weight lift off my shoulders and a breath escapes me in a laugh.

I turn around to Edward and he has a big smile for me. It's over, Jake can never bother us again.

 

Jake doesn't even give us a second look as he and his woman walk out.

 

Edward takes my hand as Jasper and Irina finish up the paperwork for us. Tanya is waiting for Irina so they can go celebrate their anniversary. As we walk out, I see Charlie and his wife with Jake and his girl; they look like they're arguing.

 

I feel myself walk over, having to know.  _I need to know_.

 

"Charlie!" I call out to him, clinging to Edward for strength.

 

They all turn my way. Jake rolls his eyes and leaves, pulling the woman with him.

 

Charlie looks like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

 

"Hello, Bella," his wife greets me with a smile.

 

This seems to snap Charlie out of his shocked state. "Bella."

 

"I need to know why?" I finally ask the question that has been dying inside of me for so many years.

 

He doesn't meet my eyes, and Sue gives me a sympathetic look.

 

"I figured Mr. Cullen here would have showed you the files he has."

 

Burning rage fills me up. "So I have to find out from another source because you're too coward to tell me what I did wrong? Why you had to kick me and your grandsons out on the streets? Do you even know how bad it was for us? Did you even care about your grandsons?" I feel the tears streaking down my cheeks.

 

He finally looks at me. I don't see the man from many years ago. I see an old man with so many ghosts haunting him. "I'm sorry."

 

I let out a haunted laugh. "I don't want your pathetic excuse of an apology. I want to know why."

 

"Maybe we can get lunch or something so I can tell you."

 

I look away and to Edward who is shaking slightly. "Do we have time?"

 

He sighs and takes out his phone. "Not today. The kids will be out in an hour."

 

Should I bother finding out? Is he worth it? "Can I call you to set something up?"

 

Charlie nods his head. "Yeah, here." He takes out a card from his back pocket and hands it to me. I take it gingerly and put it in my purse. I lift my hand in a wave and they do the same.

 

The car ride is quiet.

 

"Do you think I should have lunch with him?" I finally ask Edward.

 

He seems like he's pondering his answer. "If it's something you think you need, then yes, I think you should."

 

I nod my head. "I feel like there is a ‘but' coming."

 

He smirks. "I don't like the man. I think what he did was despicable. He put his only child and his only grandchildren on the street to fend for themselves."

 

We arrive at the school, waiting for Lucian and Damon to come out. "Can I see the files you have?"

 

"Sure, baby, we'll stop by the office on our way home."

 

Home, our home. To be honest, Edward has been staying with us since we reconciled. The boys love it and so do I. I wonder if we should just make the leap and live together, but then we haven't even said the three important words to each other.

 

I'm sure that what I'm feeling is love. But I also thought that of Jake.  _Fuck_!

 

The boys climb in the car and start talking about basketball. Edward takes it all in, saying he'll help them and asking when tryouts are and whatnot.

 

The stop at the office is a quick one, and before I know it, we're back to the apartment. We do our routine of helping the boys with homework followed by making dinner together. We are a family. Lucian starts asking questions about basketball, and Edward easily answers them.

 

"We'll have to hit the store this weekend and get a basketball so we can practice," Edward tells me.

 

"Sounds good." The nerves have been eating away at me, since I know all the secrets of Charlie and Jake are just there in the bag hanging on the kitchen chair.

 

"You okay?" He stands behind me, and I turn and bury my face in his chest.

I take a deep breath, allowing his strong pine scent to surround me. "I will be."

 

Finally, the boys go to bed and Edward and I are sitting comfortably on the couch. The manilla folders are sitting in my lap waiting for me to open them. They've been there for ten minutes.

 

"You don't have to read them, baby," he murmurs in my hair.

 

"How bad are they?" My nerves seep into my voice.

 

I hear his gentle sigh. "It's not good, but I think a strong woman like you can handle it."

 

Feeling very confident from those words, I open the first folder.

 

Hurt, anger, and just pure hatred comes over me when I see what Jake has done. "He's a pedophile." I finally manage to come up with words for what I'm reading. I just stare at the fact that my boys have four sisters. And they are all six and under.

 

"How the hell did he get away with this? All these girls." I bring my hand to my mouth, trying not to throw up.

 

"Honestly, from what we could gather, his dad paid off a lot of people from filing charges, and of course none of the girls' parents wanted Jake near them or their grandkids, so they easily agreed to sever rights." You can hear the disgust in Edward's voice.

 

I shut the folder and put it on the coffee table. That means this next one is about Charlie. I peel at the edges; do I really want to know? Will this give me any answers?

 

"Do you think I should wait and see what he has to say?" I scoot away so I can look at Edward's face.

 

"Baby, if you want to, that's fine. This file isn't going anywhere." He leans down and captures my lips. I can't help but moan in pleasure.

 

"Should I tell the boys about having siblings?" I ask we when finally pull away.

 

"What does your amazing mothering instinct say?" Oh, he is so good at avoiding my questions sometimes.

 

"It says that I should probably talk to them about it sometime. I don't want them to get the information the wrong way, someday."

 

"That might never happen. Considering that they're spread through the country, and who's to say they even know about having other half-siblings?"

 

What Edward says makes some sense to me. "Maybe. I think I need to think about it." I look at him and something in my stomach flips.

 

"Maybe you should think about while we're in bed." His voice is rich, like chocolate. His eyes are dilated.

 

 

"I think I can be doing something else while we're in bed." I lunge at him. I can worry about all this another day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

 

Edward has taken the boys down to the local park since it's nice out for mid-November. I'm sitting at my computer, staring at Charlie's card.

 

I should be looking into the discrepancy that Heidi and I ran into when it came to fan base numbers. I also want to ask Edward about what he thinks about funding a center for single parents to help with childcare and education. I want to look up what it would take and have a good pitch before presenting him with the idea. All this I should be doing, but instead I'm wondering if I should call Charlie and have lunch with him.

 

Fuck, I need to start planning Lucian's birthday that's coming up in December.

 

The file Edward gave me is sitting on the desk, also taunting me, but I really want to hear it from Charlie. And for me to hear it from him, I have to call him and set up a day to have lunch.  _Fuck me_.

 

I pick up my phone and smile at the picture that I have for my lock screen; it's all of us at Jasper and Alice's for a cookout last weekend. We make such a good family.

 

I dial the number. The nerves are going to give me prematurely grey hairs or an ulcer.

 

"Charlie Swan," his guff voice answers on the third ring.

 

"Charlie, it's Bella." I'm sure he can hear the anxiousness in my voice.

 

"Bella, hi, how are you?" he rushes out as if I'm going to hang up at any second. Maybe I will.

 

"I'm okay. Listen, I was wondering if you were free this week to do lunch?"

 

I hear him rustling around. "I'm free Monday, and I'll be in Seattle around one, will that be okay?"

 

I bring up Monday's calendar. "Yes, I can do that. There's a deli not far from the building where I work, it's called Hitchcock Deli."

 

"Alright, I'll see you there on Monday and I will answer everything, or whatever you want to know." His voice is uneasy.

 

"Bye, Charlie."

 

"Bye, Bella, I love you."

 

I hang up without responding, staring at the phone. He said he loves me. I just- how the hell am I supposed to feel about that? Minutes pass by as everything just sits with me.

 

"MOM!" Maybe it was hours. I leave the office and see my three best guys smiling and all sweaty.

 

"Wow, it smells so manly in here," I joke, and all three of them scowl.

 

"Did you get everything done that you wanted to?" Edward takes off his sweater. I watch, wishing it was in slow motion.

 

"I made the call, that was about it." I walk over and peck his lips, breathing in all his manly sweat.

 

"Mom, I think I'm going to need contacts." Lucian pushes his glasses up his nose.

 

"Why do you say that?" I ask him, picking up sweaters off the floor and avoiding my feelings.

 

"When I was trying to dribble the ball, my glasses kept falling off."

 

"Okay, baby, we'll look into it." I run my hand through his hair. "Now you boys get cleaned up, I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat somewhere."

 

Damon fist pumps and runs off down to his room. Lucian smiles at me, then walks away, too.

 

I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "How did the phone call go?"

 

I lean back into him, taking him all in; he's better than a Xanax. "We're having lunch Monday at Hitchcock Deli down the street from your building."

 

"Why do I feel like there's something else?"

 

How does he do that? "He ended the phone call saying he loved me." He hums, and I continue. "It really makes me angry, Edward, how dare he say those words to me." I wipe the tears that begin to fall away so the boys won't see them.

 

I hear him let out what I think is a growl. "I'm sorry, baby, after dinner and the kids go to bed we can discuss it further, or maybe..." He turns so I'm facing him, and he has a devious smile on his face, making him look like a big kid.

 

"Or maybe what, stud?" I play into his game, rubbing my hands up and down his chest while his fingers wander under my shirt.

 

"Seriously, I don't want to see you making advances at my mom," Lucian whines, making me drop my hands in a flash and Edward all but pushes me away from him.  _Busted_!

 

"Your brother about ready?" I change the subject.

 

"Yeah, he's just trying to find his shoes." Lucian narrows his eyes at me, then on Edward.

 

"Alright, you're ten and I'm an adult, we weren't doing anything inappropriate in front of you." I walk to the kitchen to gather up my purse.

 

"Where are we going?" Damon asks me.

 

"I think we should go to MOD Pizza." Everyone agrees with me.

 

*AWOC*

 

I'm sitting at the deli fifteen minutes before Charlie is due to arrive. Edward offered to come with me, but I knew he had a lot of things he needed to take care of.

 

I hear the door chime that a new customer is coming in. I look up and there he is, wearing a grey Chief of Police hoodie. My father, in a hoodie. He's in jeans and his work boots and his trucker hat. He stands near the door awkwardly looking around until he spots me in the corner and walks over.

 

I keep my eyes on my hands that are holding a cup of hot chocolate.

 

"Hey," he greets me.

 

I finally look at him and nod my head. I'm too scared to use my voice right now. I wait to see if he'll start talking or if I'll have to use my voice.

 

"I'm five years sober."

 

I wait for him to continue.

 

"When your mother passed, I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to raise you without your mother, and I picked up drinking. At first it was just six-packs, then it moved to twelve, then twenty-four. When beer wasn't enough I started buying whiskey. The few moments that I was sober I could see that I was messing up as your father. Then you came home pregnant at fourteen, and I just drank more. I hid the DUIs and drunk and disorderlies pretty easily since I was chief." Tears spill down his cheeks.

 

"I stopped caring about anything that wasn't my job or alcohol. I remember helping you with the boys. But I went through withdrawals so bad, when you graduated I didn't want to worry about you or the boys anymore. I just wanted to drink." His brown eyes are sad and regretful. "I honestly don't remember the day I told you that you had to move out. I don't remember kicking you out at all. I know that it was just a little while after you left that I got in a bad accident and I was given an ultimatum. I went to a rehab facility and they helped me get clean. I had one or two slip-ups, but with Sue and my sponsor I've been doing pretty good."

 

Charlie kicked me out because he was a drunk. I think back to my childhood; if I'm being honest with myself, there were all kinds of signs, but I was just a kid, I didn't know.

 

I take a shaky breath. "There would be weeks that I wouldn't eat because I wanted to make sure that my kids ate. I went without food, clothes, all to make sure my babies had what they needed. There were times that my kids ate peanut butter for dinner, and I had water." Tears are now falling out of my eyes. "I don't know if I can ever truly understand, or forgive you. I wish you would have at least kept my kids, they didn't deserve what they got." I shake my head. "Thank you for telling me why you kicked me out. I don't know if I'll ever reach out again."

 

He nods his head, wiping tears away. "I just want you to know I love you and that has never changed. I love my grandsons. I hope that someday I can get to know them, and maybe I can get to know you, also."

 

"I can't guarantee anything. And I really don't know how I feel about you." I get up from the table and walk away.

 

Edward is waiting in his office with his jacket off and his tie loosened. He looks like an angel.

 

He looks up to find me staring. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Everything is perfect."

 

He gives me his breathtaking smile.

 

I know now what we have, what I feel, is real. "I love you, Edward."

 

In the blink of an eye Edward has me pinned to the door and his lips crash into mine. When we come up for air, he presses his forehead to mine. "I love you so much. You and the boys are everything to me. I never thought I would have this kind of happiness after what Kate did."

 

"I didn't know until right now that what I was feeling was real," I confess.

 

He pecks my lips. "Let's get our boys and go out tonight."

 

"I love that idea."

 

"And later me and you will talk about what Charlie said to you," he murmurs against my lips.

 

 

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

  
**EPOV**

  
Watching Bella coordinate with my mom, Alice, Rose, and Tanya makes me smile. Today is Lucian's party, and the first one Bella has gotten to plan and pay for.

  
Bella and the boys started family therapy and one-on-one sessions two weeks ago to help with everything that has happened with Jake, finding out they have sisters, and for Bella to process Charlie. Lucian wants to write letters and get to know them. Damon doesn't care, or maybe he just doesn't understand yet. Bella is on the fence about Lucian reaching out. This is still on the burner as they continue to go through counseling.

  
Charlie called her and invited to her to Thanksgiving dinner, hoping that maybe they can start seeing each other regularly and he can get to know the boys. After she nearly broke her phone, we had Thanksgiving at my parents' house with Tanya and Irina attending also.

  
"Da-Edward, do you think you could have Mom just calm down a little bit?" Lucian quickly corrects himself, but I want to jump up and down like a thirteen-year-old girl every time he and Damon do that.

  
"She's just excited," I chuckle.

  
"Mom is embarrassing me in front of my friends. I'm 11, I don't need all this."

  
I wrap my arm around his shoulders and bring him into me. "Hey, let your mom have this, bud."

  
"Okay," he sighs and walks away to where Mike is playing games with Damon.

  
"Edward, you got the cake, right?"

  
I turn to Bella, who looks so beautiful today with her hair braided to the side and a fall-colored dress and black leggings to go with it.

  
"Yes, baby, I put it in the upstairs fridge since we ran out of space down here." She nods and walks away. I practically live here; I have clothes in the closet and I stay here seven out of seven nights.

  
I walk back over to where the men are huddled around trying to not get in the way.

  
"Hey, guys," I greet Jasper, Emmett, and my dad.

  
"Hey, when are you finally going to get the guts to ask her to live with you and let you adopt them boys?" Emmett says immediately. It's not the first time that I've been asked this question from my family. I think every single one of them pulled me aside during Thanksgiving and asked the same question.

  
I sigh, looking at Bella tilt her head back laughing at whatever Rose said. "Tonight, when the kids are in their rooms."

  
The party is successful. Lucian had several friends from school and from the football team. I don't think I have ever seen Lucian smile so much, and I don't think I have ever seen Bella look so happy about anything.

  
Once everyone is gone, and the boys have passed out, Bella and I are comfortable on the couch. I try to work myself up to spit it out; we love each other, and we are already living together, technically. I'm making circles on her arm instead of talking. I should start with the facts, maybe.

  
"You know the closet in there is kind of full of all our clothes. Maybe we should find a bigger one."  _That's subtle, right?_

  
I can feel her eyes burn a hole in the side of my head as she stares at me. I finally look at her.  
"What do you mean, look for a bigger one?" I can see her hands trembling, her nervous tick on full display.

  
I need to bite the bullet. "I mean, maybe we could start looking for a house for all of us to live in."  
Her eyes widen, and her lips create an  _O_.

  
"I love you, Bella, and I love those boys. I want us to live together as a family. I want to marry you and adopt them. I want more babies with you, if you want, I mean." I am the CEO of a billion-dollar company and I can't seem to stop rambling.

She crashes her lips to mine, helping me to shut up, and then quickly pulls away. "Yes, I want all of that with you."

  
"Thank God." I kiss her again with passion.  
  
We discuss the possible move with the kids, and all they want is to be able to stay at their school. Easy to do.

  
Christmas is close, and Bella has been crazy with her projects and shopping and now we have begun house hunting.

  
"Edward, hun, I have to meet with Heidi, are you okay for your two o'clock?" Bella hollers at me from her desk.

  
"Yes, love, I'm good. Tell Heidi I need those final numbers."

She walks up to me with her bitch brow firmly in place. "We're talking about that when I get there. I'll have those numbers when I get back."

  
I can't help but smile. "See you later." I peck her lips and watch her ass swing back and forth while she walks away. God has given me the perfect woman.

  
"You haven't aged a bit." I hear the sound of nails on a chalkboard enter my office.

  
My body freezes, and my eyes finally get the motivation to look up. Her makeup reminds me of a clown, her hair is fried and more blonde than I remember. She has a skirt suit on with too many buttons undone. And she's gained at least twenty-five pounds since I saw her last.

 

"You have," I reply, looking at my clock. "I don't know what you want, nor do I really care, but I have a meeting." I stand up and button my jacket.

  
"I know, I'm your two o'clock," she purrs happily.

  
I narrow my eyes. "What the fuck do you want?"

  
She walks in and takes a seat. "I have to talk to you about our kid."

  
 _Kid_? She is fucking crazy. "We don't have a kid together; according to you, you were never pregnant. And since I needed to know for sure, I had a private investigator dig into it. So, no, Kate, we don't have a fucking kid." I need to calm my fucking nerves. I take a seat again before I lunge over the desk and hit her.

  
She smirks. "Not getting one past you."

  
"What the fuck do you want, Kate?" I ask again in an eerily calm voice.

  
She looks at her manicured nails. "I want you." She flicks her eyes back on me.

  
I sit there stunned at her admission. And disgusted that she thought she could walk in here and say that. "Too fucking bad, I don't want you." Her eyes widen. "You really can't be that fucking dumb," I say, astonished. "I think that bleach on your hair fried your brain."

  
"You wanted me then, and you and I know you never got over me."

  
This woman is fucking psycho. "I got over you, and the shit storm you left me in."

  
"Come on, baby." She gets up and leans on my desk, showing so much cleavage I feel physically ill.

  
"Dad." My head whips up to Lucian and Damon. I can't help but smile at Lucian calling me dad.

  
"Hey, kids," I smile, thanking every god that they just saved me.

  
Kate straightens up quickly and looks at the boys like they're something on the bottom of her shoe.

  
_Use self-control, Edward._

  
"Where's Mom?"

  
"She had to meet with Heidi, why don't you guys go wait in the lounge? I'll be done here in a minute." I smile.

  
Lucian gives Kate the stink eye.  _I know, kid._

  
Kate looks back at me. "You don't have any kids."

  
I stand up. "Yes, I do, and I'm in love with their mother. I'm only going to say this once. Stay.  _The. Fuck._  Away. From. Me."

  
She stomps her foot, screams, and walks out. Thank fucking God! I walk out to the boys staring at me with questioning eyes.

  
"Who was she?" Damon fires off.

  
"She was a woman I used to date long before I met your mom," I answer simply.

  
"What did she want?" Lucian asks the next question.

  
"She's not getting anything, so it doesn't matter. How was school?" I effectively change the subject.  
They begin to talk animatedly about their day.

  
Bella gets back with a large victorious smile and waves a file in my face. "I got the numbers, lover boy."

  
I take the file and look it over. "When do you guys expect to launch?"

  
"January eighth." She collapses in my lap and looks at our kids.

  
"Hello, my children, what should we do for dinner tonight?"

  
"Pizza!" they shout together.

  
"Pizza, it is."

  
Later that night, with the kids off doing homework and what not, I decide to tell Bella about my horrific meeting.

  
She isn't pleased. "What the actual hell?" she seethes.

  
"Lucian crushed all her hope, he came up and called me Dad." I'm sure the megawatt smile gives away how happy I am about that.

  
Her anger melts and I watch her look at me with so much love. "I bet you loved that."

  
"More than I can say. I don't think we have to worry about her anymore." I peck her lips, but she has other things on her mind and deepens the kiss.

  
I groan, flipping her over onto the couch. My dick is as hard as a rock grinding into her.

  
"Shit, we have to wait. Kids."

  
My forehead falls to the crook of her neck. "I think it's bedtime."

  
She starts laughing.

 

  
I can't help but join her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
BPOV**

  
Christmas had never been the greatest time of year for me. Every year I worked so much over time just, so I could get the kids one new outfit each and a few toys, and I had to pull off that Santa was real. That was the hardest part, because Santa brought the other kids expensive gifts and Santa only brought my boys clothes and two toys that were cheap.

  
This year, this Christmas, I went all out. Not just in presents. With Edward and with being a family unit, I decided we needed to do some family activities such as making gingerbread houses, and baking lots of cookies to hand out to local shelters. And we also decided to let the boys call Edward  _Dad_ , considering he has been more of a father than their sperm donor.

  
We also had Christmas Eve over at Edward's parents house with Tanya and Irina. I never thought that the boys and I would have such a big family. Of course, they're coming over to our place for Christmas dinner.

  
Edward has been a saint with me working more with Heidi than him and he gave me the green light for the center for single parents. I got all the girls involved to help me with it. But I won't be able to really delve too much into it until Heidi launches the fanfiction publishing site and the few books that will be releasing with the site.

  
"I can feel you shaking with excitement, babe." Edward's voice is thick with sleep.

  
"I'm sorry." My voice vibrates with the thrill. It really shouldn't be, considering it's four in the morning.

  
His arm wraps around my waist, pulling me into him. He sighs in contentment when his face reaches my hair. "Try to relax, baby, the boys will open their stockings and probably come wake us up after."

  
"I know," I murmur, closing my eyes. With his arms around me and his scent surrounding me, it puts me to sleep moments later.

  
"Oh. My. Gosh. MOM! DAD!"

  
The sound of the kids hollering for me and Edward wakes me up out of a dead sleep. I want to leap out of bed and join them in the living room, but Edward and I are intertwined, stopping me. I hear his sleepy chuckle.

  
"Wake up!" I hear Damon yell through our door. I glance at the clock and it reads six am.

  
"We're up! We'll be out after we're dressed," Edward answers him while still snuggling into me.

I start giggling when I see little feet at our door again. "Come on, baby, our boys are waiting for us." I managed to wiggle out of the octopus grasp he has on me to grab my robe.

  
"They are so lucky they're cute, and that I love them," Edward mumbles as he gets his own robe.

  
I walk over and kiss him. "They love you so much, maybe as much as  _I_  love you." I smile at his twitching lips.

  
We walk out to the living room where Lucian and Damon have decided to split the presents up into piles, and they're shaking the different packages.

  
"I think this is a game," I hear Lucian whisper to Damon.

  
"Morning, boys," I greet them as I sit on the couch. Edward sits next to me, wrapping his arm around me and allowing me to cuddle into his side.

  
"Morning, Mom, can we open gifts now?" Lucian asks excitedly.

  
I take my phone out of my robe pocket and make sure the camera is on. "Alright, boys, dig in," I chuckle.

  
It begins to rain wrapping paper as they tear into their presents. I don't think I can put into words how amazing it feels to watch them open the gifts that Edward and I got them together. My heart feels so full.

  
After the boys get done, I see two small piles left.

  
"Your turn, Dad." Damon grabs one of the piles of wrapped gifts. I smile, remembering the day the boys and I went shopping for him. I hope he likes what we got for him.

  
He grabs the first gift. "To Dad, from Lucian." Edward smiles and tears the paper off the box. It's a black tie with thin red stripes. Then there is a small card underneath reading  _Tie of the Month Club._  Edward chuckles and looks at Lucian who is nibbling his bottom lip. "I love it, thank you, Lucian."

  
Lucian lunges over and gives him a hug. Edward pats his back and mumbles how much he loves him, and Lucian finally lets him go so he can continue opening gifts.

  
"This seems to be from Damon." Edward gives Damon a smile. He rips the paper off the box, revealing some shirts. The first one is all black with a superman- style  _Dad_  written on it. Edward grins while looking at it before setting it aside and grabbing the next one that reads  _My dad's the greatest coach_.

  
"I needed new shirts, I can't wait to wear them." Edward gets up and hugs Damon.

  
He grabs the last package now. I can hear my blood pumping in my ears as I watch him unwrap it. He pulls the papers out. "Bella," he gasps and looks at me.

  
I smile. "What do you think?"

  
Damon and Lucian go over and wrap themselves around Edward.

  
"We love you so much, would you adopt us?" Lucian asks Edward.

  
Edward sets the papers down and grabs up both boys. "I want that more than anything."

  
Not able to stay away from my three boys, I wrap myself into the hug as well.

  
After the emotional moment, it's my turn to unwrap my gifts. Damon got me some cute shirts much like Edward's, only saying  _Mom_. Lucian, obviously with Edward's help, got me a  _MOM_  charm bracelet with their birthstones. I grab the last box and open it up to see a picture of a gorgeous home.

  
I look up at Edward, who is wearing a sheepish grin.

  
"Did you buy it already?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

  
"Technically, no, but I have managed to have it put on hold until you give me the okay. Maybe after we eat we can go look at it." Edward is running his hand through his hair.

  
"I think that's an excellent idea," I say warmly. At least he hasn't bought it yet. I look at the picture again.

  
"What can you tell me about it?"

  
"It has a huge yard, Mom, and a cool basement, oh, and almost all the rooms have their own bathroom," Damon rambles off before Edward can say anything.

  
I raise my eyebrow at Edward.  
He shrugs his shoulders. "I thought if the boys approved of it first, then I knew you would be interested."

  
I smile at his well thought-out plan, but there must be something about this place that's going to give me trouble. "How much is this boy-approved house?"

  
He sighs, leaning back on the couch as the boys begin to clean up their mess. "It's a little more than you approved of when we began discussing buying a house."

  
There it is. "Mmhm, let's get breakfast so we can go look at it." I lean over and kiss him quickly and head to the kitchen where I have homemade cinnamon rolls ready to be put in the oven to bake.

  
We eat to our heart's content and then we got dressed, Edward and I both wearing one of our new shirts. We bundle up and have Garrett drive us about half an hour away from where we currently live.

  
He pulls us up to a gate and punches in some numbers and pulls into the driveway. I look out the window and  _holy shit, it's huge._

  
"Edward, I know this place is way over what we were discussing for price." I turn to look at him. He doesn't look phased at my words.

  
"Yes, it is, but it has everything we wanted, and the kids love it. Just look around before you tear it apart because of how much it costs," Edward pleads with me, so I look to the boys who are wearing sad puppy dog looks.

  
"Fine, I will take a look and go by my gut feeling and not price." I sigh, and we get out of the car.

  
The house is two stories with red brick and two white pillars in front of the door. I can see the several car garage that is attached to the house. It's gorgeous. Edward grabs my hand as the boys lead us into the house.

  
I enter to what I'm thinking is the foyer; wood floors and warm colors greet me. We walk through the dining room, the kitchen that's all updated and modern, two offices, a laundry room, the master bedroom, and four other bedrooms. The basement is spectacular for a movie/game room. There is also an observatory that overlooks the amazing back yard that leads to a pond. There's so much nature and everything inside me says this is home. The boys are chattering away at what room they want and asking if Nana Esme can decorate.

  
I can see myself making dinners in the kitchen and tucking myself in with Edward in the master bedroom. I look out the kitchen window; the kitchen has its own door that leads to a deck with a fire pit and patio seating, so we can eat outside.

  
Edward comes up behind me, snaking his arms around me. "What do you think, baby?"

  
"Don't ever tell me how much you spent to buy us this house." I lean into his chest, picturing the family meals we're going to have here.

  
He laughs. "Of course, baby, let's get back to the apartment and I'll call the realtor and let them know we want it."

  
We get back to the apartment, and the boys go play with their new gadgets while Edward helps me in the kitchen to get things done for Christmas Dinner.

  
Alice and Jasper arrive first bringing wine, Emmett and Rose come bringing pie, Tanya and Irina bring salad and wine, and lastly Carlisle and Esme, bringing dessert and more wine. I think they want to get tipsy tonight. We already exchanged gifts yesterday, so we're just having a good meal and spending some quality time together.

  
They boys tell everyone about our new house.

  
"When do you guys plan on moving?" Alice asks.

  
"We aren't sure yet, we have to wait to officially have our names on the dotted line," I answer, smiling at Alice who has a twinkle in her eye.

  
Tanya clears her throat. "We have our own announcement."

 

Irina takes her hand and looks at her with adoration.

  
"We're engaged!" Irina and Tanya say together.

  
I can't help but sequel in excitement for them. I jump out of my seat, joining Rose, Alice, and Esme in hugging my best friends.

  
After us girls get our excitement out of the way, the guys congratulate them.

  
"Jasper, would you be my best man?" Irina asks, teary eyed.

  
Jasper widens his eyes and I can see his Adam's apple bob for a moment before her answers, "Yes, it would be an honor."

  
"And Bella, you have to be my maid of honor," Tanya addresses me.

  
My heart swells so much. "Yes, of course, Tan."

  
We begin talking wedding plans and dates. I can't help but smile at my surroundings. I can't believe how much has change for the better. I don't need Charlie; I may forgive him, but I don't need to have him in my life.

 

  
Edward kisses me gently on the temple, bringing me back into the conversation about having the boys in the wedding as well. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 

**BPOV**

 

Burgundy and gold drape the benches and the bows holding together the lilies for the bouquets we're holding. Tanya is shifting her feet as Carlisle pats her hand that's holding onto his arm.

 

Carlisle was shocked when Tanya asked him to give her away. But once he heard her story, how her parents and Irina's parents disowned them for being gay, he was proud to be the one to walk her down the aisle to Irina.

 

I take a look at myself in the mirror; I'm wearing a burgundy dress with one strap and a gold sash around the waist, draping down the back of the dress. I have my hair just as Tanya asked, half up and in curls that frame my face.

 

I turn around looking at my best friend, my sister. She's wearing a mermaid style dress that is open in the back with gorgeous lace patterns. He hair is pinned up with just a few strands left out to frame her face. She's the epitome of the saying, a blushing bride. Alice is in front of me, then Rose just before her. Lucian and Damon are the ushers, and I can hear them laughing as they seat people. I'm hoping that Edward is keeping them in line. Irina has Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all standing with her. I can't help but chuckle, because she decided to fit into the groom role, even going so far as to wearing a tux.

 

It's been six months since they announced their engagement and all of us have been there every step of the way to help plan for today. It hasn't been easy since I've been so busy. The fanfiction publishing finally launched and it's been very profitable for Edward and Heidi's publishing house. Now that I'm done with that, I've started working on getting things going for the center for single parents. On top of that, we've been redecorating and remodeling the house, so we can finish moving in tomorrow.

 

The music starts, breaking me out of my daydream. Rose hits her cue and begins to walk, followed by Alice.

 

I take one last look at Tan. "I'll see you down there, girl." I smile and she returns a shaky one.

 

I walk down the aisle toward Irina, who's standing there looking radiant in her tux. My eyes don't move from Edward; he looks edible in his tux and boutonniere. He gives me his crooked smile, his eyes twinkling as I walk down.

 

I wonder what it will be like walking down the aisle towards him under a different context.

 

When it's Lucian and Damon's turn, they roll out a lace runner for Tanya to walk on, then wait for the wedding march before opening the doors, displaying Tanya and Carlisle.

 

I cry all through the ceremony, watching two people who helped me when I was at the lowest of the lows bind themselves to each other in the best way possible.

 

We get through the pictures and then head off to the reception.

 

"I was a scared eighteen-year-old girl trying to figure out how I was going to raise my boys. I walked into Paul's Diner for my first shift and Tanya was there. She took me under her wing and taught me everything. When she introduced me to Irina, all I could see was pure love; they only had each other, but that's all they wanted or needed. I was truly blessed they chose us to be part of that love. To Tanya and Irina." I raise my glass while everyone chants after me.

 

We dance and drink Edward holds me close as the boys run around.

 

"I can't wait for this to be our day, to be dancing as husband and wife," Edward whispers in my ear as we sway back and forth to the music.

 

I look into his eyes, seeing so much love in them as he looks back at me. I hope he sees just as much love in mine.

 

"I can't wait," I reply softly.

 

I watch my sisters leave in the limo heading to a two-week honeymoon in Hawaii that Edward gave them for a gift.

 

I lean on Edward; the boys are long gone with Esme and Carlisle. "I'm ready to go to the apartment."

 

He sweeps my hair away and kisses the base of my neck. "I'll text Garrett."

 

I'm happy that the vehicle we're in has privacy glass, because Edward and I are making out like teenagers as we drive to the apartment.

 

"Baby, we'd better stop, I'd rather not take you in the back of this car and have to kill Garrett for hearing something that only I should be hearing."

 

I chuckle into his chest, and then I slide off his lap and sit next to him as Garrett pulls up to the building and opens the door for us to get out. As Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder, I hear my name called.

 

I turn to see who it's coming from, gasping at the sight before me. It's Leah, but she looks so thin, so tiny. One eye is swollen shut with stitches above it, her top lip is four times bigger than normal. I see her left arm in a sling. I also see what looks like finger shaped bruise marks on her neck.

 

I walk up to her, all previous hostility gone. "Oh, God, Leah, what happened?"

 

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like me, but I had nowhere else to go," she sobs, and collapses in my arms.

 

I wrap them around her, holding her close as she cries. I look to Edward, who is on the phone with someone.

 

"It's okay, sweetie, let's get you inside." I have her lean on me as we slowly make it up to the apartment. I can feel Edward's presence behind us.

 

I get her onto the couch, still holding her close and hoping that I'm not hurting her.

 

"Leah, what happened?" Edward asks in a soft yet commanding tone.

 

She pulls away from me, wiping her tears away. "About a week ago, I walked into the shop to surprise Jake at work. Instead, I got the surprise. He was fucking a teenager on his desk." She curls her fat lip in disgust. "I yelled at him, they quickly got dressed, and I got her to call her parents; she was sixteen, fucking  _sixteen_ ," she growls out. I can feel the dinner from the reception wanting to come back up.

 

"Her parents pressed charges, and I gave a statement as an eyewitness. Jake was arrested, but his dad must have posted bail, because he showed up at my place and just started to hit me, yelling at me that everything was my fault." A sob escapes her, and I rub her back while waiting for her to calm back down.

 

"I managed to get away and call the cops, and I went to the hospital. They patched me up and I made another statement, but I was so scared. I didn't want to listen to Charlie and my mom about how right they were. I just, I'm sorry."

 

I hug her again, looking at Edward over her head, who's wearing an indecipherable look. I sigh, noticing that her breathing has evened out.

 

"I think she passed out," I whisper in Edward's direction. He nods his head and helps me get her more comfortable on the couch and we disappear into our bedroom.

 

I rub my hands over my face. It's been a perfect day. I was going to ravish my glorious man after he ripped this dress off. Now? Ugh.

 

"I should probably get ahold of Charlie, so he and his wife can come help with her," I say to Edward. I turn to him. He has taken his dress jacket off and the tie is untied and still dangling around his neck.

 

"I think that would be a good idea." His voice is curt.

 

I furrow my brows. "What's wrong, babe?"

 

He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls me to stand between his legs. "Did he ever touch you, Bella?" His voice is low and shaky.

 

I gasp as things come into perspective. "No, Edward, I never knew he could do such a thing. He was always loud and intimidating, but he never laid a hand on me."

 

I see a weight lift off his shoulders. I feel his hand on my back bringing me closer to him. I hum as I rub my hands up and down his back.

 

"Call Charlie so that Leah's mom can come up tomorrow and help with her." He falls back on our bed.

 

I chuckle, knowing he was very much looking forward to ripping my dress off. It's late, so I know it'll take a bit for him to answer his phone.

 

"Hello." His voice is thick with sleep as he answers.

 

"Charlie, it's Bella."

 

I hear him curse, followed by some shuffling. "Is everything okay, do you need me to get you, is it the boys?"

 

"No, no. I'm okay, the boys are okay," I quickly cut his rambling off. Something inside me moves at the way he worries over us.

 

He clears his throat. "What's going on, Bella?"

 

"Leah is here, and she's in bad shape. She was afraid to call you and your wife because she didn't want to have it thrown in her face how wrong she was. But," I sigh. "She really needs her mom," I say softly, thinking of all the times I really needed my mom, but I didn't have her.

 

"What happened to her?" Charlie questions me.

 

I take a deep breath and let it out. "She caught Jake cheating with an underage girl. Cops were involved, Billy bailed him out, and when Jake got out he went straight to Leah and beat the crap out of her." I shorten the story, knowing Leah can fill in the details.

 

"Shit, Sue, hon," I hear him start to wake up his wife.

 

"Charlie, listen, she's fine for tonight, so if you just want to come up in the morning, we can figure everything out then." I'm thinking how late it would be if they tried driving up tonight.

 

"Are you sure, I know Leah and you aren't on good terms." His voice gives away his uneasiness.

 

"She's fine, she's already asleep. I don't hold anything against her. I just want to help," I say quietly into the phone. I don't know what else to say. Edward must sense my confusion and wraps his arms around my waist.

 

"Thank you, we'll leaving first thing in the morning." I give him the apartment address. "Love you, Bella, see you tomorrow."

 

I sigh, the words just at the tip of my tongue. "Bye, Charlie." I still can't say them. I place the phone on the end table on my side of the bed. I feel Edward's lips kiss the base of my neck.

 

"It's okay if you want to start a relationship with him. There is no wrong thing when it comes to your dad," he murmurs into my skin.  

 

"I think at my next appointment I'll talk about it, I just don't know how to feel right now. Leah needs her mom, and-" I swallow hard. "She came to me, Edward, and it-" I shake my head, not wanting to cry.

 

He unzips my dress, then unclips my bra. I hear him open and shut a drawer.

 

"Arms up, baby." I do as he says, and he puts a shirt on me. "Lay in bed while I get ready."

 

I nod my head, curling into a ball on the bed. Leah came to me for help, and I want to help her. I'm okay with her wanting a relationship with me, I just don't know why.

 

Edward climbs in and wraps himself around me. "It's okay, no one is going to judge you on anything." His kisses the top of my head.

 

I sigh in contentment. He's right, I'm just going to go day by day and see where it takes me.

 

The bed is cold when I wake up. I stretch my body and get out of bed, grabbing my robe. I hear muffled voices. I tiptoe out, not wanting to disturb anyone.

 

"I have to thank you for letting me stay here." I hear Leah's shaking voice.

 

"Of course, Leah," Edward answers in a soothing voice.

 

"I really didn't think Bella would be so nice."

 

"Bella is an amazing person with a big heart. She doesn't want anyone to ever feel what she has felt," Edwards answers. It has my heart beating hard against my chest.

 

"Jake said so many horrible things about her, that she was manipulative, she forced him to give up his kids, and she would tell lies about him to them. He was the one lying, wasn't he?" I can hear her tears.

 

"Yes." His voice is steel.

 

"I didn't mean to upset you."

 

"You didn't, it's the thought of that," he clears his throat. I am sure it was to rethink what he was going to say. "I'm sure Bella has clothes that you can wear, why don't you take a shower."

 

"Okay."

 

I go to the closest box and pull some stuff out that I think would be good for her, and then I walk out to the kitchen where I see my man sitting on a stool drinking coffee.

 

"Morning, love," he greets me with a smile.

 

I return the smile. "Morning, babe. Leah's showering?"

 

His eyes study my face, and I'm sure he sees something. "You heard, didn't you?"

 

I nod my head, taking my eyes away from him. Before anymore can be said, the door buzzes, signaling that someone's here. Nerves wrack my body; this is the first time being this close to Charlie since we met for lunch.

 

"I'll get the door, love." Edward kisses the top of my head and leaves me in the kitchen to sort myself out.

 

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen," I hear a low woman's voice greet Edward.

 

"Mrs. Swan, please call me Edward." His charm is in full swing.

 

I hear her chuckle. "It's Sue, then."

 

I'm sure I'm about to make my lip bleed as I nibble on it. Edward's tall frame and messy hair come around the corner with Charlie and his wife.

 

As I take in Sue, despite her joking demeanor with Edward, I can see the circles under her eyes. The brown eyes that meet mine are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

 

"How is my child?" Her voice is thick with worry.

 

"She's a bit of a wreck. Edward got her to take a shower; I just know she really needs a mom." I turn away and make myself busy with the little amount of dishes in the sink.

 

Leah gets out of the shower and sees her mom, beginning to cry again and apologizing for not listening. Charlie embraces them both, whispering how it was not her fault.

 

I become numb at the sight before me. I want to be angry that he's there for her when he was never there for me. I want to be jealous that she has that with him. But instead, I'm just content that she does have a support system.

 

Charlie and Sue sit with Leah on the couch while Edward and I begin to gather things and prepare for the movers that are going to be showing up.

 

"I can't go back to Forks, I have work," Leah protests.

 

"Where are you going to stay then, sweetie, you aren't going back to the apartment," Sue asks her.

 

Her shoulders sag in defeat. I don't know why this bothers me, maybe because I know how Jake has won so many times, and this just can't be one of them.

 

"This apartment is available. And the rent is fairly cheap." I can't help but smile when I look over to the man who raises his brow at me, trying to contain his smile.

 

"Really?" Leah looks at me with such hope.

 

I smile and sit next to her. "Yes, considering the man who owns this place loves me, I can even bet you won't have to worry about anything at all until we get you up and going."

 

"Thank you," Leah sobs, and I embrace her.

 

**AWOC**

 

I pucker my lips to apply the light pink lipstick. My eyes are glowing with happiness. My hair is down and curled. A teal strapless dress covers my frame.

 

It's been two months since Leah came to me for help. I have grown to think of her as another sister, and Irina has taken her on as a client. Sue has become another close member in my ever-growing family. I can see why Charlie married her; I see similarities to my own mom in her. As for Charlie, I treat him as an acquaintance and I'm slowly learning who he is now. My therapists say this is a good approach to building a new relationship.

 

I sigh, fluffing my hair and walking out of my new bathroom. I love our house so much. Already so many new things are happening. Rose announced her pregnancy just two weeks ago here during a family dinner.

 

I smile so wide that it actually hurts thinking about tonight. Edward is taking me out because, as he put it, he fucking can. I think with all the things going on at work he needs some quality time with me.

 

I walk down the stairs, seeing Edward dressed in a dark suit with no tie. He looks good enough to eat.

 

His eyes are dark, drinking me in. "God, Bella, how am I supposed to be a gentleman with you looking like that, love?"

 

I can't help but laugh as I reach him. He takes my hand and brushes his lips against my fingers. "Mr. Cullen, the charmer," I joke.

 

He chuckles, running his hand through his hair. "I thought I was going to be able to make it to dinner."

 

I furrow my brows in confusion. "Edward?"

 

"When I first saw you in the diner, I couldn't believe how gorgeous you were. Then I watched what an amazing mother you are to our boys. I watch you work your ass off to give them everything they could ever need." Edward gets down on one knee, opening the black box in his hand.

 

I can't help but gasp.

 

"I want to give you the world. I want to give you anything you could ever need or want. I love you, Isabella Swan, marry me?"

 

"Yes, yes!" I sob out. Edward quickly stands, giving me the gorgeous ring from the box and slipping it on my finger. "I love you so much, Edward." I kiss him hard on the mouth.

 

"How set are you about going out," he moans into my mouth.

 

 

"Not at all, take me to our room, baby."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Epilogue

Six years Later

 

I smile, looking in at my seventeen-year-old son sleeping with books scattered around him from studying too much. Lucian is going into his senior year with mounting college credits and the fact that he is the varsity football captain, varsity basketball captain, and is the star of the track team.

 

I move his books to his desk and cover him up gently. I make my way to Damon's room next; sports paraphernalia is scattered everywhere. He's going into his sophomore year as captain of the junior varsity football team, and he took up wrestling instead of basketball. He's got a good grade point average, but he's a jock all the way.

 

Mike is the next door down. I peek at him and see his mom's picture next to his bed. Mike and Lucian's friendship only grew as they got older. When his parents divorced, and his mom passed away in a car accident, Mike begged to live with us. After many discussions, and Edward bribing Mike's dad, he came to live with us when he was thirteen. He quickly became another son to Edward and me.

 

The next bedroom is Maddi, one of our four-year-old twins that were conceived the night we got engaged. Between her and Masen, it was a rough pregnancy. A little more than a year later we had Lillian, who is now three. Our youngest, and our last, is six-month-old Wyatt. All of our kids have their father's hair color, but Masen and Maddie have my brown eyes, where Lilian and Wyatt have green eyes.

 

Life is great all around; my center is in full swing. It helps single parents who need babysitters, rides, and anything that they might need for their children. We've started a shelter for domestic abuse, and we help people get GED's and get into college. We also help with job placement.

 

Of course, Edward and I aren't the only ones to grow our family. Rose and Emmett have a little six-year-old girl, Emmie. Alice and Jasper were next with five-year-old Jackson. This past year Tanya and Irina adopted brothers; Kenny, who is three, and Thomas, who is seven. It's been a shaky start with them, but after being around our rowdy crew and seeing the love they have for their aunts Tan and Iri, things seem to be calming down with the adopted siblings.

 

I walk into our master bedroom where I see my husband rocking Wyatt to sleep. Nothing compares to watching my man handle our kids.

 

"I think it's time for the little one to be put to bed." I move forward to take Wyatt from Edward.

 

Edward tucks his youngest closer to his chest. "Just a little longer; the kids are growing too fast, and before I know it, this one won't cuddle with me either." The whining coming from my adorable husband makes me snort.

 

"The only ones that don't cuddle with you are the teenagers, baby." I gently take Wyatt out of his arms, cradling him against me and breathing in his innocent smell, humming in contentment.

 

"I think you just wanted him to yourself," my sexy husband smirks at me as he puts his hands behind his head.

 

I shake my head, taking my sleeping baby into his bed and turning the baby monitor on as I head back to my room. Edward is reading in bed as I climb in next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

 

"I have some news for you about two of our boys." He set his book on the stand near his side of the bed.

 

"What would that be?" I tuck myself closer to him.

 

"Lucian is still a virgin who is feeling pressured because of his choice to stay that way until he's married. But Damon, unfortunately, is apparently a lady's man, and not a virgin. Looks like he took Mike's route." He wraps his arm around me for comfort.

 

I feel my heart break at the news about Damon. He's just fifteen. "He's being safe, right?"

 

I hear him sigh. "I think after the sexual education that this house had because of Mike, yes."

 

I snort, thinking back to when I caught Mike having sex with his girlfriend. I forgot some project plans and had to go back to the house to grab them when I heard the sounds coming from his room. I still can't get the image out of my head.

 

Edward took over with the sex talk and he took it seriously, from watching videos and going to a counselor, then to a clinic. I don't know all the details, but I can only assume that it put the fear into them about being safe.

 

I shift gears and think about my oldest. "How is Lucian doing with the pressure?"

 

Edward shifts in the bed a bit. "He's scared, love, he said he doesn't want to be like him."

 

My heart breaks again for my other son. He's had the hardest time over his sperm donor, even more so when Jake went to trial for Leah's assault and he was also being charged for statutory rape, finally.

 

Lucian wrote letters to his half sisters, but only two wrote back. I am in constant contact with their grandparents, who have custody of them. One is now eleven; Sara lives in Michigan. The other one is in Florida; Julia is nine. He never received any communication from the other two. I assumed, since their moms never got back with me either, that they want nothing to do with us, which is fine. But Sara and Julia come out for a week in the summer to visit with Lucian and Damon. It's actually very sweet watching them.

 

"I told him that he is nothing like that man; the fact is, he's kind and sweet. Lucian also thinks about the consequences," Edward defends our oldest.

 

I nod my head in agreement. "Lucian has always worried, but there is no doubt he gets that from his dad." I smirk up at my husband.

 

A proud grin breaks out on his face. "Yeah, he does."

 

I chuckle, but sober up when I think about Damon. "You'll talk to Damon, right, make sure he's being safe and all that?" I nibble my bottom lip.

 

I feel his lips kiss the top of my head. "Yes, love. Are you ready for the girls next week?"

 

"Yes, I have a trip to the zoo planned, then I thought we could do Wild Waves Theme & Water Park. I know that will be at least a two-day trip, then on Friday I have the photographer coming to do the family pictures for all of us." I give him a pointed look, because last year he weaseled his way out of it by planning a meeting.

 

Edward narrows his eyes at me. "I had to go to that meeting, we needed him as an endorser for Cullen Center."

 

I roll my eyes; he's right, but I still find it interesting he had to plan it on the same day we had the photo session.

 

"How long are Sara and Julia staying for this summer?" he asks, changing the subject.

 

"This year they will be with us for two weeks."

 

He hums in response. "What do we need to do to get Seth on board for possible job placement at the restaurant?"

 

Seth now owns Paul's Diner, which he renamed Seth's Place. Paul is in prison for selling heroin, which gave Seth the opening to buy the place for cheap. He's turned the diner into something amazing and brings in a fantastic profit. We're hoping to have him sign up with our center, so we can employ people at his restaurant that really need a job.

 

"He just wants assurance with background checks, and wonders how the pay works; if we're paying the employees that we'll be placing there, or if he is."

 

"If it's a position that needs to be filled there, he would treat them as a hired employee and he would pay them. If it's a favor and a position he doesn't really need filled, we can compensate him the difference. I suppose I would preferably want them to be hired in, and not something we have to pay for, because I feel that defeats the purpose." He shifts to get his laptop.

 

"We can talk about work, but no actual work in bed," I scold him, stopping his hand from grabbing his laptop.

 

He huffs and takes me back in his arms. "How many businesses have signed up for the job placements so far?" he asks, still eyeballing the laptop.

 

"Four restaurants, Emmett and Rose both have agreed to take people on, and Alice said she can take people at each of her shops," I answer, proud that we have this many places agreeing to help people out.

 

"Daddy, Mommy!" I hear Lillian call for us outside our door.

 

Edward smirks at me before answering our daughter. "Yes, angel."

 

Her little feet pad their way into our room by our bed. She looks at us with big eyes. "I had a bad dweam, can I sweep wif you?"

 

I chuckle silently at our little girl who is working her dad over with her puppy dog eyes.

 

"Yes, my angel, you can sleep with Mommy and Daddy." Edward lets me go to pick her up and snuggles her in between us.

He turns the lamp off by his side of the bed and I do the same, both of us curling into our daughter.

 

I look to my husband. "I love you," I mummer to him as I kiss our daughter's head.

 

"I love you, baby, let's get some sleep," he whispers back.

 

I never imagined my life would change this much when Edward over tipped me all those years ago, but I am so happy that it did.

 

 

The End


End file.
